Full Circle
by Enterprising Voyager
Summary: This is a retelling of "Unusual Circumstances", and "Rebuilding" into one 'master work'. For those who've read the first two stories, you'll notice a a lot of similarity, and quite a few differences. some of them will be subtle, some major. This was originally written before the premier of "Legend of Korra" please keep that in mind.
1. Small Steps

**Avatar The Last Airbender **

**(I don't own A.T.L.A., Mike D., Brian K., & NICK do.) **

**Full Circle**

This will be a retelling of my two previous stories "Unusual Circumstances", and "Rebuilding" combined into one 'Master-work', it's the way I always envisioned the story, but never had the time or patience; so I broke it up into two parts. So here it is "Full Circle."

**Part 1: Introductions**

**Chapter-1 One Small Step at a Time **

**(Set During "The Western Air Temple") **

Aang still couldn't quite believe what he was hearing; Zuko, who had pursued them all over the world, was now asking for the chance to join their group.

It had been Zuko who had used his fire bending for intimidation and violence; who was now offering to teach Aang that same art to put an end to the war.

What was even more important than these last two issues was the fact that the banished prince's driving goal, In fact his very reason for living; had always seemed to be to return home and reclaim his birthright as heir to the throne.

Now, he claimed that he had thrown all of that away to help Aang and his friends.

Sokka and Katara were vehemently opposed to the notion, they had seen too much of the prince's aggressive side to believe he was capable of anything else. The prince had also seemed to have difficulty making the choice between doing the right thing, and taking the easy way out.

That is, if what Katara had said of their encounter beneath Ba Sing Se was anything to go by.

Toph, for her part had gone to see, (metaphorically speaking) Zuko the night before after his first attempt at an overture yesterday afternoon; and he had burned her feet. But even she admitted that it was because she had surprised him and not a deliberate attack.

The blind earth-bender had only encountered Zuko once before, briefly during their group's battle with Azula in that Earth-Kingdom ghost town.

Aang didn't want to forget about that either; Zuko had helped them fight his own sister.

That was not the first time the prince had helped him, Aang reminded himself; In his guise of 'The Blue Spirit', Zuko had risked life and limb to rescue Aang from Zhao's fortress.

All of these thoughts were racing through the young avatar's mind, and he only vaguely heard Zuko make mention of the assassin Sokka had dubbed 'Combustion Man'.

Aang snapped out of his reverie when he heard his friends react angrily to this. In a misguided attempt to silence the demons of his past, the prince had hired the assassin to finish what his sister hadn't been quite able to achieve in the crystal catacombs.

At just that moment, everyone caught their breath as they heard the telltale deep inhalation followed by a popping sound, which marked an attack by the aforementioned assassin.

Just as the lethal blast was about to reach its mark, Zuko raced forward and pushed Aang and Katara to the ground.

The blast missed them by a hairsbreadth; Zuko picked them up, one of each of their hands in each of his, and pulled them behind a stout pillar where Toph and Sokka had already taken shelter.

At the moment their hands intertwined Aang felt a surge of warmth rush through him, and was surprised to recognize the same thing mirrored in Zuko's face. Aang dismissed it as just adrenaline due to their current situation, at any rate, he couldn't afford to dwell on that right now.

Just then, the prince rushed off and was climbing a vine up to the terrace above their own, apparently to confront 'combustion man' face-to-face

Aang was shocked when he heard Prince Zuko shout "Stop, I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!"

Aang and his friends watched, mesmerized, as Zuko stood toe-to-toe with the man, more than twice his size, blocking his line of fire. 'Combustion Man' merely shoved him aside and took aim down below again.

Zuko again rushed forward, building his own fiery attack; the assassin simply grabbed the prince by his shirtfront with his metallic prosthetic arm and picked him up, ruining his shot. Zuko struggled uselessly against the vicelike grip then he exclaimed, "Okay, I'll pay you double to STOP!"

The brute threw the younger man aside, and then apparently deciding that he'd had enough of his erstwhile employer's interference, he turned his attack on Zuko himself. Zuko produced a shield of his own fire to protect himself from the assassin's, but the impact pushed him back over the ledge he'd just climbed up.

For a split second, Aang felt his heart leap up into his throat; that strange feeling when his and Zuko's hands had touched earlier was back, and was replaced with relief when he saw that the prince had managed to grab the vine he'd just climbed and saved himself from plunging to his death.

Strange, why did seeing his former pursuer almost die, at the hands of a murderer he himself had hired, _terrify_ Aang so much. And why did his survival make the young avatar feel so _relieved_ and _grateful_?

Just then Sokka, recognizing his chance, stepped out from behind their pillar. He whispered to his trusty boomerang and lined it up, and then he released the weapon with the mightiest throw he could manage.

Aang and his friends watched the boomerang's arcing flight and were overjoyed to see it smack Combustion Man squarely in the 'third eye' tattoo in the center of his forehead with a bone shattering crunch.

The brute went down.

"Yeah, Boomerang," Sokka shouted as he leapt up to catch the weapon as it returned.

Unfortunately for all concerned, he followed with a dejected "Aaaww Boomerang," when Combustion Man stumbled to his feet; he was dazed, but still very much alive.

Combustion man was decidedly unsteady however; he had blood streaming from his nostrils, and out of his ears.

He appeared to have a great deal of difficulty taking aim; nevertheless, he fired his mental flame burst; with spectacular results!

The unfocused burst of energy blasted the cliff on which he was standing right off the mountainside.

The last Aang and his friends saw of him was his metallic arm spinning down after the rocky debris and presumably, whatever was left of the arm's former owner.

The young Avatar and his friends went to each other and warmly embraced to celebrate their victory, but their celebration got interrupted by a low groan coming from over the side of the terrace.

Aang, Sokka and even Katara exchanged a fearful glance with each other and rushed to see what had become of their unexpected ally in this encounter. The teenaged Fire-Nation prince hung precariously from his vine but from the looks of the taut vine and his straining arms, neither of them was going to be able to hold on too much longer.

Aang and Sokka began hauling up the vine aided by Katara with the technique the mysterious water-bending sage Hue, had taught her; bending the water in the vine itself. Soon they had Zuko back on solid ground where the four of them, the Avatar, the Water-Tribe siblings, and the Fire-Nation prince collapsed into a heaving, gasping heap. Eventually, it dawned on them that they were in a rather awkward position, and with grudging "thanks," and embarrassed "you're welcomes," the group disentangled themselves from one another.

Without really knowing why Aang went back toward Zuko and hugged the prince, who despite being nearly a head taller, and physically if not in terms of bending, much stronger than Aang, looked decidedly scared by this.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks, Zuko" Aang exclaimed giving a beaming grin to the prince, who looked embarrassed.

Zuko was unaccustomed to people making public displays of affection towards him; and in particular, people showing him gratitude, or friendship. Zuko swallowed, and then blushed, smiling as gently as could while he patted the younger boy on the back saying, "You're welcome, Avatar."

Aang looked taken aback by this, nobody he knew not Katara and Sokka, nor Toph or any of their other friends; called him by his title, which he really preferred to down-play.

Then, it dawned on him that Zuko may never have actually learned his name. Aang held out his right hand and properly introduced himself saying, "My name is actually Aang, Prince Zuko."

Zuko now looked embarrassed, as he accepted the offered hand.

He smiled awkwardly and said "You're welcome, uuh, Aang, but you no longer need to call me 'Prince Zuko'."

Zuko saw the confused looks on the faces of Aang and his companions and knew he owed them an explanation, about a lot of things. He told them about his brief confrontation with his father during the eclipse, and how he learned about the true costs of the war and the devastation it had caused. He told them about going after Iroh, but that he'd already gotten himself out. Lastly, he said that he knew this all had to end, one way or another; and that's why he came here.

It felt right, accepting Zuko's offer, especially after he spoke of understanding the need to control his fire. Aang knew Zuko could relate to the turmoil he felt after burning Katara. Aang had also seen the heroic side of Zuko, the side that had risked life and limb to save him from Zhao.

Aang explained about Katara, "When I first tried to learn fire bending, I accidently burned Katara. After that, I never wanted to fire-bend again."

"Now, I know that you understand how easy it is to lose control and hurt someone unintentionally; I'd like you to teach me."

However he couldn't make a unilateral decision; "I need to ask my friends if it's ok with them first, they will have the final say," said the Ava-_Aang_; Zuko corrected himself.

Zuko was about to protest, and then thought better of it, he had wronged all of these people, and they deserved to be angry, even to hold a grudge against him. He would allow himself to be at their mercy.

Aang first turned to the blind earth-bender, "Toph," Zuko made a note of the girl's name; he'd have to learn all of their names, eventually. It wouldn't do anything to help his cause if he kept calling them all 'peasants'.

"You're the one Zuko burned, what do you think?"

"Go ahead and let 'im join," she said cavalierly. It'll give me plenty of chances to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Katara," Aang asked the Water-Tribe girl, who had a sullen expression laced with hostility. Zuko knew, that of all of Aang's friends, hers was the opinion he probably valued most. She was also the least likely to trust Zuko now, for she had done so once before, beneath Ba-Sing Se; and he had really let her down. Her brother might be easier to convince, but Zuko would have to provide some damned good proof

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right," she said; but there was no mistaking that she really thought this was a terrible idea. Aang however, decided to take her statement at face value, and turned to her brother.

"Sokka, what do you think?" Aang asked of the teenaged Water-Tribe boy. Although Zuko could see the mistrust in Sokka's eyes; to his credit the young man said, "All I want is to defeat the Fire-lord and end the war; If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."

Cupping his right hand into his outstretched left palm, Aang formally bowed to Zuko and said "I would like you to join us, and be my fire-bending teacher."

Zuko returned the bow, in the Fire-Nation's style of closed right fist against the heel of the open left hand and replied simply, "I'm very happy to be accepted by your group."

However, they said nothing; they simply turned and walked away, motioning for him to follow. Sokka stopped first and leaned down to pick up Toph, who was still unable to walk.

Zuko supposed it was a start, at least. They were walking away, not fleeing, and they seemed comfortable enough to turn their backs to him. Zuko sighed, and thought "Well, one small step at a time."


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 2**

**Welcome to the Family**

**(Set During "The Western Air Temple")**

That first evening with Aang and his friends was less problematic for Zuko than he thought it would be; despite Katara's thinly veiled threat that she would "end" him if he gave her a reason to believe was even _thinking_ about hurting Aang. After unwinding near their campfire, which Zuko had been able to light much faster than they otherwise could have, she was a little more relaxed.

Sokka had introduced the former prince to the other members of their small band. There was Teo, a young teen who'd lost the use of his legs, but who was very clever and inventive. It turned out that he and his father had invented those frighteningly effective airships and war balloons that the Fire-nation was now using as an elite aerial assault force.

They couldn't be held responsible for it though, for Zuko had overheard people in the war ministry back home joking about how they had blackmailed and forced an Earth-kingdom engineer into creating the damned things.

Then there were 'Pipsqueak', who, despite his name, was actually a giant of a man, and a young female warrior named 'Smellerbee'. They, along with Longshot, the silent archer who had once been a member of the elite Yu-Yan archers, and 'The Duke', a young orphan, had once been in the band of freedom fighters assembled by Jet.

Zuko had met Jet once before, while he and Uncle Iroh were on the run. He'd worked with Jet to secure food from the well-stocked pantry of their ferry ship's captain and distributed it to the hungry passengers.

Later, after Jet had somehow discovered that Zuko and Iroh were fire-benders, he attacked them, with the goal of forcing them to use their abilities to defend themselves. This would have exposed them and they would have been arrested by the Dai-li.

Jet's plan backfired however, and he was the one who ended up being dragged away. Zuko felt sorry for him, and often wondered what had happened to the angry young man who in many ways, reminded Zuko of himself.

He promised himself that he owed it to Jet to look after the youngest member of the Avat- _AANG'S, _he corrected himself again, little group.

Finally, there was another young earth-bender, Haru. All of the earth-benders of his village had been taken to an offshore prison rig where they were forced to use their abilities to separate coal from the rocks that they were also forced to mine. In order to save Haru from the same fate that befell his father and so many other earth-benders from their town his mother had forbidden him from using his art, he was found out, nevertheless.

In a daring undercover operation, Aang, Katara, and her brother; who Zuko was beginning to suspect was far smarter than he initially seemed, stole aboard the rig and convinced the earth-benders to rebel and regain their freedom.

Zuko looked around at these friends of Aang, and didn't see the fear and disgust that he expected to find in their eyes, but a sense of tentative optimism that not all fire-benders were monsters. There was also a little bit of curiosity in those faces, Zuko reasoned that it was because he was the first fire-bender who they'd ever actually met who hadn't been trying to attack them, or take as prisoners. Usually people from Zuko's land were seen as hostile invaders, even terrorists by the people of the other three nations. Actually, two now, Zuko reminded himself.

In his zeal to uncover the whereabouts of Aang, Zuko's great-grandfather Sozin all but exterminated the Air-Nomad civilization.

In Zuko's mind, this was one of the most heinous acts which his family specifically, and his country as a whole, had to answer for. Aang didn't seem to hold Zuko personally responsible for this, and whether or not it was his influence neither did his friends, no they weren't his friends, Zuko realized in a flash of insight; they were his surrogate _family_.

They replaced the Air-nomads and everyone else he had lost more than a hundred years ago. In addition, it seemed like they were willing to adopt the banished prince as another member.

After dinner, everyone helped with the cleanup, and then they gathered around the campfire and talked and joked amongst themselves; to listen to them, Zuko thought, you'd never know they were in hiding, on the run from the Fire-Nation.

In addition, for now, at least, they were on the losing side of a war. Zuko kept his distance from the little group, even though they seemed to have forgiven and accepted him, especially after the help he had given them in defeating the assassin.

In spite of the fact that the night was dark and cold, and getting colder, he didn't feel he had the right to be in the presence of this happy little group, around the warm fire. After a little while, they each retired to their sleeping bags or makeshift tents for the night. Therefore, he sat in the dark, alone with his thoughts.


	3. Regrets and Revelations

**Chapter-3**

**Regrets and Revelations**

**(Set during Zuko's first evening with the 'Gaang')**

After awhile, Zuko heard light footsteps on the gravel behind him, he didn't need to turn to know who it was. Only one person could walk so lightly across the rocky terrace that it barely made a sound.

"What is it, Aang?" It still felt odd, addressing the kid as a person, not as the Avatar, but he was getting used to it. Aang seemed to take note of Zuko's discomfort, and said "Thanks for using my name again; I know you're still kind of uncomfortable calling me 'Aang', I really appreciate it.

"I was just wondering why you're staying over here, in the cold and dark by yourself?"

Zuko thought about the question for a second or two and then answered, only half-truthfully, "I know some of your friends are still kind of nervous around me."

"Is that all there is to it," Aang asked, clearly not fooled by the prince's attempt to evade the question. The kid was smart; Zuko had to give him that. "Alright, I'm a little nervous around them, all of your friends have been hurt by my countrymen, in some cases, by me personally."

"How can I ever expect them to forgive me for that?"

Aang gave that some thought and offered Zuko a small smile, then answered, "You just need to give it a little time, I guess. They might not be able to forgive, or forget right away, but it'll happen eventually."

After finishing this statement Aang again hugged Zuko, trying to comfort him. Even though Zuko wasn't really the touchy-feely type, especially with other guys, this time the hug didn't feel so awkward and he returned the gesture.

"Can I ask you a question, Aang?" When the younger boy nodded, the teen continued, "You seem so uncomfortable being referred to by your title why don't you like being called Avatar? I would've thought you'd consider it an honor."

Aang gave him a half sad, half scared look, and answered, "I just like people to think of me as me, not as this miraculous person who's supposed to somehow save the world, end the war, and bring balance and peace."

"Why does being the Avatar bother you so much?" asked Zuko; He was genuinely curious, maybe even a little concerned. "Well," began Aang, "When I was first told by the elders at the Southern Air temple that I was the Avatar, everyone began to look at me differently."

"Eventually, the other boys even refused to let me join in their games, saying it would be an unfair advantage to whichever team I was picked for."

The little Avatar shuddered a bit and turned his face away from Zuko, so the prince wouldn't see the tear running down his cheek. "That wasn't even the worst of it, that came when I overheard the elders telling my guardian, Monk Gyatso, that I'd have to be separated from him to be sent away to the eastern air temple in order to begin my avatar training!"

Aang was sobbing in earnest, at this point, no longer bothering to hide it. Zuko said nothing, he just put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder and let the outburst run its course.

After a minute or two, Aang composed himself enough to be able to speak again, "I couldn't believe they were really going to send me away, in fact tear me away, from everything and everyone I'd ever known."

"I also couldn't believe that all of my friends were treating me like a total stranger, just because I was the Avatar!"

Aang continued, "That night, I packed some things, snuck out of the temple, and got on Appa and left."

"We ran into a storm, and were forced down into the sea. I think I must have gone into the Avatar state, because I'm not sure how this happened; but I managed to bend a bubble of air and water around us, and then freeze it."

"I never saw monk Gyatso, or the other Air-benders again."

"The next thing I knew, I was waking up after Katara and Sokka had found me in the ice; a hundred years had passed and my people were gone. In addition, there was a war between your people and the rest of the world."

Zuko winced at this last statement, but then looked at Aang's tear stained face; there were no accusations or recriminations there, just sadness and a sense of loss. Suddenly, Aang wasn't the all-powerful Avatar, savior of the world, the one who'd restore peace and balance. He was a little boy, who was lost; and far from the only home he'd ever known. At this moment, Aang seemed so very small and helpless, like a young bird that had fallen out of the nest. Zuko couldn't help but feel so sorry for the boy; and he couldn't help but to feel like a bully and a thug for hounding him, chasing him, and terrorizing him.

"I know what it's like; being torn away from everything you've ever known," Zuko said to the younger boy, "After I got 'hurt' and was banished; all I ever wanted was to go home. But I couldn't do that without finding the Avatar, that is to say, without finding **you**. I kind of knew it was a fool's errand, no one had seen the Avatar, or any other air-benders in a century. But I had to keep looking, if I gave up on even the slimmest chance of finding you, I would have given into despair. I don't know if I could've gone on if that had happened."

Now, it was the little Avatar's turn to be curious. "How did it happen, your injury and banishment?" he asked.

Aang found it hard to believe that any fire-bender could have done this to the son of the Fire-lord, without being banished themselves, or worse.

He reached up, and gently touched the toughened, brown leathery skin around Zuko's left eye, extending back over what remained of his left ear. Ordinarily, Zuko would have forcefully grabbed the hand of anyone who tried to touch his scar and shoved it aside. However, Aang's touch was so gentle, cool and soothing, and there was such a look of compassion in the young man's eyes, that Zuko allowed the touch, and just gently placed his own hand over Aang's smaller one.

Zuko began, "I wanted to go into my father's war room one day, where he was meeting with his military advisors to discuss strategy; I thought if I was to eventually lead the Fire-nation, I'd better start learning all I could. The guards at the entrance refused to let me pass. My Uncle Iroh tried to dissuade me from going in; but eventually, he relented and said he would escort me inside. However, I had to promise to just listen and not speak." Zuko paused; he was clearly as distressed over recounting this story as Aang had been about his own tale. Just as Zuko had done for him, he remained a respectfully silent, but comforting presence while the prince composed himself.

"One my father's generals was proposing a plan to ambush the Earth Kingdom army by putting a division of brand new Fire-Nation recruits on the front lines, where they'd be easily defeated by a more experienced force. Then, made overconfident by their easy victory, the Earth-Kingdom troops would let down their guard. At which point, a much larger, more seasoned, Fire-Nation force would surround them, and wipe them out."

Zuko had not been looking directly at Aang while he was saying this, but now he looked over to see a shocked, slightly disgusted, look on the boy's face. "In spite of my uncle's warning, I stood up and spoke out against the plan to callously sacrifice loyal Fire-nation troops merely as bait in a trap. In doing so, I had disrespected one of my father's senior generals, and by extension, the Fire-lord himself."

The prince continued, "Ozai said there could be only one response; an Agni Kai, a fire-duel. The general was an older man, well past his prime, so I thought I could beat him easily. But when I entered the arena, and saw my father there, not the old general; I refused to fight him. I begged for mercy, and said I just had our country's best interest at heart when I spoke out." Zuko looked at Aang again, and could see the horrified look creeping back into his eyes; clearly, the young Avatar could tell where this story was going.

"My father insisted that I stand up and fight; I still refused. You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher," Was all he said before bending a wave of fire at me, I may have been able to block it, but I didn't. I didn't even try to. I turned my head away and it caught me on the left side, if I hadn't turned, I'm sure my whole face would've been burned.

After that, I was banished, and given an outdated, run-down old ship, with a crew of less than 'recruiting poster' fire navy sailors, who probably couldn't get any respectable postings elsewhere, and sent to capture you. I was forbidden to return without the avatar. Now you know my story, as well."

Aang looked into Zuko's eyes, one of them half closed with scar tissue, but both the warm golden color of sunset; even so, they were filled with hidden pain and innocence lost. They were very striking. 'Why am I thinking like that,' Aang wondered. The little avatar looked as though he were about to start crying again, but this time they were not tears of sadness, but tears of sympathy and outrage that someone could do this to their own flesh and blood, their own child!

Aang said, "I'm so sorry, Zuko, I had no idea that the reason you were so obsessed with finding me was to regain the acceptance of someone who was so ruthless he could do this to his own kid;" and again, Aang reached up to gently touch the scar tissue on Zuko's left cheek. "I'm sorry too, Aang, that the last memory you have of your people, the last time you saw them, was such a painful experience."

The two young men were still and silent for a couple of moments, then on a whim, Aang reached over and embraced Zuko again, and this time Zuko returned the embrace and looked Aang in the eyes. Such deep beautiful, grey eyes, but filled with awful burden and worry. 'Whoa, where'd that thought come from,' Zuko wondered; but dismissed the question. He brought his face close to Aang's, who looked a little nervous, but also a little curious, and without thinking, the prince kissed the avatar! Aang was surprised and a little scared at first, but then the sense of shock and fear disappeared and was replaced by something else, which just seemed so…right.

For the first time since learning he was the avatar, more than a hundred years ago, Aang felt safe, secure and as if he didn't for once have the weight of the world on his shoulders. Zuko also felt a burden lifted from him. He felt that even if he could never return to the Fire Nation, he still could have a home, and maybe a family, too. The two young benders, each of them running from traumatic pasts sat together holding one another until the first rays of the sun began to show on the horizon. Maybe now, together, they could stop running from their painful pasts, and look forward to a hopeful future.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Toph had become aware of the two them out on the balcony, she had felt them through her seismic sense, and woken up. She quietly woke Katara, shushing her with a finger to her lips, and both of them had heard most of the conversation; they listened to their dearest friend, as well as his former worst enemy, talking frankly about their pasts with each other. Katara and Toph knew a little about Aang's life before he had become trapped in that iceberg, but not in too much detail. In addition, until now, neither of them had really cared to know anything about Zuko's past. At that moment, the two girls understood Aang better than they ever had before.

They also began to understand Zuko, and his obsessive, driven, nature. Just as with Aang's iceberg, Katara found some of the ice around her own heart concerning the prince beginning to melt.

Then, the two girls became witnesses to something they would never in a thousand years have expected, the Avatar and the Prince of the Fire-nation embracing each other, and _kissing_! Quietly, Toph and Katara backed away from the balcony not wanting to disturb the two boys; They didn't even really know how they'd go about doing so, without creating a scene.

They both slipped back into their respective tents; but neither of them could fall asleep. In her earth tent, Toph wondered, 'What were they going to do about this;' while next door, in her sealskin tent, Katara wondered, 'should we even try to do anything about this?'


	4. The Prince and the Peasant

**Part II: Rescue Mission**

**Chapter 4**

**The Prince and the Peasant**

**(Set During "The Boiling Rock Pt. 1")**

The next morning neither Aang nor Zuko made any mention of their conversation, or anything else to the rest of their friends. But it was impossible for Katara not to notice the glances they shared back and forth across their breakfast table, nor was it possible for Toph to ignore their heartbeats quickening each time they shared one of these glances, or one of them heard the other's voice.

While the rest of the group ate, Zuko passed cups of tea around to everyone, when he got to Sokka, the young Water-tribesman looked at him with an expression that told Zuko he'd just come to a big decision. He asked Zuko, "Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sokka got up and walked away. Zuko didn't say anything, he just followed Sokka outside.

"So what's up?" Zuko asked.

"If someone were captured by the Fire-nation," Sokka began hesitantly, gradually growing bolder as he spoke, "Where would they've been taken?"

"What are you talking about," Zuko asked, "who was taken?" Sokka didn't want to go into too much detail he still wasn't quite sure he could trust the prince, but he didn't have any other options, so he plunged forward anyway.

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken, I just want to know where they might be."

Zuko knew where they were most likely to be, and he knew that it was bad. He couldn't tell Sokka, it would just make him miserable. "I can't tell you, Sokka."

Sokka took a step back, his face darkening. "What, why not, don't tell me that now you're having second thoughts about helping us?"

"No, nothing like that," Zuko said quickly, trying to calm the younger teen. "It's just that knowing would only make you feel worse."

Zuko turned to walk away, but Sokka held him back with a hand on his arm.

Zuko restrained himself from igniting a lethal fire-bending response, he had to remind himself that he wasn't considered a prince anymore.

Where he came from, touching any member of the royal family without their permission came with very serious consequences; especially if it was by someone not of the Fire-nation.

Sokka hesitated when he saw the scowl on Zuko's face. He wasn't as well traveled as Aang, and he wasn't as cosmopolitan as Toph, but even he knew better than to try ro put your hands on someone from a royal house. _'Even if the members of that house were a bunch of murdering sons-of…. No you need his help stupid,_ _don't start thinking like that,'_ Sokka told himself firmly, '_It won't help things_.'

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't 'a done that, Zuko, but it's my dad, he was captured along with the others. I have to know what I put him through."

Zuko was puzzled by this, his brief indignant anger forgotten, "What you put him through?"

Sokka told Zuko the story of his '_failure_', "The invasion plan was my idea, and it was my decision to stay when things looked like they were taking a turn for the worse."

Zuko was impressed, from what he learned of combat tactics from his military tutors growing up in the royal court; the invasion was a brilliantly conceived plan, he would have thought it the work of a master strategist.

_Maybe Sokka really was a lot smarter than he seemed. _

Zuko believed the only reason the plan didn't succeed was because Azula, his _harpy _ of a sister, had somehow obtained knowledge of the invasion ahead of time; and had an ambush ready to go when it began.

Zuko thought back to his conversation with Aang the night before and how the idea of troops walking into an ambush, to be slaughtered or captured was repellant.

"My guess," he told Sokka, "Is that they were taken to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?" Sokka asked worriedly, knowing from the sound of the place that it probably wasn't pleasant.

"It's the highest security prison in the Fire-Nation."

"Where is this place," Sokka asked him.

Zuko could see where this conversation was going, he huffed and said, "It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake, you flew right past it on the way here, in fact." Then Zuko realized that there was only one reason Sokka would want to know that, "Why what are you planning?" "Nothing, boy you are _way to _paranoid," Sokka said in his usual flippant manner.

Zuko didn't want to argue here, he was sure that there might be some eavesdroppers, namely one well meaning, but nosy, air-bending monk and one overprotective water-bender with a hair-trigger temper.

Zuko knew there was much more to Sokka's interest in the boiling rock than he was letting on, he'd have to keep an eye on Sokka, if only to protect him from himself

Late that night when Sokka snuck past his sleeping compatriots, and climbed up the side of Appa, he was only slightly surprised to see Zuko waiting for him in the giant flying bison's saddle.

Sokka should've guessed Zuko was on to him, in spite of often letting his temper get in the way, the prince could actually be pretty clever, when he wanted to be.

In his typical blunt manner, Zuko asked, "Not planning anything, huh?"

"Alright, you caught me, but you can't stop me, Zuko, I have to do this to reclaim my honor."

Zuko understood Sokka's motives very well. He also knew from bitter experience, that pursuing such things without a friend to help along the way could be dangerous, possibly fatal.

At the same time, he vaguely wondered, '_When exactly did I begin to think of Sokka as a friend?'_

"Reclaim your honor, believe me I get it. I'm not going to stop you, I'm coming with you."

"NO," Sokka said with a little more force than he had intended. He nervously glanced at Zuko, expecting the hotheaded prince to be shooting bursts of flame from his fingertips at having been shot down so abruptly.

Zuko just looked back calmly, maintaining his cool for once. "How are you going to get there, on Appa?

The last time I checked prisons don't have bison day-cares, we'll take my war balloon."

After an hour or so of flying in relative silence, with each of them starting to make conversation, and then stopping themselves awkwardly, Sokka finally broke the ice.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question", Sokka asked the former prince.

"What's on your mind, Sokka."

"What made you decide after all we've been through, all the pursuits and skirmishes, to come and help us?"

Zuko considered the question for a moment, and said, "I realized the truth of this conflict. In my country, the war is referred to as '_The Great March of Civilization',_ it was begun by my Great-Grandfather Sozin, in an attempt to spread order and peace over the whole world."

"While I was traveling around the world with my uncle trying to find Aang, I saw firsthand, that it was all a lie."

Zuko continued, "This conflict wasn't spreading civilization or culture, or anything even remotely beneficial."

"It was just barbaric violence and destruction, perpetuated by a murdering family of one military tyrant after another for three generations."

"Yeah, that sort of thing does seem to run in the family," Sokka thoughtlessly said, before he realized he'd just insulted someone who had offered to help him find his father.

He had been caught off guard by Zuko speaking about his father and other ancestors with such venom, and didn't think before he spoke.

"Hey hold on, not everyone in my family is like that," Zuko retorted.

"I know, you've changed," Sokka said easily, holding up his hands in mock surrender, he always wanted to be the one who tried to dispel any arguments before they got out of hand.

"I was talking about my uncle, he was more of a guide and a conscience to me than my real father, and I really let him down."

Sokka noticed that besides his mom, Iroh was the only member of his family that Zuko seemed to think of fondly.

Sokka tried to reassure Zuko, "I've met your uncle, and so have Toph and Aang."

"None of us really trusted him at first, but eventually we did learn to trust him and his wisdom. He helped us find you and my sister when you were captured by Azula and the Dai-Li"

When Zuko thought about that day, he still cringed at what might have been, because he selfishly chose to help his sister just for the chance to go home, where no one really wanted him around, instead of doing what was right

"He was absolutely certain that there was a spark (no pun intended) of good in you."

Sokka looked over to see the sour expression on Zuko's face softening. "You left your home to come and help us, and I know from experience it's hard to do that; Almost as hard as being left behind."

"Your Uncle Iroh would be proud."

"Thanks Sokka I appreciate it but, believe it or not it wasn't that hard to leave the Fire Nation, not this time."

Sokka had been told by his sister what she had seen last night, and wasn't sure if he should bring it up, but now a window of opportunity had opened, and took it. "Really, there was no one _special _you left behind?"

"Well I kinda had a girlfriend, Mai."

It took a lot of effort for Sokka to keep his pai-sho face intact. "That gloomy girl with the knives, who sighs a lot," he asked.

"Yeah," responded his companion with a slightly wistful expression.

"Why do you look so shocked," Zuko caught Sokka's expression, and called him on it, "You think she's more than I could handle?"

"No-no, it's nothing like that; it's just…" _'Damn, Sokka, you've just made a connection with this guy, don't piss him off now,' _

"Just what?" asked Zuko. Sokka was reluctant to continue the conversation, but he started this. Now, he had to finish it. "I just kinda thought you were the sort who…"

"Who **what**, Sokka?" barked Zuko, clearly becoming agitated.

"Who likes guys" Sokka finished his sentence. Zuko's already pale skin blanched even whiter, Sokka thought he was about to hurl over the side of the basket, or pass out.

"You saw us, the other night, Aang and me didn't you?"

In order to spare the prince any further embarrassment, Sokka decided not to tell him that it was actually Toph and Katara who witnessed it. Instead, he simply said, "Yeah, I did, but I didn't mean to spy or anything."

Sokka added hastily, "I just woke up and went to the little warrior's room, and then, on the way back, well you know."

"I sort of had a feeling about Aang, despite the way he's always looking at Katara with those big puppy-ferret eyes, but I wouldn't have thought you were _'that way'_."

"Such things aren't that uncommon in the Fire-nation particularly among the nobility, but it's not usually talked about. I'm guessing you don't approve," Zuko asked, deadpan, but it wasn't really a question.

"I didn't say that," Sokka replied, "Even in my little village in the south I knew of that sort of thing, I had a friend 'like that'. The others made him live on the outskirts of the village, like he had some kind of disease."

"Don't tell Katara about this, she'll never let me live it down, but I used to bring him food, and supplies when no one was looking."

"But I'm just not sure how it's possible between you and Aang, with our history."

"You know, you attacking us, us evading you. It isn't exactly like there was a lot of time for socializing, or romantic dinners."

Zuko had to smile in spite of his best efforts not to, Sokka definitely tried too hard to get a laugh sometimes, but occasionally he could be genuinely funny.

"Well, it really started awhile back, if I remember right Aang said you and Katara were sick, at the time." Sokka's face took on a slightly green shade as he recalled, "Yeah, Aang left and went to go get us these frozen frogs to suck on to bring down the fever, or something like that." Zuko had to suppress another grin at that one. "How'd you know about that," Sokka asked curiously.

Zuko shrugged and said, "It's a long story."

Sokka decided to let well enough alone, and was going to drop the matter when Zuko began,

"My sources told me he was captured by Admiral Zhao while he was away from you guys, this news made me pretty desperate."

"If Zhao was the one who took him back to the Fire-nation then my only chance of ever going home would be gone."

"Knowing this," Zuko continued, "I came up with a plan to sneak into the prison where Aang was being held and broke him out."

"As we were escaping an arrow struck me, if I hadn't been wearing a mask it would have pierced my forehead and killed me."

"As it was I was knocked out cold, Aang could've left me there, and Zhao would have taken me prisoner and left you guys alone. On top of that, it would have virtually guaranteed that I'd no longer be able to chase you."

Sokka gulped at the implications and finality of the last sentence.

Zuko continued, "Aang somehow managed to lift me, and he carried me into the forest nearby, when I came to, I expected to be waking up in a prison cell. Instead I found myself in a woodland glade. It was morning, and he was still sitting there, watching over me while I was unconscious."

Zuko looked over to seen a stunned expression on Sokka's face, "Aang never told us about any of this Zuko, but I knew something had to have happened while he was away he was exhausted, his clothes were dirty and torn, and there was blood on them."

Zuko digested this information and then continued, "The fact that he stayed there by my side when he could have easily escaped, really impressed me."

"He risked his neck for someone he barely knew, and who's only goal up to that point, had been to make a war trophy out of him."

Sokka actually found himself growing to like Zuko as he spoke and wondered if Aang never mentioned it because he thought he, and especially Katara would have reacted badly.

"Aang was talking about the friends he used to have, you know, before the war, and how much he missed them." "He wondered if he and I could have been friends, had we known each other back then. I should have answered him then, and saved us all a lot of pain."

"But instead, in my usual stupid hotheaded style, I sent a fire blast at him, to chase him away."

Zuko saw Sokka's face darken a little in anger at this admission.

"It was a low-power blast not really aimed, I knew he'd be able to evade it easily."

"He got to me, and was actually the first person besides my mother and my uncle who'd ever shown me any compassion, or even the least bit of sympathy. I suppose I started to feel a little bit of sympathy for him as well."

"I guess that's why I let him go. It was that one event, more than anything else that got each of us thinking about how our tortured pasts shaped our present. And I guess it's how we started to think, on some subconscious level, that maybe there was some future for the two of us somewhere, somehow. That's what I think led to what happened the other night."

Sokka was quiet for a full two minutes after this, it was the the longest Zuko had ever known him not to speak. Not that Zuko really knew Sokka all that well, yet. Finally, Sokka spoke "I know this is gonna sound odd, but I'm happy for you guys."

'That was unexpected,' Zuko thought, "What do you mean?" he asked Sokka.

"Aang really needs some stability in his life," Sokka explained, "He needs a family, and so do you, you can be that for each other."

"It's funny you should say that," Zuko said "That first night I joined you guys, I realized that you weren't Aang's friends."

Seeing a confused look on Sokka's face, Zuko continued, "You were his family, you replaced the Air Nomads, and everyone else he left behind a hundred years in the past."

"But I would have thought you would've wanted Aang to be with your sister, I know how close the two of them are."

"Aang and Katara **are** very close," Sokka admitted, "But it isn't romantic between them."

"As you said, Zuko; they're family, practically brother and sister in their own right."

Zuko considered Sokka's words for a moment, and then said, "I hope Aang realizes how lucky he is to have a friend like you."

Without missing a beat, Sokka quipped,

"I suppose you know that makes you pretty lucky now, too."


	5. The Break Out

**Chapter-5**

**The Break-Out**

**(Set During "Boiling Rock Pt. 1 & 2")**

Sokka and Zuko arrived at the Boiling Rock just after midnight with only a slight hitch. Once the balloon was over the heated air coming off the volcanic lake, it no longer had any buoyancy, and they began to plummet. They just barely made it to the island, with the basket of their balloon skimming across the surface like a skipped stone until it came to rest on the island. Some of the sulfurous boiling water splashed Sokka and he just barely managed to stifle the scream as he felt his hand get burned.

"What are you doing," Zuko whisper-shouted, when Sokka shoved the remains of the balloon into the boiling water and watched it sink. "It doesn't work anyways, and we don't want anyone finding it," Sokka whisper-shouted back.

"I suspected we'd have a problem keeping it in the air over the boiling lake; I knew we'd have to find another way off this island."

Zuko couldn't believe what he was hearing, his uncle always said that he rushed into things without thinking them through, but this was madness!

"You KNEW this would happen and you came anyway, you're just making this up as you go along aren't you? Uncle Iroh always said Iwas too impulsive; but this is just nuts!"

Sokka had been expecting Zuko's arguments, and was prepared with answers to them. "One: I always think things through, but it hasn't always worked, so I decided to improvise this time. Two: I had to come and know for sure if my dad was here, no matter the risk. Three: I never wanted you to come along. In the grand scheme of things, I'm not that important, if I didn't come back from this, it wouldn't matter much. But you are important, Zuko; if you weren't around to support Aang, and teach him fire-bending, not only would it probably be impossible for him to defeat the Fire-lord and win this war, it would most likely crush his spirit as well."

"He's my best friend; I couldn't let that happen to him, by allowing anything to happen to you."

Zuko found himself completely dumbfounded by the forcefulness in Sokka's voice; he was also caught off-guard by Sokka's unexpected humility.

Zuko was also in awe of Sokka's unexpected faith, not only in his ability to prepare Aang the Avatar, for his greatest challenge yet; but also in Zuko's ability to love and support Aang the person, come what may. "Sokka, I didn't mean…" "I know, Zuko; forget about it."

They got into the prison using a combination of Sokka's tenacity along with his instinctive engineering and tunnel-rat skills, and Zuko's speed, stealth, and ability to get into even heavily guarded places with little or no commotion. Getting back out would be the real test of their abilities.

The two of them found a couple of prison guard uniforms that fit and went about trying to find out if there were any Water-Tribe prisoners in the facility. It didn't take the two boys long to come up dry. They met on a walkway overlooking the main courtyard of the prison. Zuko looked around to be sure they were out of earshot of any guards and said, "I checked around the lounge, no one knows of any Water-tribe prisoners here, Sokka; but supposedly there is going to be a new 'delivery' sometime this afternoon."

Sokka said, in frustration, "No, if he's not on this shipment, I've failed, again!" Zuko tried to think of something inspirational that his uncle might have said, nothing came to mind, at least he couldn't think of anything that made much sense.

Just then, Zuko realized Sokka had become very excited; he was leaning over the railing, so precariously that Zuko had to rush to pull him back in before he went over the edge. "Maybe, I haven't failed!"

Pointing to a female prisoner in the courtyard, sitting by herself, Sokka said, "That's Suki!"

Zuko wasn't sure who Suki was, but she was obviously very important to Sokka. Zuko thought she looked completely out of place and helpless in the yard full of ruffians. Then, Zuko noticed a number of very large, very angry looking prisoners glaring at her, but also giving her a very wide berth. From the looks of the black eyes and bruises on the men, Suki was more than able to hold her own.

Sokka rushed off with Zuko hot on his heels. The two of them began making plans to get themselves and Suki off the island. Later, Sokka managed to slip into to Suki's cell unnoticed, just to reassure her that help was at hand. The two of them were overjoyed to be reunited, and for the first time in a long time, they both had reason to be hopeful again. Before they were discovered together, Sokka gave Suki a kiss and told her to sit tight; he would come and get her when the time was right to make their escape.

He met up with Zuko in a quiet corridor at their prearranged rendezvous time. "Sokka, Zuko said as calmly as he could, I heard that a Water-Tribe prisoner showed up with the new arrivals. He was being bullied by the warden, but the man held his own and apparently thoroughly humiliated the warden at the same time."

"That sounds like my dad, alright," Sokka said. The two of them rushed off to try to determine which cellblock the man was assigned to, and if it was actually Sokka's father, Hakoda.

Sokka was elated when the discovered the Water-Tribe man really was his dad! Unfortunately, before they could make their escape plans a reality, Zuko was found out by the warden, andlocked up like one of the prisoners. The warden said he intended to turn Zuko over to his father in expectation of a handsome reward.

Sokka knew he had to act fast otherwise neither he, nor his father, nor Suki and Zuko would ever get off the island alive!

After doing a little reconnaissance around the perimeter of the prison, Sokka came up with a plan, and if it worked, they would all get off the island without many problems at all. He found his father and friends in the prisoners' common area, apparently assigned cleaning duties, they were all holding mops.

He came to them and gathered them into a corner and stage whispered, "Oh good, you've all met." The three of them looked at each other, and then at him, and then at each other again. His Father and Zuko asked him simultaneously, "We have?" Suki provided the answer, "Actually, I have met you before," shooting Zuko a glare.

Sokka bit his lip, thinking 'This could get ugly.' Zuko clearly did not remember her, without her uniform and war paint. Sokka's father, Hakoda looked lost, at this point. "You kinda burned down my village," Suki snapped in the general direction of the prince. "You're from Kyoshi?" Zuko asked her, with shame in his voice. She nodded, but remained silent, catching Sokka's nervous glances around the lounge to be certain they were not attracting attention.

Hakoda whispered to the kids, "Will somebody please fill me in here?" Sokka explained, "Dad this is my girlfriend, Suki. She's the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and she's going to escape with us." To her, Sokka explained, "Suki, this is my father, Hakoda." "Dad, Suki, this is;" here Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and whispered, "Prince Zuko of the Fire-nation." Both Suki and Hakoda looked at Sokka as if he had lost his mind.

"Don't worry," Sokka quickly told them, "Zuko is on our side now, and he's my friend**.**" Sokka emphasized the last two words, so his Father and Suki knew that Zuko could be trusted. It was also to let Zuko know he had earned Sokka's friendship and forgiveness.

"I never would've made here to find you without his help," Sokka explained to them. "It's a pleasure to meet you both, on good terms this time," Zuko said, giving a small smile to Suki.

Sokka's father first gave a hug to Suki and made a wry comment about Sokka having good taste. Then, he extended a hand to Zuko, "It's a pleasure to meet any trusted friend of my son's."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Zuko replied and at the same time realized that there had never been all that many people who rated an automatic 'sir' from him before.

Sokka began to get nervous, prisoners and guards did not normally stand around in corners having friendly conversations. They had to speed things up. "O.K., listen, we're going to unbolt one of the coolers and roll it into the water, they're insulated to keep the cold as well as fire-bending prisoners contained, right?"

"Yeah," the three of them said in unison, they were still not quite certain Sokka had not lost his mind, "Well, that insulation makes it the perfect boat for getting across the boiling lake."

Suki, Hakoda and Zuko shared glances, and Hakoda confirmed his son's theory, "It could just work." "But wouldn't they just sink the cooler, or drag it back here with one of their harpoon guns?" Suki asked, looking toward Zuko, and Zuko nodded, confirming that that was exactly what they would do.

"They probably would do just that," Sokka agreed, "In fact; I'm counting on it, because that's our decoy, our real way off is going to be to be on the gondola. We'll ride it out to the rim of the volcano, hijack one of the Fire-nation airships moored there, and then bing-bang-boom, we're home free!"

"What's to stop them from just cutting the gondola lines?" Hakoda asked his son. Sokka answered, "Because we're going to take the warden as our hostage; they wouldn't dare cut the lines with him on board." One by one, they grinned and Zuko said "Way to think things through, Sokka."

The four of them proceeded with the plan that Sokka laid out; but before they had gotten too far they were nearly stopped by Azula, Mai and Tai-Li. After a short, but vicious fight they got away; largely thanks to Tai-Li and Mai siding against Azula. They cared for Zuko's safety, more than they feared his sister.

She had always used intimidation to get what she wanted, even from her _'friends'_. This time it backfired. The last thing Zuko, Sokka, Hakoda and Suki saw was the two of them being placed under arrest. Zuko could only hope his sister wouldn't deal too harshly with his friends, for old time's sake.


	6. Homecomings and Reunions

**Chapter-6**

**Homecomings and Reunions **

**(Chapters 6-8 Set between "Boiling Rock Pt. 2" & "The Southern Raiders") **

It was just after sunrise the following morning as the hulking airship sailed toward the Western Air Temple. The youngest member of their little family, 'The Duke' was the first one to see it. He had asked if he could feed Appa that morning.

As he was carrying bundles of hay to the bison, which stayed just outside the temple, 'The Duke' noticed that Appa was apparently listening to something. Whatever it was, it had the big beast spooked, a couple of seconds later 'The Duke' himself heard it, and then he saw it. The sight put cold fear into his heart and he now knew why Appa was so upset.

'The Duke' had seen these things dropping bombs on the invasion force on the day of the eclipse, and had also seen them wiping out whole Earth Kingdom towns from the sky. As quickly as his short legs could carry him, he ran back inside to tell Katara and Aang what was heading their way.

Aang and Katara looked at each other, Aang fearfully, Katara with rage. "I knew it was all an act, Zuko sold us out, captured Sokka, and now he's coming to finish the job!

Aang was less vindictive but no less worried, albeit for different reasons.

"You don't know that, Katara.

Zuko will stay true to his word, trust me on that; but what if he and Sokka were both captured, and forced into giving away our position?"

Katara's tone softened a bit, "I know Aang, I'm just frustrated because I don't know where my brother has gone, I never realized I could feel so helpless without him; or how much I would actually miss him if something happened."

"They'll both be fine, Katara, you'll see."

"Either way, everyone get ready for anything!" she shouted to the rest of their band.

Toph and Haru used earth bending to prepare stone projectiles, to be launched at the airship once it was in range. Aang readied his glider, and Teo had Haru help him attach the glider wing to his wheelchair, in order for them to go out and confront them in the air.

Katara filled her hip flasks to repel any incendiary attacks from the giant ship's huge fireball cannons, and to douse the flames of any shots that got through. '_And_' she thought scornfully, _'to_ _heal the inevitable burns, lacerations, and broken bones, that were sure to follow an attack by this_ _metal monster._' The ironically named giant warrior, 'Pipsqueak' armed himself for battle and told 'The Duke' to find cover.

At just that moment, Aang's flying lemur Momo, started to chatter and squawk wildly. Momo leapt off his perch and soared towards the advancing airship.

"Momo, no," shouted Aang, he wasn't about to lose another member of the team!

Aang tossed his glider into an arc and the leapt aboard as it passed overhead and took off after the little creature. As he neared the huge dirigible, Aang understood the reason Momo flew so fearlessly towards it. It was because Zuko and Sokka were flying this thing.

Summoning his Air-bending to amplify his voice, Aang shouted down to his companions that the coast was clear; it was just their friends returning.

With only slight difficulty, Sokka maneuvered the mammoth vessel close enough to the temple that it could be tied down, allowing the docking ramp to be extended and the passengers to disembark. Sokka and Zuko came down the ramp, and Katara rushed to her brother, hugging him.

"What are you doing in this thing, where's the war-balloon and where did you two go?"

Sokka sheepishly replied, "The war-balloon was destroyed," then proudly added, "And we kinda went to a Fire-nation prison and staged a break out," gesturing back toward the airship.

At this signal, Suki and Hakoda stepped off the ship; "Hi, Katara," said her father with unmistakable emotion in his normally even voice. Hakoda embraced both of his children tightly, and held them for a long time.

Then, Sokka pulled Suki into an embrace, and hugged her just as tightly as his father had hugged him.

Zuko stood off a slight distance from the reunited family watching them, he didn't want to interfere; but it did his heart good to know that in this war-torn world there could still be joy. It was also gratifying to see this family brought back together, and to know that not all families had to be as screwed up as his was.

He was startled when felt a cool, surprisingly strong, and at the same time, very gentle hand grip his wrist. He had imagined feeling it there since the night he and Sokka had left on their quest. Now, it was there for real. "Thanks for helping Sokka reunite their family," said Aang, who was standing beside him and looking up at him curiously, as if reading his thoughts. "Are you okay, Zuko?"

"Yeah Aang, I'm fine," he said in a husky voice, "I'm just glad that there can really be happy families and that the way my family acts, is not the way it always has to be."

Aang's smoky grey eyes looked deep into Zuko's golden ones and the Avatar spoke with utter conviction, "Sokka, Katara and Toph are my family now Zuko, and I hope you'll be part of that family, too."

"I'd like that, Aang," once again, Zuko found himself smiling.

He realized, to his considerable surprise, that had done more of that in the last week since joining Aang and his group than he had in the last three years. He had found a home and happiness again.

That evening, their little family celebrated the safe return of two of their members they feared they would never see again. It felt good, in this chaotic time of war and sadness to be able to celebrate anything, really. The party went on late into the night, finally winding down sometime well after midnight.

The rest of the group retired to their various tents or sleeping bags for the night, and once again, Zuko found himself alone in the dark with his thoughts. He detected the barely audible footsteps of the Avatar, it didn't annoy him or make him nervous, the way it did the first night Zuko joined the group. On the contrary, it just made him feel warm inside.

"What is it Aang, couldn't you sleep either?"

"No," Aang said, "I was thinking about what we talked about earlier, about families. Do you think we should tell them that you and I have become, you know, _close_?"

"Well, Aang while I was away with Sokka, he told me he already knows, and that he's happy that we're happy; I'm pretty sure his sister knows too." Aang blushed, and gulped a little, at this. "What about the others," he asked. Zuko replied, "I'll leave it up to you, if you feel comfortable with it, then I'll tell them with you. If not, we'll wait until you're ready."

Aang heard some stirring behind them, and realized their conversation might end up waking the rest of the sleeping group. He asked, shyly, "Do you want to take a walk, Zuko?"

He offered the prince a helping-hand up; "Sure," Zuko said softly, once more smiling gently at Aang.


	7. A Journey of Discovery

**Part III. The Spirit World**

**Chapter-7**

**A Journey of Discovery**

As the pair of them walked through the darkened corridors, Zuko created a small flame to light their way. He encouraged Aang to do the same, as a fire-bending exercise. Zuko knew it was relatively easy, if energy intensive, for a fire-bender to create large bursts.

It was much more difficult; and required a great deal more discipline, to create a small, precisely controlled flame. Aang was still a little timid about fire-bending; nevertheless he took a deep breath and concentrated. After a second or two, was able to produce a tiny but bright, wick of fire.

Zuko nodded approvingly down at Aang, who was a very gifted student.

Without even realizing where they were going, they found themselves in front of a huge, ornate door. It reminded Zuko of the door to the Sanctuary of the Avatar in the fire temple. That door had an elemental lock, meaning only a master fire-bender, or five lesser fire benders could open it. This door had a similar mechanism; designed to open only with air-bending.

Zuko supposed that it made sense that they would have those in the temples of the other nations as well. "Is this the temple sanctum, Aang," he asked.

"I've never been inside one, not even in the Fire Nation."

Zuko asked, "Do you suppose…"

"I could let you see it," Aang finished his thought.

'He's getting good at that,' Zuko mused, and nodded.

Motioning for Zuko to take a step back Aang collected himself and focused, just as he had when he made the flame, and then forced a powerful blast of air through the openings on either side of the door. The two of them heard the tumblers inside the great door turn, and slowly it began to open.

Zuko stepped inside and gasped in awe, there were rows upon rows of statues, in concentric circles; all of them were representations of past avatars. The one nearest to the door was that of a tall, somber looking man dressed in the robes of a Fire-nation nobleman.

"Avatar Roku," Zuko whispered with reverence.

Aang nodded, confirming that it was indeed, a statue of Roku. "What do you know about him, Zuko," Aang asked, figuring the prince probably had some good insights into Fire-nation history. "He was my great-grandfather, Aang."

"WHAT, I thought Fire-Lord Sozin was your great-grandfather!"

"On my father's side yes he was, but Avatar Roku was my maternal great-grandfather."

Aang's jaw dropped, he hadn't felt this stunned since he found out he that he was trapped in that iceberg for a hundred years.

Zuko continued, "They were friends, who had grown up in the royal court together. Then, after Roku discovered that he was to be the next Avatar, and once Sozin had been crowned as the new Fire Lord, they had a falling out. Sozin tried to spread the Fire Nation's power over the rest of the world, and Roku was forced to stop him."

Aang then jumped in and said, "Many years later, there was a huge volcanic eruption on Roku's home island; Sozin came to help, but then he saw a chance to make his plans a reality."

Clearly he knew this tale, Zuko thought to himself, and then nodded. He completed the story, "Roku was overcome by toxic gasses, and Sozin left him to die."

"How do you know about this Aang, I had to dig through the secret archives in the catacombs beneath the royal palace for hours just to find out."

Aang wasn't quite sure how he was going to say this, "Well, you see Avatar Roku himself, told me." Now, it was Zuko's turn to be stunned. "How is that possible," Zuko asked, incredulously.

Aang explained it to him, "Do you remember when you caught me at the North Pole?"

"Yeah, kidnapping an unconscious child, it was not exactly one of my shining moments," Zuko replied sullenly.

Aang bristled a bit at Zuko's use of the word, 'child', but let it go. "I wasn't unconscious Zuko; I had crossed over into the spirit realm. When I'm there, I can speak to Roku, Kyoshi, or any of the other previous incarnations of the Avatar."

Zuko thought, 'Once again, Aang has managed to surprise me,' and then said, "I had no idea you could do that, Aang; It must be amazing there, and to be able to experience history through the eyes of the past Avatars would be incredible!"

"Some of it can be a little strange and terrifying," Aang told Zuko, remembering his encounter in the spirit-world with Ko, the 'Face Stealer', "But most of it is incredible."

Just then, the little Avatar had a flash of inspiration. "Would you like to see it, and meet Roku, Zuko?" "Aang," Zuko reminded him patiently, "you may be able to cross back and forth between the mortal and spirit worlds, but I certainly can't."

Aang said "I think I may have a way to take you with me," beaming at the prince.

Zuko sat down on the floor heavily, almost moved to tears; "_You would do that, Aang?_" he asked in a small voice. Once more, Aang's grey eyes peered deep into Zuko's golden ones. "If it were anyone else, Zuko, probably not; but I will do this for you."

Aang assumed a lotus position, and indicated that Zuko should do the same. Then, Aang took Zuko's right hand in his left hand, and placed his own right hand on the back of Zuko's head. Aang instructed Zuko to take several deep, cleansing breaths, and to relax and release all of his thoughts, worries and fears; they were now irrelevant.

Ordinarily, Zuko would never have been able to make his mind this calm, to quiet the inner turmoil he often felt; but in this place, with Aang at his side, it was possible. Aang's tattoos began to glow, and suddenly his eyes opened wide, revealing a brilliant blue-white light. At that same moment, Zuko felt a surge of energy going from Aang's right hand directly into his mind; and then, going from his right hand into Aang's left hand to complete the circuit. Zuko's own eyes went wide and shone with a golden light as bright as the sun.

At first, Zuko felt as if he was caught in a whirlpool; then as if he were floating in the air, finally it seemed as though he were being pulled apart into millions of tiny pieces and put back together. The environment around them had changed. It looked like the woodland glade where Aang had brought him after he was knocked out during their escape from Zhao's fortress.

The difference was that everything here looked washed out, like faded clothing, or a watercolor painting. He looked down at his hands and body, to make sure he was, in fact, whole. He realized with a shock that he was and, he wasn't! He had form, but he did not seem to have substance! It looked as if he had become translucent, and that he was glowing with a faint reddish-gold light. He turned and saw Aang beside him, in a very similar state, except that his glowing aura was a pale blue-white color.

"Aang," Zuko asked; noting that like his form, his voice had changed. It seemed flat, and, at the same time, had a resonant sound here, "Are we in the spirit world?" "Well, it's a representation of the spirit world." Aang's voice had the same weird tonal qualities as Zuko's did.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "It's different each time I come here," Aang told him; "it sometimes appears to be someplace I have been where I felt safe and comfortable, in the real world; more often, it appears as someplace I have to go to in the real world. I don't think anything here actually has a form as we understand it."

"So how do we find Roku?" Zuko asked. Aang looked at him, smiled wickedly, and said, "You might want to brace yourself, Zuko; **Hei-Bai!"** Aang shouted into the forest. "Aang, what're you…," Zuko's question was cut off as something huge came crashing towards them through the forest.

Zuko demanded to know "Aang, what is **that**, who, or what is Hei-Bai?" Suddenly an enormous, six-legged black and white demon reared up above the tree line, breathing blue fire. At least that is what Zuko saw. What Aang saw was also a huge black and white creature, but much more benevolent in nature. It had the appearance of a bear (not a platypus-bear, or a skunk-bear), just a bear.

Instinctively, Zuko shoved Aang behind him, and was about to summon his fire bending to protect them. "Relax, Zuko, its okay, by the way bending doesn't work here," Aang said calmly. "Hei-Bai, how's it going, buddy?"

"That's Hei-Bai?" Zuko asked him, Aang nodded an affirmative.

"What is it…he, whatever?" Zuko asked, nervously. Zuko still saw the creature in its six-legged, demonic form.

"Hei-Bei is the spirit of a forest in the Earth Kingdom; he was upset because the forest he protected was burned down, by, um…"

"By fire-benders," Zuko finished his sentence glumly. "Uuh, yeah," Aang said awkwardly, "He began attacking a nearby Earth-kingdom town, because he thought they were responsible for the destruction. I was able to convince him that the village wasn't at fault, and that the forest would someday return."

Aang spoke loudly to the creature, "Hei-Bai, I have come to see Roku; this is my friend, Zuko. He's not like the ones who hurt your forest." Aang put one glowing blue hand on the Hei-Bai creature, the other on Zuko's forehead; instantly, Zuko saw the creature in its less threatening, more benign, form. Hei-Bai pointed his snout in the direction they had to go. Then, just as suddenly as he appeared, he vanished. This was quite a surprise to Zuko, but Aang didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"So now what," Zuko asked. Aang pointed in the direction Hei-Bai had indicated, and replied cheerily, "We head that way to Roku, silly!"

"Ugh, I don't believe this," Zuko muttered under his breath. "What was that, Zuko," asked Aang. "Nothing," was the mumbled response.


	8. Wisdom & Warnings from Roku

**Chapter-8**

**Wisdom and Warning From Roku **

Aang and Zuko walked until they reached a small pond in a beautiful arboretum surrounded by tall, red marble walls.

Zuko gasped, "This is my mother's garden at the royal palace; I see what you mean about the spirit world looking like a place of safety and comfort in the real world."

"Roku," Aang called, "are you here?"

Avatar Roku's spirit appeared beside the pond in the same spot, Zuko noticed, where he used to sit and feed turtle-ducks with his mother. "Hello, Aang," Roku said in a gravelly, yet warm, voice that reminded Zuko of Uncle Iroh, "It's good to see you, and you have brought a guest."

Aang bowed and replied, "It's good to see you, too, Roku."

"This is Zuko, he's my friend, and…And my great-grandson," Roku completed the sentence, then smiled at Zuko.

Until now, Zuko felt too flabbergasted to do anything but stare, but when he saw the spirit of Roku smiling down at him, he managed to pull it together.

"Avatar Roku," Zuko said, bowing, "I am truly honored to be in your presence."

"It is an honor to meet you, Zuko," Roku said, "it pleases me that history has come full circle. This war began because an Avatar and a Fire-lord of the past failed to resolve their differences before it was too late. Now you, Aang, will restore balance and peace to the world; and you, Zuko, will restore the honor of the Fire-nation, and of our family. And you will do it together. The shadows of the past will be eliminated by the light that the two of you bring to the present and will carry with you into the future."

Roku looked down at them and said knowingly, "You have my blessing." Aang and Zuko looked at each other, smiled, and then simultaneously turned and bowed to Roku. "Thank you, Avatar; no, Great-grandfather Roku," Zuko replied.

Roku adopted a serious tone, "But now, I have a word of warning; Aang do you remember what I told you about the comet?"

"Yes, Roku, it gave great power to Sozin's Fire-benders, he used that power begin the war by launching his assault on my people, he destroyed the Air-nomads," Aang replied, with great sadness in his voice. Zuko felt a pang of sympathy as he heard Aang say this, and placed a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder.

Roku continued, "I believe that Ozai will use its power this time to bring an end to the war," as he looked meaningfully at Zuko.

"He's right, Aang," Zuko told him, "My father will use the comet's power, along with their airship fleet to destroy the Earth-kingdom."

Roku told them, "You must defeat the Fire-lord before he can achieve that objective."

Aang asked, "What if I'm not strong enough, Roku? Since I got hurt in Ba-Sing Se, I haven't been able to enter the Avatar State."

Zuko looked at him, stunned by this information.

"You will find a way, Aang," Roku reassured him, "and you will have Zuko and all of your other companions to help you. We must go our separate ways for now, but we will see each other again. Farewell, Avatar Aang, you are the hope of the future; great-grandson Zuko, you are the redeemer of the past."

The two of them bowed once again to Roku, and then clasped each other's hands.

They felt their spirits transition back to the physical world, Zuko took a deep breath and realized that the entire time he was in the spirit world; he had not actually taken a breath. He and Aang looked at each other, smiled, and embraced just before they passed out from the exertion of traveling in tandem between worlds.


	9. What Once was Lost, Now is Found

**Chapter-9**

**What once was lost,**

**Now is found.**

**(Set immediately prior to "The Southern Raiders") **

Sometime in the middle of the night, Toph woke up in her earth tent. She wasn't sure why, or what, but something did't feel right. She couldn't figure out what it was until her Earth-bending seismic-sense made her aware of the problem. She could feel the heartbeats of Katara and Sokka, as well as their father.

She could also feel Teo, Pipsqueak, Suki, Smellerbee, The Duke and Haru.

Two members of their group were missing; the two who, in Toph's mind, were probably the most important to the success of their mission.

Toph immediately left her tent and went to Katara's to wake her.

"Wha…" she asked irritably, "Toph, it's the middle of the night, go back to bed!"

"Katara, we've got a problem," Toph said urgently.

This brought Katara fully to consciousness. "What is it," she asked Toph with fear in her voice. "Aang and Zuko are missing!"

The two girls quickly woke the others. "Do you think they were captured," Teo asked the group as a whole. Sokka and his father were examining the ground, and then they looked at each other. Hakoda informed them that was no sign of a struggle. "Besides," Sokka added, "If someone came to kidnap them in the middle of the night; no matter how stealthy they were, Toph would have known about it."

"Snoozles has a good point," the young, blind Earth-bender agreed.

Just then, Momo started to chatter wildly, as he stared into a darkened corridor. "What's down there," Hakoda asked his son. "I'm not sure," Sokka answered, "I've never fully explored the temple."

"I have," Teo told them, "The air temple sanctuary is down there. It has a door that only an Air-bender can open, so Aang's the only one who should be able to go in there."

"Well, Momo seems to be on to something, let's check it out," said Sokka's dad. The group got to the sanctuary doors, with Hakoda and 'Pipsqueak' leading the way with torches.

Once there, they discovered the doors slightly ajar. 'That probably meant that at least Aang was inside, if what Teo had told them was accurate,' Hakoda thought. The giant Pipsqueak, handed his torch to Hakoda, and using his immense physical power pushed the door open wide enough for the whole group to enter at once. The sight that met them was unexpected to say the least, Katara in particular, was un-nerved by what she was seeing.

Sitting in the sanctuary in front of the statue of Avatar Roku, were their two missing friends. Aang had Zuko's right hand in his left hand; and had his own right hand on the back of Zuko's head. Both of them had their eyes wide open.

Aang's glowed blue, Zuko's had a golden-red glow. 'Aang couldn't have taken them _both _into the spirit world, could he,' wondered Katara.

At just that moment Zuko and Aang simultaneously took deep inhalations, and the glow faded. The two of them looked at the other tiredly, Zuko hugged Aang; and then they both collapsed! The worried group clustered around the two of them and Katara used her healing abilities to try and determine what precisely had just happened to their friends. "It's okay," she reassured everyone, "I think that whatever they just experienced left them exhausted; but otherwise they're fine." Hakoda and Sokka lifted Zuko and Haru picked up Aang, then their assembled company headed back out to the main chamber.

Gradually, Zuko felt himself returning to a somewhat fuzzy stage of consciousness; everything he had experienced in the spirit world was still a jumble. 'It's going to take some time to sort it all out,' he thought to himself. Then, it all came back to him, or at least some of it; "Aang!" he shouted and tried to sit up, but this only brought on a wave of nausea.

Gentle yet firm hands held him down, and he heard Katara's voice trying to calm him, "Take it easy Zuko, you're back with us." Zuko heard her, but couldn't see her.

There was an indistinct bluish-brown blur in his unfocused vision that he could only assume was Katara. "Ka-Katara is that you," he stammered, "I can't see clearly."

"Your vision should return in another minute or two. Whatever you and Aang experienced left you almost completely drained."

Zuko asked, "Aang, how is he," worried for his safety. "He's still unconscious, but otherwise he's alright. It's my guess that he should come around any time now as well."

"What were you two doing, Zuko," Zuko identified the voice as belonging to Sokka. He turned toward the sound, this time the image was clearer, he could just barely make out Sokka's features. "Ooh," Zuko groaned, the movement had caused a horrendous headache.

"Sokka," came the voice of Hakoda, his and Katara's father, "Why don't we let Zuko rest, for now."

"When Aang regains consciousness, and if they feel up to it, then they can tell us what happened."

"It would be helpful if everyone just left for now," Katara told the others, "let's give them some privacy to recover. I'll keep you all up to date on how they're doing." Zuko still couldn't see her clearly, but gave a small smile of gratitude in the direction of her voice. "Thank you, Katara," he said.

"I'll let you rest now, Zuko."

"Katara wait," Zuko said as slowly and softly as he could, to avoid more headaches and nausea. "Aang and I will tell everyone later, but I want you to know what happened first."

"Zuko, you really don't…" she began. "Yes I do, you deserve at least that much," he told her.

"I realized that Aang can give me something that I haven't had in a very long time a family, and somebody who will love me, unconditionally." Zuko thought Katara was about to disagree, but the arguments died unsaid. "He loves you a great deal, doesn't he?" she asked Zuko. "Yes I don't know why, but he does."

"He should hate me for everything I've done to him, and for all the pain my family is responsible for; but for whatever reason, he doesn't."

Katara heard the raw truth in Zuko's words, and for the first time she saw the pain and sadness that Zuko normally hid behind an angry demeanor and his scar.

"He loves you a great deal too Katara, he couldn't do what the world needs him to do without your support."

Katara was almost moved to tears by Zuko's forthrightness; "Thank you, Zuko," was all she could think to say. "He took you into the spirit world with him, didn't he," she asked. "Yeah, he did, and he introduced me to my great-grandfather, Avatar Roku."

"You're the great-grandson of both Sozin and Roku," she asked him.

"I am," he replied, "it was their falling out which began the war, and Roku said that me and Aang coming together can end the war, redeem the Fire-nation and restore peace."

There was movement on the cot next to Zuko's; Aang was beginning to come around. "You should rest now; he's going to need you when he wakes," Katara told Zuko.

She rose and left him to recuperate, as she walked through the door she turned slightly and saw Zuko reach his hand to the cot beside his own, and grasp Aang's hand tightly.

Even though this development was still a bit of a surprise to Katara, she couldn't help but to smile.

Aang and Zuko recuperated for the rest of the morning; finally, just as the group was preparing for their mid-day meal Zuko made his way out to the main chamber.

"Zuko, welcome back to the land of the living," Sokka quipped.

Zuko gave Sokka a weak smile, and a nod.

However, Katara wasn't really buying it. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Zuko."

"I agree," Suki added, "you are looking a little peaked." "I'll be alright; Aang's awake and asking to see everyone."

Zuko led the way back to their makeshift infirmary, with only a little help from Sokka and Haru. Aang was sitting up in bed, with a serious expression on his usually cheerful face.

"Aang, you're okay," Katara said and rushed forward to embrace him.

"Hi, Katara, everybody," Aang said with a somewhat less than enthusiastic tone. "We've got some bad news, do you remember what I told you about the comet; it's going to return, soon. If I can't defeat Ozai before it arrives, he and his armies will be unstoppable."

"We'll be there with you all the way, airhead," Toph said. This sounded vaguely insulting to Zuko, but he let it pass, he knew Toph was just trying to lighten the mood. He sat beside the Avatar, on the edge of the cot; grasped his hand and said, "We'll all be there for you, Aang." There was no mistaking the affection in the prince's voice. This came as something of a surprise to most of the group; but Katara, Toph and Sokka knew what to expect, and had tried to prepare them for it.

"There's more," Aang told them, "It's alright, Aang;" Katara reassured him, "You, more than anyone else, deserve to have some joy and love in your life. If you can find that with Zuko, then we're all happy for you."

"You're not upset," he asked the group as a whole, but he was really addressing Katara.

"No way, twinkle-toes," Toph told him in her usual irreverent way, "I'm just glad **I** won't have to see what your kids are gonna look like."

Aang and Zuko flushed redder, and hotter than any fires they could bend; but everyone else just laughed, not at them, but with them.

"Thank you all, facing Ozai is the hardest thing we've ever had to do together," Aang told them with grateful sincerity, "But with all of us working together, I know we can do it, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Let's let Aang rest now," Hakoda advised everyone.

"We'll all be just in the next room if either of you need anything," Katara added.

Zuko caught Aang's eye, and knew that the younger man wanted him to stay. He gave a nod and slight smile and winked with his good eye to Katara.

"Do you think they're really happy for us, Zuko," Aang asked him, after the others were out of earshot.

"I think that they're happy that you're happy Aang; you have no idea how much you mean to all of them, and they all feel very protective of you."

"Zuko, do you think we can actually beat your father, we could barely take Azula together, and he's got to be even worse than she is."

"Well to be fair Aang, when we fought my sister, we weren't really working together; it was more a question of having a common enemy. This time, we're truly a team."

"You know Zuko," Aang said, with a hint of a smile and a little of the old sparkle in his eyes, "I don't care what anyone says, you're pretty smart."

Even Zuko's usually serious face had to crack into a smile to see Aang happy and making jokes again.

For the first time, since his mother's disappearance, Zuko actually felt, _happy_, _himself._


	10. Azula Strikes

**Part IV: On the Run**

**Chapter 10**

**Azula Strikes**

**(Set Between 'Boiling Rock Pt. 2' and 'The Southern Raiders')**

Aang and Zuko spent that evening together, eventually drifting off to sleep, side-by-side. For the first time, since either of them could remember, neither one of them was woken by disturbing dreams. Unfortunately, they both awoke to a nightmare, which was all too real!

It was just after dawn; Zuko always rose with the sun, and Aang rose with Zuko. They realized that the birds, which usually sang from the rafters of the temple, and surrounding cliff sides, had gone silent. Appa and Momo were also unusually quiet. Abruptly, Aang was running toward the edge of the cliff and used a simultaneous blast of wind and rock to deflect an explosive launched from somewhere below.

The bomb detonated just a few dozen yards away from the temple. The blast roused everyone just in time to see Aang close the storm shutters, which protected the temple. Zuko, Toph, Katara and Sokka were beside him in a heartbeat.

"Those shutters won't hold them for long," Sokka shouted over the noise of crumbling rocks. "I don't think it's going to matter," Toph shouted back, "they're going to blow this whole place sky high!"

Toph and Haru combined their earth-bending talents to create a tunnel that would take them to the airship Zuko and Sokka had commandeered. They had camouflaged it nearby, but kept it ready to fly, in the event they needed to make a hasty exit.

Zuko shouted to Sokka and Hakoda, "Get everyone to safety, I'll hold them off, I think this is a 'family' visit!" With that, Zuko raced to a section of the wall that had crumbled and leapt over it. "Zuko, no," Aang shouted, but his voice was lost in the din of the explosions and stones crashing to the ground.

Toph and Haru were doing everything they could to keep their improvised tunnel from collapsing, but despite Toph being a virtual master of Earth-bending, and Haru also being highly capable, they couldn't hold the cave up under this pounding for long! Aang was struggling to get his ten-ton bison into the tunnel, but it was a losing battle; Appa was highly claustrophobic. "I can't get him to go in there, Appa hates tunnels!"

"Aang, there's no other way out," Katara shouted, trying to reason with him. Sokka said to his father, "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship, we'll fly out, and join up with you later!" "NO!" his sister snapped, "The Fire-nation can't separate our family again!" Her father reassured her that it wasn't forever; just a temporary separation.

Aang, Katara, Suki and Sokka got on the bison, and Toph placed her hand on the wall of stone that separated them from freedom. "I can clear that away, and we can fly out of here!"

"There's an awful lot of fire in that general direction," Suki pointed out.

"We can make it; Sokka, you take the reins," Aang shouted, "I'll give Toph and Katara a hand." Aang and Toph cleared the tunnel, but left a shield of stone, just large enough to provide cover for Appa, for they knew they'd be flying into fire blasts. After they were free of the temple, Aang and Katara provided a covering envelope of water, while Toph maintained their stone shield up front.

After they were free of the temple, Aang looked back, sadly. Yet another one of his people's temples, the last monuments of the Air-Nomad civilization was about to be destroyed. He couldn't be concerned with that, right now. The more important concern right now was for Zuko's safety.

Aang desperately looked around for him, but Sokka was actually the first to spot him. "He's there," he shouted pointing to one of the larger airships. They all looked to where Sokka pointed, and saw Zuko on top of the zeppelin, facing off against his sadistic sister, Azula! The two of them glared at each other, Zuko with a mixture of disgust and sadness, Azula with psychotic fury.

"What are you doing here," he shouted at her; she smugly yelled back, "Isn't obvious, I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

The two of them charged at each other, building enormous blasts of fire as they ran; hers were icy blue flames, his were a brilliant orange. They met in the center of the airship,where there was an enormous burst of flames as his fire met hers; and the force of the impact threw them both back. Both of them flew down the curving sides of the ship, Azula tumbling to starboard, Zuko to port.

When Zuko fell off the cliff during the fight with 'Combustion Man', he was able to grab a nearby vine, thus saving himself.

This time there was no such luck

"**SOKKA**," Aang screamed as he watched Zuko plunging downward

"I'm on it, Aang," his friend yelled back, reassuring him. Sokka pulled on the reins, directing Appa up to the left and then, curving down into a steep dive which would take them below Zuko. As soon as they were underneath the falling prince, Aang created a gust, to nudge the prince just a little on his course; and then he and Katara reached up with tendrils of water and pulled him down into the saddle.

Zuko sagged to his knees between them, and then embraced them both. They all looked back to see Azula still plunging downward.

"She's…not going to make it." Zuko said simply, with a touch of melancholy in his voice. As if she heard him; and just had to prove her brother wrong, Azula shot out blasts of blue fire from her hands and feet. She used the flame-bursts as rockets to propel her toward the cliff-side, and saved herself.

"Of course, _she would_ make it." Zuko now said, the earlier sadness in his voice replaced with sarcasm. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned expecting to see Aang; but was surprised to see that it was actually Sokka. He and Aang had switched places; since Aang was the one most capable of steering Appa.

Zuko saw camaraderie, and understanding in Sokka's blue eyes. Despite all of the horrible things Azula had done, she was still Zuko's little sister; just as Katara was Sokka's.

Sokka wouldn't wish for anyone to have to watch his sister die that way.

They flew on, unsure of where they could go that Azula wouldn't follow. Zuko inched his way forward he was still somewhat shaken up from his fall, and he had never been all that comfortable moving around while Appa was in flight. He moved tentatively toward Aang, and sat down in the forward most part of the saddle. He couldn't bring himself to go out and join Aang on Appa's head, sitting between the giant bison's horns.

"Aang, I've got an idea, I think I know one place where we can go that nobody would think to look for us."

The young avatar looked back and smiled at Zuko, he knew that Zuko wasn't much of a fan of flying, and he appreciated that he was willing to make the effort to come out here and give him this news.

"I'm so happy that you're safe, Zuko; when you fell off the airship back there, I was terrified."

"It was pretty terrifying from my point of view, too, Aang," Zuko told him.

The young Avatar couldn't help himself, Zuko rarely made jokes, and even though it probably wasn't his intention this time it was funny. Aang laughed, and so did everyone else. Zuko flushed bright red, but smiled at his friends. No, he corrected himself, just as he had realized the first day with the avatar's group; they were Aang's family, and now they were his family, too.

"Zuko," said Sokka, as the group stared at the large beachfront villa "I don't want to tell you how to do your job, but there's no way we're going to be safe here!"

"I don't think we've got anything to worry about, Sokka," Zuko answered him.

"But, we're hiding from the Fire-lord in his own summer house," Suki said to support her boyfriend.

The prince explained, "Our family hasn't come here since we were actually happy, and that was a long time ago."

He noticed everyone looking at him with concern, especially Aang. 'This always happens when he starts thinking about his messed up family,' Aang thought to himself.

Katara seemed to notice the change in mood as well, "Are there any specific rooms we should take or stay out of, for that matter," she asked, in order to change subjects.

"No, not really, the Fire-lord's suite is on the north side of the third floor; the opposite rooms were my mother's, I want those," Zuko answered her.

Everyone noted that Zuko had implied that even though his parents were husband and wife, they didn't normally share a bed.

"In between, are rooms that were used by me, my sister and other members of the royal family. The second floor rooms are all guest rooms I think, you can take your pick."

Zuko easily broke the lock that was keeping the doors secure, and went inside. He found himself lost in a flood of memories that came crashing down like a tsunami. He was so caught up in reminiscences that he didn't even realize the rest of the gang had followed him inside.

"Are there any lights?" Suki asked.

"Aang," Zuko said, indicating the lanterns along the walls.

The two of them centered themselves, and within less than half a minute, they had used fire bending to bring a warm glow to the old house. The others were very impressed, they knew that Zuko could do this, of course; but it was surprising how far Aang's fire bending abilities had come in such a short space of time.


	11. New Living Arrangements

**Chapter 11**

**New Living Arrangements, **

**Some Downtime, and a Tough Choice**

**(Set Between 'The Southern Raiders' and 'Sozin's Comet Pt. 1')**

While the gang settled into their new temporary quarters, Zuko went to see how Aang was doing, and if he liked his new room. It was the one Zuko had used when the Royal Family would come here on their summer retreats. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer; so he asked quietly through the door, "Are you in there?"

"If you're looking for Aang, I saw him going out to the courtyard," came a soft voice from behind him; Zuko turned and saw the boy in the wheelchair, Teo rolling towards him. Teo abruptly stopped, when Zuko looked at him. '_Crap_,' Teo thought to himself, '_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything._'

Much to Teo's considerable surprise, Zuko gave him a slight smile, and said, "Thanks, Teo, isn't it?"

"Yeah," said the wheelchair bound teen with a slight squeak; thinking, '_This guy really isn't so bad, when you get to know him.'_

Zuko thanked Teo, and made his way out to the courtyard in the center of the building, where Aang had laid out his sleeping mat. "Why are you out here, Aang, there are plenty of rooms in the house."

"The Air-Nomads always slept outdoors whenever possible, Zuko," Aang explained, "My people always liked wide open spaces, and tended to avoid enclosed areas."

"I guess that would make sense," Zuko said; "fire-benders tend to like wide open spaces as well," he explained to Aang, "unless you use a great deal of caution, fire-bending indoors can have _unfortunate_ consequences."

"Even outdoors, it can away from you," Aang agreed, "do you remember what I told you about burning Katara, the day you arrived?" "Yes, I do," Zuko replied, "I didn't want to ask about the details, you seemed so distraught over it."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you, after all, we're kind of, I don't know dating, aren't we," asked Aang, in an almost naïve sounding way. "It sounds like a silly way to say it, but I don't know what else to call it, so I guess so," Zuko replied.

Aang told Zuko the story of his very first fire-bending lessons, "I met a fire-bending master, a former general named Jeong-Jeong, who had left the Fire-Nation." Zuko nodded, he'd heard rumors about a high-ranking deserter shortly before his own exile.

"He tried to instill in me a sense of patience and discipline. I was over-eager, and totally impatient, so I wouldn't listen to him, I tried to imitate a move that a Fire juggler had demonstrated at a local festival. I lost control of the fire, and it got away from me; Katara threw up her hands to protect her face."

Here Aang paused and looked at Zuko, he reached his hand up to touch the burned side of his companion's face. "Katara's hands were badly burned, and Sokka was furious at me and Jeong-Jeong. Luckily for all of us, Katara discovered her healing abilities shortly after and within a few minutes, she was alright again."

"After that," Aang continued, "I never wanted to fire-bend again."

"Fire-bending, in and of itself, isn't something to fear, Aang." Zuko explained, "It's a power that must be controlled, and used wisely, just like any of the other bending disciplines. It can be wild, and unpredictable, but no more so than strong winds, earthquakes, or waves in the ocean. I know you to be an excellent air-bender, I've also watched you practicing your water and earth forms with Katara and Toph. If you can master _those_ forms, you can master_ fire_, as well."

"Wow Sparky, I'm impressed," Toph's voice said; "You almost sounded like your Uncle Iroh, just then." Zuko and Aang spun around to see Aang's other two teachers standing there behind them. Zuko pretended to be mad, "How long were you two standing there spying on us?" He tried to put a little of the 'old Zuko's' scowl into it, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

Katara caught the smirk, and Toph sensed Zuko's mood and the three of them, along with Aang began to laugh. Sokka and Suki, hearing the laughter came to see what was up. They found their friends doubled over with belly laughs. "Who would've imagined, ten months ago, you guys sitting around having a laugh with old 'hot-pants' over there," Sokka joked joining in the fun. "Sokka, be nice," his girlfriend gently chided, pretending to swat him on the head. "Right, anyway who's ready for a day at the beach," Sokka asked.

Just then, a blast of thunder split the air. "So much for our day at the beach," Sokka said with equal parts disappointment and sarcasm. As the downpour began, everybody gathered back inside and played pi-sho, or explored the mansion. Aang realized that Zuko didn't accompany them; and went to look for him.

Aang found Zuko in his usual place, that is to say off on his own, out on the porch. "I thought I'd find you out here, _Mr. I wanna be grumpy and as far away from people having fun as possible." _ Zuko favored Aang with a not quite smile, and said, "I was just thinking."

"About what Zuko," Aang gently prodded. "About my family what happened to my mom, where we went wrong, that sort of thing; I honestly don't know if we're going to be able to defeat my father without taking his life, Aang."

Aang had considered that possibility himself; and, it was not something he liked to think about. "Do you really think it'll come to that, Zuko?"

"I think it's a possibility you should be prepared for, Aang."

Another blast of thunder rattled the house, "Zuko, I've never told anyone this, but ever since I was caught in the storm after leaving the air temple, I've been afraid of lightning."

"How would you like to learn to redirect lightning, Aang?" Aang's face lit up at the suggestion. "You know how to do that?"

"Uncle taught me the technique," Zuko informed him, "And it's certainly something that would be useful to know when dealing with either Ozai, or Azula. And, I think it'll be easier for you to learn than it was for me, because it's a technique based on water-bending." Aang's face lit up again. It always amazed Zuko, how easily Aang could go from being depressed or afraid, to experiencing seemingly boundless happiness.

"Lightning is a pure expression of fire; it isn't dependent on anger or other emotions" Zuko said, repeating the words of his uncle. "When you allow the energy to travel along this line, down the arm, through the stomach, up and out through the other arm. The stomach path is crucial, Aang, If the lightning passes through your heart, it can be fatal."

"Have you ever used the technique, Zuko?"

"Only once on the day of the eclipse, my father charged a lightning attack at me, and I redirected it back at him."

"What was it like?" Aang asked "Terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. You feel so powerful, holding so much energy in your body, but one mistake, and it's all over."

"Well there's always Katara, some spirit water and her healing hands."

"Actually, Aang;" Katara, who had just come back out to the porch told him, "I used the last of the spirit water, after Azula shot you in Ba-Sing-Se."

"Oh," the young avatar said, in a voice barely above a whisper. "Aang, I know you aren't a violent person, and you've never taken a life," Zuko told him, "But, you just may have to take Ozai's life before he takes yours." Katara watched wide eyed, Aang looked at her, and saw that she was leaning toward agreeing with Zuko on this.

Aang wanted to shout at his companions for suggesting such a thing, the idea of taking a life was abhorrent to him!

"I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like, Zuko. This goes against everything I was taught by monk Gyatso, it's a violation of everything my people stood for."

"Then don't," Zuko said, quietly, and simply. "I spent so long trying to reclaim what I thought was my destiny. What I didn't realize is that you create your own destiny, out of the choices you make. Whatever you need to do, I'll support you; and, so will Katara, Sokka, and all the others."

Zuko spoke with such conviction, that Aang knew it to be the truth. Zuko was not generally one for public displays of affection, but without shame, he put an arm around the little avatar. "Thanks Zuko, Katara, knowing that you'll support me no matter what; makes this all seem a little less scary."

"Isn't that why you put me on the payroll in the first place, Aang?" Zuko asked in another of his rare displays of humor. Aang gave them a weak smile of gratitude. However, he also understood that they might just be right about this. "Thanks, guys, would you mind giving me some time alone to think?"

Zuko and Katara nodded, and Zuko said, "We'll be in the library, if you need us, Aang."

Aang heard the rain starting to let up, and decided to stay on the porch to try to meditate. He had been out there for about half an hour, or so he guessed; it was hard to keep track of time when he was in a deep meditative state. He heard the door to the house open behind him. He heard the deliberately measured footsteps, and picked up the faint odor of charcoal and smoke that always accompanied a certain fire-bending prince. "What do you need, Zuko?"

"Nothing, I just came to see how you were doing."

Zuko seemed to be very critical of himself for what he perceived as his lack of social skills, but Aang noticed that he always managed to say exactly the right thing at the right time. "Would you just please stay here, for a little while, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Sure," was all Zuko needed to say. Aang knew with absolute certainty, that regardless of what the next several days brought their way Zuko would always be by his side providing a quiet and strong, core of support. Aang thought, 'I've never been in love, I wonder if it's like this for everyone?'


	12. Where's Our Avatar?

**Chapter 12**

**Where's our Avatar?**

**(Set During 'Sozin's Comet Pt.2')**

Zuko sat there, with one arm draped around Aang for some time, eventually, they both drifted off to sleep. The first thing Zuko became aware of was the feeling of warmth he always got when the first rays of sunlight fell upon his face. The second thing Zuko realized was that his companion was no longer present. He smiled slightly, thinking Aang went inside to prepare breakfast or something equally silly, but charming.

Zuko was greeted with the sight of the rest of their friends coming downstairs, or out of the first floor bathroom. Katara looked around, and then at Zuko, "Where's Aang, wasn't he with you?"

"I thought he came back inside," Zuko replied, his voice raised slightly.

Sokka and Suki walked in looking somewhat sheepish, they had clearly spent the night together, they both immediately noticed a sense of urgency charging the room, however. "What's wrong," Suki asked her boyfriend's sister. "We can't find Aang," she told them, concern straining her voice.

Zuko immediately took charge. "Everyone spread out; search the house, and the beach," it took all of twenty minutes for them to come up negative. "Do you think he ran away again?" Toph asked. "No," Sokka told her, "his staff and Appa are still here." "Well, then what do you think happened, oh great detective," the blind earth-bender asked sarcastically.

"Aang disappears before an important battle," Sokka said smugly, "it's pretty clear he's on a spirit world journey." Zuko pointed out the hole in Sokka's theory, "If that was the case, wouldn't his body still be here?" "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part."

"So, what do you think we should do, Zuko?" Katara asked, and Zuko became uncomfortably aware of four pairs of eyes turning in his direction. "I'm not sure, why are you all looking at me?"

"Well," Toph explained, "you are kind of the expert at tracking Aang."

"Yeah, what **do you** **think** we should do," Suki added her voice to Katara's question.

"There is one other person who might be able to help us deal with the Fire-lord and Azula, I think I know where to find him, but we've got to head for the Earth-Kingdom right away."

Within forty minutes, everyone was packed and ready to go, Appa was saddled and they were heading at the bison's best speed toward the great wall of the Earth-Kingdom's capitol, Ba-Sing-Se. Sokka asked, "Zuko, who is in the Earth-Kingdom that you think can help us, there's certainly no way Aang's there."

Zuko explained his plan, "On the day of the eclipse, I went to the prison in which my father had locked up my uncle."

"He had already gotten himself out, disabling several guards along the way; They said he was like a one man army."

"I believe that he's going there to retake Ba-Sing-Se from the Fire Nation."

"How is he going to do that on his own, no matter how formidable he is?" Katara asked.

"I don't think he's going to be alone, have any of you ever heard of the _Order of the White Lotus," _Zuko asked them, and was met with grins from their assembled company.

"When we meet up with them, I'll find out what their plans are, and if they can spare anyone to help us in the Fire-Nation, one way or another, we're going to end this war soon."

Their group arrived at the wall of Ba-Sing-Se just after sunset.

Zuko said "We should camp for now, and pick up the search in a few hours."

Their group wanted to keep looking for Aang, and time was of the essence; but they had to admit, they were tired, and could at least use a short break.

Zuko, Sokka and Toph began setting up camp, while Katara and Suki began preparations for a meal. Just as their meals were ready and everyone settled in to eat, a vast rumbling sound interrupted their repast. Toph was the first to react, she was aware of the disturbance several seconds before the others. Huge pillars of earth interspersed with jets of fire sprang up around them. The group was quick to react, everyone dropped into a defensive stance almost immediately.

Just then, a familiar cackling laugh split the air. Sokka and Katara recognized it immediately, everyone else found it a little off-putting. "Well, what have we got here?" the voice behind the laugh asked. "Bumi," exclaimed Katara, "We're so glad to see you!"

"What's going on, we're surrounded by old people," Toph asked. "These are all great masters and friends of ours, Toph," Katara explained. Sokka and Katara recognized all of the faces, Bumi, the eccentric old king of the Earth-Kingdom city-state of Omashu, Piandao, the Fire-Nation's premier swordsman and sword-maker; who was Sokka's teacher, Master Jeong-Jeong, Aang's first fire-bending teacher, and Paku, of the Northern Water-Tribe, Katara's water-bending master.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society," the master swordsman and sword maker; Piandao said. "The White Lotus," Sokka asked.

"That's the one;" old Bumi said. "The Order of the White Lotus transcends the division between the nations, and has always been about truth and beauty and justice;" General Jeong-Jeong added.

Even though his face was weary looking and heavily lined with age, Zuko recognized Jeong-Jeong's voice right away. "You, you're the one who…"

"Yes my prince," Jeong-Jeong said bowing low in front of Zuko, "It was my proposal that got many of our people killed, and many more in the Earth Kingdom. I also bear the responsibility for what happened to you afterwards."

"I hope that one day you will find it within your heart to forgive me."

"General there's no need, I don't hold you responsible this," he said, pointing to his face; "There's been enough suffering, blame and guilt to go around, we don't need to add to it."

Katara and the others looked at Zuko in wonder, Aang had sworn he had really changed for the better, but until now they had no idea just how profound that change had been.

Katara, in particular, was surprised with how forgiving Zuko was acting, and that he held no malice toward the man that had inadvertently caused his suffering.

"A few months ago," said Piandao, "word was sent out that we were needed for something important."

"It was sent by your uncle, a Grand Lotus," Paku said, "Iroh of the Fire-nation." "Whe-where is he?" Zuko asked, hesitantly. Piandao pointed to a large tent in the center of the order's compound, "He's in there, Prince Zuko."

Zuko waited outside the tent, he knew his uncle was on the other side; however, he could not bring himself to go in.

The last person he expected to come and try to offer support walked towards him. "What's wrong, Zuko," asked Katara. "He hates me," Zuko said, referring to his uncle, "He was always looking out for me, and I stuck a knife in his back."

She asked him, "You're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More than anything I've ever done in my life."

"Then he'll forgive you; do you Remember how angry Sokka and I were at you? Now, we know that you didn't really want to hurt anyone, and we can't imagine not having you as our friend. You've come as far as any of us during the last year, Zuko in fact after what I just saw out there, I would say farther than most."

"Thank you, Katara, that means a lot, coming from you," Zuko told her, sincerely, giving her a tight hug. "I'll be waiting here, if you want to talk some more," she told him. Zuko hesitated at the flap of the tent for just a few seconds more, and then went inside. "Uncle," the prince whispered into the darkened tent. The old man was just waking up from a nap and became aware of his young nephew in the darkness behind him. Zuko was silent for a handful of heartbeats while he tried to find the words to express what he was feeling.

Before he could say anything, Zuko found himself caught up in a fierce embrace that his uncle threw around his shoulders. "Uncle," he asked in a voice thick with emotion, "how can you forgive me so easily?" "I turned my back on everything you tried to teach me; I turned my back on you, I thought you'd be furious." "I was never angry with you, Zuko," Iroh told him, "I was sad because you'd lost your way, and I was worried that you were going to lose yourself."

"I did lose myself, and my way, uncle," Zuko admitted. "But you found the right path again, and you found your way here, to me again, Zuko; and," Uncle Iroh continued, "You did it by yourself, on your own terms, you've finally learned to determine your own destiny."

"I didn't do it all by myself, I couldn't have done it by myself," Zuko told Iroh; "Had it not been for a lot of guidance from you, and a lot of help from some new friends." Zuko went to the tent flap and motioned for someone outside to come in.

"Uncle, you kind of know each other already, but I'd like to introduce you properly, this is my friend Katara; Katara, my uncle, General Iroh." Katara smiled at the old general, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Zuko's told us a lot about you, and how much you've meant to him over these last few difficult years."

"It is a pleasure to properly meet you, Miss Katara," "May I assume you are here with the young Avatar and the rest of your companions?"

"Actually, uncle," Zuko told him, "That's one of the reasons we're here, Aang is missing."

Iroh was disturbed by this news, for two reasons.

One, the disappearance of the avatar was very troubling, in and of itself. The second reason had more to do with the way Zuko said it, there was a great deal of anxiety behind his words. "Perhaps, you should start from the beginning;" the wise general suggested, as he went to put on a pot of tea. "I'm not sure how you're going to react to this uncle, but I think that… Zuko hesitated, but recovered his resolve when he felt Katara place a supporting hand on his arm; "I've developed a relationship with Aang."

Iroh had to admit that he was not completely surprised by this news, but he was fairly surprised that Zuko could admit it so easily. The old general was diplomatic enough not to say it, however.

"I see, how did you come to this knowledge, Zuko?"

Zuko looked at Katara, who nodded in encouragement; and the he said, "After I left the Fire-Nation, I had nowhere to go, so I joined Aang's group."

"They were…understandably reluctant to accept me, at first." At this statement, Zuko gave Katara a small grin; and, Iroh let out a soft chuckle. "It took me a while to realize," Zuko continued, "That Aang and I had both been victims of unhappy pasts, and uncertain futures." "When we realized that we were more alike than different, all the old anger went away, and a connection began to form."


	13. Laying the Cards on the Table

**Chapter 13**

**Laying the Cards on the Table**

**(Set During 'Sozin's Comet Pt. 2')**

Katara wanted to blurt out the story, but restrained herself. She felt Zuko tense up, and then relax beside her. He knew what she was thinking; and he was glad she didn't say it. "It's okay, Zuko" Katara reassured him with a hand on his arm. "Once we realized how similar we really were a _relationship_ began to form between Aang and me." Speaking about the matter in such clinical terms made it easier for Zuko to get the words out.

"When you say a relationship, Prince Zuko," said Iroh, trying approach the subject tactfully; "I take it that you are referring to more than simple friendship. "Yes, Uncle," was Zuko's blunt answer. "That is not unexpected, my nephew." Zuko looked at Iroh with a dumbfounded expression on his face. "You knew about Aang and me, that's impossible, we didn't even realize it ourselves until less than a week ago."

"I've seen the look on your face Zuko," Iroh explained,"Every time there was a sighting of the Avatar. You were still pursuing him, but your motives for doing so had clearly changed."

Zuko should have known he couldn't have fooled the clever old man. "Now," Iroh asked, "When was the last time anyone saw young Aang?" Zuko blushed, a little; and said, sheepishly, "He...was with me last night, and he was gone this morning."

Before anyone jumped to conclusions, Zuko hastily added; " We talked late into the night, he was telling me how worried he was about the comet." "He said he was afraid of what he might have to do; what he might have to become, to beat Ozai."

Zuko continued, "Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, and I guess I fell asleep beside him there, on the porch."

Zuko was looking at his feet as he said this, but then he looked up and was surprised to see tears in the eyes of both Katara _and _Uncle Iroh. "Oh, Zuko; I'm so glad that you were there for him," Katara said, " I've tried to get him to open up about the comet, I think he didn't want to talk about it with me, to protect me."

"I must caution you, Zuko," Iroh warned, "There may be many who would not be able to accept this; particularly in the Fire-nation."

"In addition, in this time of war, anything can happen; neither you nor young Aang can afford the distraction "Nevertheless, I am happy that you've found someone who you can care about, and who will return the affection."

Zuko nodded his understanding; he knew it would not be an easy road to travel. But, as he once said to Aang, he had always had to struggle to get what he wanted, and that gave him a great deal of inner strength. "Now," the old general continued, "Your friends must be getting worried, let us go and see how they are doing."

Iroh was right as usual, Sokka was practically beside himself, concerned for what his sister and Zuko were doing for so long inside the tent; not to mention where Aang had disappeared to. The look of relief that came over his face when he saw Katara, Zuko and old Iroh stepping out into the late afternoon sunshine was obvious to all who saw him and he blushed, sheepishly. "Good afternoon, everyone," Iroh said cheerily.

Their little group set about making their evening meal and were discussing what would happen, should Aang not return. "What if Aang doesn't come back," Toph, always direct, asked the question on everyone's mind. Iroh reassured them that Aang would face his destiny today, as they all would. After this, with absolute seriousness, Iroh told Zuko that he needed to return home, to assume the throne, when Ozai fell. Iroh also warned him that Azula would be there waiting for him; and, that he'd need help dealing with her.

"You're right uncle," Zuko agreed, "Katara, how'd you like to help me put Azula in her place?" "I'd like that," she replied; "I'd **REALLY **like that."

Sokka asked what the destiny of the rest of was to be; if Aang was to confront the Fire-lord, and Zuko and Katara were to fight Azula? "What do you think it is?" the wily old general asked him.

Sokka answered, "I think that…regardless of where Aang is, we should do whatever we can to stop the airship fleet." Toph put in, "And that means, when Aang does show up to face Ozai, we'll be there to get his back, if he needs us!" Iroh gave them a soft smile, and nodded approvingly at their insight.

"One thing I don't understand, uncle;" Zuko wanted to know, "Why do you say I should assume the throne; by rights, it should be yours." Iroh looked sagely at his nephew, and said, "No Zuko, were I to assume the throne, history would see it as one brother overthrowing another to seize power; it could make things even worse. It must be someone from a new generation, whom everyone will recognize, and who has unquestionable honor." "Unquestionable honor," Zuko asked; "But, I've so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have, you've struggled," Iroh replied, "and you have frequently fallen; but you have always picked yourself up and confronted your difficulties with courage and resolve."

"That is why it has to be you, and no one else."

"I'll try; uncle but I'll still need your help."

"You shall always have it, my nephew.'


	14. Aang Finds An Unusual Source of Wisdom

**Chapter 14**

**Aang Finds an Unusual Source of Wisdom**

**(Set During 'Sozin's Comet Pt.3')**

Aang woke, feeling more than a little bit groggy. The last thing he could recall was falling asleep next to Zuko on the porch. He had felt so safe; the fire bender's form gave off warmth, greater than that of a normal person, so even with the cool air coming off the water; there had been no need for a blanket.

'Or perhaps,' Aang thought, 'It was the warm feelings the two have them had begun to develop for one another, which had contributed to that.' Now that safety was gone, as Aang looked around and realized he wasn't on the porch any more.

In fact, Aang was pretty sure he wasn't even on Ember Island, any more That island had rocky cliffs and forested hills surrounded by white sand beaches. This place seemed more like a jungle. The eerie thing was, Aang had never heard of a jungle that was absolutely silent. He could hear no birds, no animals in the underbrush, not even the buzzing of insects.

"Where are we, Momo?" Aang asked, aloud, "Maybe we're in the spirit world. "But, no," he said to his pet, "you can still see and hear me." Aang then gathered his energies, and released a powerful blast of wind; "Besides, my bending works, as well."

Momo chirped, Aang answered him; I know you can't talk; it's just that pretending to hear you speak helps me to think. Momo chirruped again, "I am going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear you say that!" Aang said and made as if to walk away with his nose pointed upward at an insulted angle.

Aang made his way to the top of a tall hill, and looked around, to get his bearings. He was surprised to see that he was on an island; and what was even more surprising, the whole island seemed to be moving! Aang and Momo could still see the coast of the Fire-nation, but, it was gradually getting smaller as they moved farther away. 'This doesn't make any sense,' thought Aang; 'How can an island be moving?'

Aang rushed back down the hill to the water's edge and dove in; as the bubbles cleared he could make out the outline of enormous feet paddling in the surf below the 'island'. He came to the surface for air, and spotted Momo, now sitting on a branch hanging over the water. "It's amazing, Momo, it's the biggest animal I've ever seen! I've got to swim around and try to find its head." With a burst of water-bending, Aang shot himself around of the foremost part of the…_whatever_ this thing was.

Soon, Aang found himself staring into an enormous and intimidating pair of golden eyes, which strangely, reminded him of Zuko. '_I hope he's alright', _Aang thought to himself. Abruptly, Aang found himself being pushed to the surface on a column of water rising on top of one of the titanic creature's gigantic forelimbs. _**"Welcome, Avatar Aang, I've been waiting a long time for your arrival,"**_ the gigantic creature, which Aang now recognized as a lion turtle, from parchments he'd seen in Won-shi-tong's library, seemed to say.

Aang did a double-take, "Did, you just…_speak,_" he asked the creature. Again the softly rumbling voice spoke, directly into Aang's mind, it seemed; _**"I am the keeper of the knowledge of antiquity, I have seen all of the ages of your kind."**_ Aang seemed to consider this, and then said, "If that's true, then you know of the hundred years of war." _**"Yes,"**_ the lion-turtle rumbled, sadly; _**"I also know that you have lost your connection to the energy of the universe."**_

"_**Know that you have not permanently lost that connection, you've just forgotten how to find the path." **_Aang was stunned to hear this, and asked, "How am I to find it again?"

"_**How did you find it the first time, Avatar Aang?"**_ The lion-turtle asked. Aang replied, somewhat hesitantly, "Guru Patik told me that I had to let go of my worldly connections; to allow my spirit to be free, in order to enter the avatar state." _**"Very good, you are wise for one so young,"**_ the lion turtle telepathically communicated. _**"However, since you are not looking to discover that mystery; but, to rediscover it, you must find a different path."**_

Aang asked, "What is this other path, how will I know it?" _**"You already know it; you just may not realize it."**_ Aang found himself completely baffled, at this point. "What does _that_ mean?" he wanted to know. The lion-turtle replied, _**"Now, you must discover what your strongest connection to the world is, in order to properly serve the world."**_

Aang was uncertain what that meant, "How am I to know what that is?" _**"From what, or whom, do you draw solace and strength?"**_The lion-turtle turtle asked into his mind. Aang's thoughts turned to Katara, Sokka, and Toph and how much they had gone through over the last year.

_They_ _were_ his _family_, and had been a source of great strength, and joy, to Aang. But now, there was one more face that came to his mind unbidden, and it was more prominent than the others. It was a face that Aang had once feared in his most terrifying nightmares, and which he now saw in his most intimate dreams; "Zuko," Aang whispered.**"**_**Yes," **_the lion-turtle softly rumbled into Aang's mind.** "**_**He is your source of inspiration and strength, just as you are his, focus on your affection for him; and his for you and you will always find strength."**_

_"Will that be enough to defeat Ozai?" Aang asked the lion-turtle. _The lion turtle touched Aang's forehead with a single massive claw, and Aang heard it rumble_, "__**If your spirit is strong enough**__, __**young Avatar, you can achieve anything. **__**The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. In the era before the avatar, we bent not the elements, but the energy inside us. But only the most indomitable spirit can force Ozai's black spirit to yield to purified light." **_

As Aang listened to the lion-turtle, he saw images from the distant past; he saw people using the technique of energy bending, and understood what he had to do.__


	15. Heading for the Final Showdown

**Chapter 15 (Part 1) **

**Heading for**

**The Final Showdown**

**(Set During Sozin's Comet Pt. 3)**

Although Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph and the others were concerned about Aang, they were about to go into the biggest fights of their lives; it was that on which they had to focus, now. Zuko and Katara were on Appa, they were going to the Fire-nation capital to confront Azula; Sokka, Suki and Toph were on the back of a giant eel-hound, they were going to intercept the airship fleet.

Finally, Iroh, Paku, Piandao, Bumi and Hakoda, along with the rest of the order of the White Lotus; readied themselves for the Ba-Sing Se campaign. They all shared a wistful glance around at the others; they each knew that there was every chance that they might never see some of these faces again. There was too much to say, yet it did not need to be said. Everyone could see their sentiments mirrored in the others' faces. Then, they all went to do what had to be done, to face their destinies.

As Zuko and Katara rode upon Appa toward the islands of the Fire-Nation archipelago, she glanced over at him and saw Zuko staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

"It'll be alright, Zuko," she reassured him, "Together, we can handle Azula."

"I'm not worried about my psycho sister," he told her, "I'm worried about Aang, we don't even know where he is, I just hope uncle is right, and that he'll return. I'm worried because while I really respect his dedication to only using force as a last resort, I just hope he understands that using _deadly_ force may be the _only_ option in his confrontation with the Fire-lord."

Zuko continued, "If he can't, then Ozai will destroy him, along with the last, best, chance for peace in the world." Katara knew Zuko wouldn't say it, but Aang's ability to fulfill his role as the avatar was far from the only reason Zuko feared for his safety; Katara knew it because she shared similar sentiments.

Many miles away, Sokka, Toph and Suki rode toward the Fire-nation's airship base. They rode quietly, until Toph broke the silence. "I really hope twinkle-toes and the others can come through this alright."

No one could ever accuse Toph of being overly sentimental; but Suki and Sokka could hear the unspoken worry in her voice.

Sokka reached behind him and grasped Suki's hand, and she in turn took one of Toph's hands; "We know how you feel, Toph," Suki told her. "We're concerned about Aang, Katara and Zuko, as well." Sokka didn't feel the need to say that he was just as worried about the safety of his own group as he was about that of his sister, his best friend, and the banished prince; he was sure though, that the same thought was on the minds of Suki and Toph.

As the Order of the White Lotus stood before the great walls of Ba-Sing-Se, several of their members spared a glance to the western sky. Hakoda and Iroh were thinking of the children they had raised. Iroh had thought of Zuko as his own son since the passing of Lu-Ten, and Sokka and Katara had been Hakoda's whole world since his wife died.

Piandao, Bumi, Jeong-Jeong and Paku hadn't raised any of the kids, but they had been their teachers, mentors, and friends. Like Iroh and Hakoda, they too were concerned, and looked to the west; where the young heroes would be heading for the fights of their lives. But now, the White Lotus had their own battle to fight, they could see the sky reddening; the comet was upon them, and they were all about to head into the inferno.

_Author's note: I know that Hakoda was never seen with the members of White Lotus liberating the city, but we didn't see him again until the end. I'm just inferring what I think he was most likely to be doing during the final battle._

**Chapter 15 (Part 2)**

**Enter the Phoenix King**

**(Chapters 15-17 Set During 'Sozin's Comet Pt. 3')**

The largest of all the Fire-nation's airships was moored on the dock of the royal harbor. It was adorned with a large golden dragon's head upon the bow. Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula stood before it along with two Fire Sages, and a host of The Imperial Fire-benders, the official bodyguards of the royal family. "Is everything ready to go, father?" Azula asked Ozai. Ozai frowned at the way her voice wavered, slightly. He had been noticing an increasingly erratic pattern of behavior from his daughter, lately, and decided to leave her behind.

It mattered little to him, he didn't need her; any more than he had needed his weak and sentimental wife, his foolish brother, or his useless son. Ozai would placate Azula with a meaningless gesture, to keep her from interfering with his plans for now; and then deal with her later.

"There has been a change of plans, Azula," he informed her, "I shall be leading the fleet of airships alone." "But, I thought we were supposed to do this together," she said in a petulant tone. "After all, it was my idea to burn down the Earth-kingdom; you can't leave me behind, you can't treat me like _Zuko_!" She spat her brother's name, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"AZULA, silence yourself!" Ozai said. "Listen to me," he said, softening his tone, "I need someone to stay here and look after the homeland while I go to the front. It's too important to trust to anyone else, and because of your loyalty, I've decided to name you as the new Firelord."

"Firelord Azula," she said in an almost childlike tone, "It does seem appropriate, but what about you?" Her father said in a grandiose voice, "Firelord Ozai is no more, henceforth I shall be known as the 'Phoenix King'." He knelt down before the fire sages; (the only time Ozai would bend knee to any man), and they placed an elaborate gold helmet upon his head, and draped a scarlet and gold cloak around his shoulders.

"All hail Phoenix King Ozai!" one of the fire sages proclaimed. At this signal, one row of Imperial Firebenders lowered the banners with the golden crest of the Firelord, while the row behind them raised banners emblazoned with an ominous bird of prey rising from the center of a great pyre. A great trumpet blast sounded as the newly ordained Phoenix King climbed the gangplank up into the great airship. After Ozai was aboard the vessel it slowly began to lift from the dock and went to rendezvous with the other airships now taking flight in the distance.

As Ozai's ship joined with the other vessels to form a great fleet of dirigibles, he looked around at this testament to his power. His grandfather, Fire-lord Sozin had defeated the Air-nomads; and his father, Fire-lord Azulon, had conquered the Southern Water-tribe and parts of the western Earth Kingdom.

But none of them had done what Ozai would do today. The great city of Ba-Sing-Sei had defied the will of Fire-lords for three generations. Ozai's face pulled into a tight, predatory smile. With his airship fleet, and Sozin's comet to increase his power ten-fold, he was invincible. Ozai would wipe Ba-sing-se, that impudent city that had mocked his ancestors, from the face of the world. He was Ozai the Phoenix King, it was his destiny!


	16. Airship Assault

**Chapter 16**

**Airship Assault**

Sokka, Suki and Toph arrived on the precipice overlooking the airship base; unfortunately, they were already lifting off for the assault on Ba-Sing-Sei. "OK, so now what," asked Suki.

"We're takin' off too," declared Toph; then she asked, "Where's the closest airship?"

Sokka, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see, pointed and said, "It's right…" Before Sokka could finish his sentence, Toph shouted, "Hang on!" and earth-bended their rocky outcropping towards the great ship. The three of them shot up and came back down to an almost, but not quite, perfect landing on the ship. Sokka, Suki and Toph made their way down a gantry toward the control room of the airship.

Suki and Sokka took up positions on either side of the entrance, and Toph tapped out a rhythm on the door. When a Fire-nation crewman answered, he and his Captain found themselves slammed into a bulkhead when the steel deck inexplicably warped beneath their feet; courtesy of one Toph Bei-Fong.

The remaining command crew was rapidly overwhelmed by a beautiful, but never to be underestimated, young warrior from Kyoshi Island; and a gangly looking, but remarkably skilled, young swordsman from the Southern Water-tribe.

It took Sokka only a few moments to master the controls, this ship was nearly identical to the one he and Zuko had commandeered during their escape from the Boiling Rock. Sokka found the intra-ship 'comms' tube and announced a special assembly of the crew in the bomb-bay; after which he steered the airship down close to the inland sea over which they were flying.

Once they were close enough to the water, Sokka had Suki take the wheel, and he looked for the bomb-bay door release, and pulled the lever. They could hear the panicked shouts even through the control room doors. There were only a few crewmen left, those who couldn't leave their stations, Toph, Sokka and Suki made short work of them.

"Ok, what's our next move, Sokka," Suki asked. Sokka grinned and made a chopping motion with his hand and said, "_Airship slice_!" Suki looked at him skeptically, and even though she couldn't actually see him, Toph had an expression not unlike Suki's on her face. Sokka explained his plan, "We'll take this ship to full speed, and use it to ram the others in the fleet, and hopefully we should be able to take them all out at once."

Just as their ship was about to hit the first of the others, huge slabs of stone, and bursts of flame came from somewhere in the distance to slam into the lead ship, Ozai's ship; the engines were smoking and crippled, and Ozai's airship began to slowly go down.

"What just happened?" Suki asked; Sokka had a better view through a telescope, and exclaimed "It's Aang, he's BACK!"

It was indeed, Aang, standing on a stone pillar opposite the Phoenix King's smoking, sinking ship. Aang looked on calmly; there was a glowing serenity about him, as well as grim determination. For the first time since Sokka met Aang; back at the South Pole, the young Avatar actually looked like he fit the role destiny had prepared for him.

"So, what do we do now," Suki and Toph asked Sokka, in unison. The Firelord is Aang's fight; our job is taking out the rest of those airships!" Sokka told them. The three of them proceeded with the plan as Sokka had proposed it; Taking their ship out of formation, and spiraling back toward the rest of the fleet. Their ship sliced through one, two, eventually six, of the eight remaining ships; before their own ship began to break up. "What now," Suki asked, "We get to the top of this thing; And if we make that far, I'll let you know!" was Sokka's tense reply.

Sokka Suki and Toph made it to the top of their ship, but its bow broke loose from the rest of the ship. Sokka and Toph were on top of the bow section, Suki, who had been just behind the break fell away on board the rear section of the fractured vessel.

"Suki, NO!" Sokka yelled in panic, he could well identify, at this point, with how Aang felt as he watched Zuko fall off another airship; back at the Western Air Temple. Suki jumped down to safety on top of one of the last two remaining ships of the fleet "I'll be okay; she shouted back; just keep going with the mission, that's all that counts!"

The bow section of their ship, which Toph and Sokka still rode, collided with the last of the mighty vessels; Damaging it, but not significantly enough to cripple it. They jumped down to the other ship hitting one of the platforms jutting out from the side of the vessel; from which the fire-benders had used their comet enhanced powers to carry out Ozai's lethal scorched earth attack.

They landed badly, and Sokka shouted in pain as there was a wet snap from his left leg, and he collapsed; almost passing out from the agony. Adrenaline and necessity forced him to stay conscious, Toph had missed the platform and he caught her by the wrist just before she would have fallen to her death.

Two fire-benders, each of them tethered to the ship by lifelines came out on to the platforms on either side of Toph and Sokka's ready to burn them down; Thinking quickly, Sokka hurled his boomerang at one of them, knocking him out. Then, equally quickly he tossed his magnificent sword, made from a meteorite, under Piandao's tutelage, at the other platform. It sliced clean through, severing the platform and the lifeline; both the steel plank and the Fire-nation warrior tumbled off into the darkness. Sokka was deeply saddened to see his beautiful and unique, blade falling away into the night, as well.

Sokka was gradually losing his grip on Toph's wrist; and the pain from his shattered ankle had him losing his grip on consciousness, as well. Two more fire-benders came to the head of their platform; ready to finish what the comrades had tried to do. Sokka and Toph could do nothing, they were completely vulnerable; Sokka had lost his beloved 'space-sword', and even his boomerang did not return, this time. Toph, dangling so precariously, could not metal bend, as she could on a solid deck. "I think this might be the end Toph; we did all we could." Unfamiliar tears stung at Toph's sightless eyes.

The two firebenders, taking aim at their helpless targets suddenly ran away in panic; as the last of the airships came charging in at ramming speed. It sliced through the lower hull of the ship Sokka and Toph were aboard; crippling it for good. The two of them dropped down to the top of the other zeppelin.

Again, Sokka shouted in pain, as the landing sent new waves of agony through his left leg. "How'd that happen" Toph asked, "Did boomerang come back?" Sokka looked up and rejoiced to see a beautiful Kyoshi Warrior, the love his life, steering the ship via the guide wires attached to the rudder mechanism. "No, he told Toph; Suki did!"

The three of them climbed down through hatch, into the ship; Sokka going gingerly, thanks to his damaged limb. Suki and Toph made short work of the ships' crew; just as they had aboard the first airship. Sokka was unable to help with this, as pain and the onset of shock had him nearly passed out.

Suki had gleaned the finer points of flying this metal monster from watching Sokka, and took the helm; while Toph found some metallic planks and some bandages to help Sokka splint his injured leg. She then gave him a slug of fire-brandy from their ship's captain's private stock, to help deaden the pain a little.

"What's our next move," Toph asked of both Sokka and Suki. Sokka was in too much of a haze from the pain, and the unfamiliar liquor, to answer; but Suki said; "We're too far away to help the Order of the White Lotus in Ba-Sing Se; so we'll double back towards the fire-nation to give Aang, Katara, and Zuko whatever help they can use." Toph answered in her usual gruff way, "I like the way you think, Suki!"


	17. The Battle For Ba Sing Se

**Part V: Endgame**

**Chapter 17**

**The Battle for Ba-Sing-Se**

**(Set During Sozin's Comet Pt.2 & 3)**

The Order of the White Lotus stood before the titanic main gates of the enormous Earth-Kingdom capitol city. Iroh glared at the Fire-Nation banner obscuring the Earth-Kingdom seal on the doors.

He, Jeong-Jeong and Piandao were ashamed of what their countrymen had done. Iroh breathed deeply, feeling the comet's energy fill him a sense of great power; the kind of power a fire-bender could only experience once in a century. From a single finger he shot an enormous blast of fire at the banner; it burst into flame, and disintegrated in moments; revealing the symbol of the true masters of the city, not it's usurpers.

Iroh nodded to Bumi, who snorted and cackled before earth-bending the entire section of the cliff they were standing upon away from the mountainside and hurtling it towards the wall. They crashed through the outer wall; and then the White Lotus leapt into action. The Battle for Ba-Sing-Se had begun!

Paku made a slide of ice that took Piandao and Hakoda over the inner wall, where the Fire-nation swordsman and the Water-tribe warrior made short work of the enemy infantrymen guarding it. Paku followed them down bending the ice back to liquid in time to create a wave that overturned and washed away a phalanx of Fire-nation tanks that was rumbling towards them.

Jeong-Jeong, riding aloft on a column of flame; sent a wave of fire at another group of tanks coming from the opposite direction and turned the tank treads to slag, immobilizing them. Two more tanks; and an armored personnel carrier were bringing reinforcements to the battle when they were tossed twenty feet into the air and flipped by huge pillars of stone that erupted from the ground beneath them; courtesy of King Bumi.

The White Lotus quickly, and methodically, fought their way through the city, section by section. Even the fire-bending defenders, with their comet-enhanced powers were no match for the diversity and fearlessness of the forces arrayed against them. A force which included two fire-bending masters who, even without the comet's influence, were considered among the most experienced and powerful fire-benders in the world.

Finally, the White Lotus made it to the palace, at the center of the great city. It was the most heavily guarded location in Ba-Sing-Se. Both Fire-nation troops and their Dai-li collaborators came swarming out as the Order of the White Lotus charged in. Despite their superior numbers; the palace's defenders were no match for the formidable expertise of Iroh and his colleagues.

Once inside the palace, they split into two groups; Iroh, Hakoda, and Paku went to the dungeons to free the people Azula's agents had unjustly imprisoned. Bumi, Piandao and Jeong-Jeong rooted out any remaining pockets of Dai-Li resistance.

When Iroh and his team arrived at the palace dungeons, they were frankly, shocked at the sight of the prisoners. They looked as if they hadn't seen the sun in months, or years. And, most of them looked as if they hadn't eaten in a while, as well. One of these haggard faces stood out to Iroh. It was wan, and covered with grime, and it had been some time since he had seen her; but Iroh recognized his long-lost sister in-law, Ursa, immediately

Like the other prisoners, she was weakened from the appalling conditions in the cells, but a light came back to her eyes on seeing Iroh. "Iroh," she asked; "Is it really you?"

."Yes my sister, it is me, and today is your day of liberation.

The rest of the order didn't waste any time setting the other poor wretches in the dungeons loose while Iroh helped Ursa outside. She winced, and tears came to her eyes in the sudden transition into unfamiliar light. "It is alright, Ursa," he told her, "keep your eyes shielded until they have adjusted, I shall guide you."

Once he was sure his fellow White Lotus members needed no assistance down in the dungeons, Iroh began treating Ursa's injuries, her wrists and ankles were raw from the tight shackles she had been forced to wear. She had never been an especially powerful fire-bender, but like all members of the nobility in their homeland she did carry the gene for the trait. As such, the Dai-li were taking no chances. They had taken similar precautions with all of their 'bending' prisoners, fire, water, and earth benders alike.

"General Iroh, come quickly," Paku's stunned shout came from another cell further down the corridor. Iroh was still supporting Ursa, so he couldn't run, but he moved as fast as his sister in law's battered condition would allow.

Upon hearing Paku's shout, The other members of the White Lotus order also came.

Like Iroh, they were also supporting rescued prisoners; all of them were wearing tattered, but recognizable clothing of their homelands. There were Fire-Nation burgundies, reds and gold, Earth Kingdom dark and light greens, Water Tribe light and dark blues with white accents.

But when they saw the prisoners in the cell Paku was standing near, their minds were too stunned to register what they were seeing for a few moments.

The White Lotus members as well as Fire Lady Ursa and the other prisoners saw huddled in the darkness of this final cell a group of people wearing garments of dark and pale orange shades.

And, even though their hair had grown in, there was an outline of something in a pale blue shade just visible beneath the shaggy black or brown locks.

"We must get the knowledge of who, and what, we have found here to Avatar Aang and Prince Zuko as soon as possible!" This came from the ancient king, Bumi.

It was a surprisingly lucid suggestion from one who usually spoke in riddles and non-sequiturs. Ursa's weakened form suddenly came to life; she seemed years younger and much more vital, than she had been only moments before, upon hearing the name of her beloved son! "Zuko; is he here?" she asked Iroh, hopefully.

"No Ursa, but if providence smiles upon us, and him; you will be reunited soon.


	18. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter 18**

**Sibling Rivalry**

**(Set Between 'Sozin's Comet' Pts. 3 &4)**

Half a world away from Ba-Sing-Se, in the Fire-Nation capitol, the very subject of Iroh and Ursa's conversation was readying himself for a confrontation that was a long time in coming.

He looked down from his vantage point on Appa's back to see Azula kneeling before the Fire Sages. He could see she was becoming more and more unbalanced by the moment.

She didn't wear the formal coronation robes, as was tradition; she simply wore the Fire Lord's cloak over her standard-dress military uniform. It was fitted for Ozai, and had not been altered; so it looked ridiculously large on Azula. She had also apparently attempted to give herself a haircut, and her luxurious raven locks now hung in uneven, shredded tatters. Judging by the dark lines that encircled her eyes, she had not slept in some time.

As the lead sage was about to place the golden flame-shaped hairpiece upon her head; the badge of the Fire-lord's office, he was interrupted by a low, rumbling groan from above. Those assembled in the courtyard looked up to see a giant flying bison, bearing the Prince of the Fire-nation and a girl from the Water-tribe come to a halt and land in the courtyard. Zuko jumped down and told his sister, "Sorry, you're not going to become the Fire-lord, today, I am!"

"You're hilarious," she said with a disturbed cackle; "are you going to challenge me for it!?"

"Yes," Zuko said, emphatically, "I challenge you."

"Very well, _brother, _it's the show-down we were always meant to have; Agni-Kai, just you and me!"

Katara pulled Zuko aside and practically shook him, "What are you doing, even you admitted to your uncle that you were going to need help dealing with her."

"If you do this, you're just giving her a chance to separate us!"

"I know," Zuko said with quiet confidence, "I can't explain it, but there's something off about her; I think she's lost her grip on reality. And, this way, no one else has to get hurt," Zuko told Katara, with a meaningful look in his eyes. As Zuko and Azula readied themselves by meditating in opposite corners of the arena, Katara hoped and prayed Zuko was right about Azula's state of mind.

Finally, the two warriors were ready; they stood, faced each other, and began.

Zuko moved in cautiously, sizing up his sister's posture and trying to gauge just how far she'd slipped away, mentally.

Azula, on the other hand, had a feral snarl on her face and charged recklessly at Zuko, building up an enormous firestorm of blue flame behind her.

Katara could feel the heat building, even a dozen yards away, Zuko used his own fire to split Azula's burst and then dissipate it harmlessly into the surrounding walls of the courtyard.

'She was _definitely_ slipping,' Zuko thought to himself; he'd never been able to dissipate her fire like that, before.

Until recently, it was all he could do to simply block her. It seemed that the balance of power and the control of the situation had shifted in Zuko's favor. Katara wondered if it had anything to do with Zuko finally finding some inner peace and greater self-confidence; which in turn, Katara associated with his budding relationship with Aang.

The young Avatar seemed to have that effect on nearly everyone he met; but it seemed to be especially profound in Zuko's case. Even so, Katara knew that Azula was still a formidable and dangerous opponent, as she watched the fight she looked for any openings she could exploit to enter into the fight on Zuko's side.

As Katara watched the unfolding battle with awe, and fear, she was stunned to hear Zuko trying to goad his sister into using her lightning. Then, Katara remembered what Zuko said about being able to redirect lightning bursts. Katara realized Zuko would try to turn Azula's own attack against her!.It was a very risky, but incredibly courageous gambit.

The fire witch, having had enough of her brother's taunts, screamed, "I'll show you lightning!"

The air around the princess began to spark and her hair stood up as a blue corona of pure energy built around her. Then she prepared to fire the blast of lightning, she wasn't aiming her brother, but at the person he had sought to protect by keeping her out of the fight; _Katara! _

Zuko yelled "NO," and leapt into Azula's line of fire; he tried to redirect the lightning, but he wasn't prepared for her to shoot at Katara and his form was off. Most of Azula's lightning was redirected but some of it caught Zuko in the chest, and he crumpled to the ground, twitching uncontrollably.

The earlier fear that Katara had was now replaced by cold rage. As she saw Zuko take the shot that was meant for her, Katara was reminded of the last time she saw a dear friend fall to this she-devil's lightning.

When Aang went down, Katara had been able to use her healing abilities and water from the spirit oasis to tend to his wounds right away; Azula didn't appear to have any intention of letting Katara anywhere near to her wounded brother, however.

As Katara rushed towards Zuko, to try to help him she was blocked by a wall of blue fire that sprang up between her and the fallen prince.

She looked around for a source of water, if she could get to some, she was confident she would be able to level the playing field.


	19. The Avatar Incarnate

**Chapter 19 **

**The Avatar Incarnate **

**(Set during 'Sozin's Comet' pt. 4)**

Aang was dancing high on pillars of rock in the 'stone forest' near the fire nation coast; dodging Ozai's bursts of flame but as long as Ozai kept him on the defensive, he couldn't really shoot back.

Occasionally, he was able to fire a blast of air, fire or stone back at the Firelord, but not enough to do more than slow him down a little. Now, Ozai had him backed against a wall.

Aang bent a sphere of stone around himself as he tried to catch his breath, and think of a plan. Ozai was inexorably drilling through the sphere using his fire-bending like a blow torch, Aang could feel the incredible heat, and he could hear Ozai's megalomaniacal boasting.

At just that moment, back at the palace, Zuko had fallen to Azula's lightning, and Aang somehow sensed it, the scar on his back throbbed in agony and he crumpled. His stone sphere collapsed and Aang blacked out for a moment, but he heard Ozai saying that he would die, just as all the other air-benders had died, and soon, his pathetic son would be dead, as well.

This was the last straw, Aang could feel Zuko's agony, even though he was miles away; and the words of the lion turtle came back to him.

Zuko was Aang's connection to the physical world, and his spiritual equal, and opposite. A familiar surge of energy and awareness rushed through him, and he became the entirety of the forces of nature made manifest; it was the avatar state!

He emerged from under the pile of rubble, his eyes glowing furiously. Aang began to thrash Ozai, for the first time since their fight began, the Fire-lord, now self-proclaimed Phoenix King, felt true fear. Just as his arm, under the control of his past lives, was about to deliver the final blow; Aang came back to himself, and said, "No, I won't end it this way." "I knew it," Ozai said smugly, "Even with all the power in the world, you're still weak!"

Despite Ozai's bluster, the relief in his voice was palpable. He came towards Aang, ready to resume their battle. Thanks to Toph's instruction, Aang could feel Ozai's movements just by the minute vibrations they caused in the ground. Aang immobilized Ozai's hands and feet in pillars of stone, he then placed one hand on Ozai's forehead, and the other over his heart. Aang entered the Fire-lord's mind, and was almost overwhelmed by evil of the man's thoughts, and the cold darkness that was his soul.

Once again, the Avatar's mind went to Zuko, Katara, Sokka and Toph. He thought of the love he had for them, and they for him. These thoughts brought warmth and light which pushed back the cold blackness that Ozai represented. When they finally separated, Aang stumbled but did not fall; it was Ozai who collapsed to the ground, too spent and weak to move. "What did you do to me?" Ozai asked in voice that was so thin and feeble, it was barely recognizable. "I took away your bending," Aang said, his voice was strong and unwavering, but cold; However, there was no hint of the smugness or gloating that some might have used in his position. "You won't be able to harm anyone, especially Zuko, ever again." Aang again summoned the power of the Avatar to douse the fires Ozai's fleet had started.

Just then, a battered looking airship came to a somewhat rough landing on the cliff beside them. Toph came out, followed by Suki who was supporting a hobbling Sokka, whose left leg was bandaged, and splinted. "Wow," said Sokka in a slightly slurred voice, "You should have seen yourself, you were amazing, Aang!" Suki leaned over and peered at the slumped form of Ozai, "So, did you, um, _finish the job?_" "I'm still alive," Ozai tried to say in a defiant voice, but it came out as a pathetic whisper. "I learned that there was another way to beat him," Aang explained in voice that was stronger, more assertive and more confident than his friends had ever heard before; "I took away his bending." "Wow," said Toph, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"I'll explain later, but now we have to get to the Fire-nation royal palace; I think something bad has happened to Zuko." "Sokka, can this thing get us there?" "I think so, Aang." "Then let's go, Suki, Toph, bring Ozai," the avatar spoke in a voice that was full of such charisma and authority that his friends didn't even think to question him. The Airship lifted off and headed towards the Fire-nation's capital; the home of their prisoner, and his daughter and son.

The avatar's thoughts would not turn away from the prince; Aang was practically willing him to be alive, he believed Zuko was just as in tune with him as he with Zuko; and that Zuko could draw strength from that connection. At that moment, the subject of Aang's thoughts was being healed by the ministrations of Katara. Her fight with Azula was vicious, but once the odds had tipped in Katara's favor, it was over quickly. She had the princess chained to a pillar sobbing hysterically and shooting fire from her mouth; Katara believed Azula had completely lost her grip on reality.

Zuko felt a warm surge of energy deep inside, that he knew had little to do with Katara's healing; it was Aang, he could feel it. Nevertheless, Zuko was very grateful to Katara, Azula's lightning hit very close to his heart, Zuko did not doubt that Katara had probably saved his life. He hugged and thanked her; she returned the gesture and reminded him that he had also saved her life tonight. The two of them looked down with melancholy expressions at the broken princess. Zuko knelt down and gently kissed his sister's forehead; and, just for a moment, it seemed like her sobbing abated, a little. "Can you keep an eye on things here, for a while, Katara?" Zuko asked her. And then he said, "I need to be alone for a while." "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, with concern in her voice. "Yeah," he reassured her, "I just need to be alone to think for a while


	20. Victory

**Chapter 20**

**Victory**

They had won, Aang, the Avatar could hardly believe it, but as he looked down at the deposed, and powerless Firelord lying on the deckof their airship, it finally sank in.

But, now, Aang knew they had to get back to the capitol of the Fire-nation; during his battle with Ozai, Aang had felt searing pain tear through his chest. Aang had experienced such pain once before, when Azula, Ozai's daughter had shot him with a lightning bolt.

Aang's first thought was that Ozai had somehow managed to fire off a burst of lightning without him being aware of it, but he was uninjured. What then, had caused the pain? Aang touched the ground beneath him, and was transported, in spirit, hundreds of miles away.

**-Twenty minutes before, Aang's POV-**_ 'I'm somewhere else, it is much warmer here, and there are fires burning all around. I look around, but I can't see clearly, I can only see in color in my right eye; and my left is half closed with something tough, and fibrous, surrounding it.' '__**Zuko, I'm seeing through Zuko's eyes!**__ '_

_ Katara is here, and so is my, I mean Zuko's, sister; she's supposed to dual me, but she takes aim at…NO, no one else is going to pay for my mistakes, my failures! No one else will suffer because of me; no one except; forgive me Aang; I loved you, you saved me; now, I have to do this to save Katara. _

_ I jump in front of the bolt, I try to redirect it, but I'm only partially successful, some of it catches me in the chest, close to my heart. __**PAIN!**__ The pain is unbelievable, not even when the Firelord, I refuse to think of him as my father, anymore; burned me, did it hurt this much! And, then, there was __**blackness**__!_ ***'

'Oh no,' Aang thought, as he snapped back to reality, 'I think Zuko may have just….NO, I won't let myself think like that,' Aang told himself; just the same, he reached out with all the spirit energy he could spare to try and touch Zuko's mind.

_ "Zuko, can you hear me, please, __**PLEASE**__ be safe."_ _"I'm coming, remember, your strength is mine, and mine is yours, you've got to hang on; I'll be with you soon."_

**-25 minutes before, Zuko's POV- '**_I'm on a cliff, surrounded by a sphere of stone; how'd I do that? I can't Earth-bend; it's incredibly hot in here! I hear Ozai gloating just beyond the wall Wait a moment; I'm, I mean __**Aang's **__supposed to confront him.' '__**I am AANG; I mean, I'm seeing through his eyes!' **_ _I can hear that sadistic tyrant, Ozai goading me; he threatens my friends, he means to destroy them, he wants to kill…Zuko, after first debasing him! __**NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT; THIS...CREATURE MUST BE STOPPED!**__ I feel a charge of energy, almost like lightning, but even more powerful, run through my body; and I hear a chorus of a thousand voices roaring in my mind. _

_ 'Strangely, in spite of how many of them there are, I pick out each individual voice, and I know the name of each voice's owner. These are, or were, my voices! I am now the most powerful person on the planet, I will stop Ozai permanently, __**Only justice can bring peace; I must actively shape my destiny, and the destiny of the world, therefore, I must be decisive; **__Wait, __**t**__hat doesn't sound like me. It isn't me, it's them, my, I mean Aang's; past lives, and they mean to put an end to Ozai's evil by ending him! I've got to stop them, before it's too late, he's an evil man, but he's still a human being. Even if Zuko could forgive me for doing this, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself. And then, there was __**blackness. **_***


	21. Aftermath

**Chapter 21**

**Aftermath**

**(Set right after the Agni-Kai between Zuko and Azula)**

_-20 Minutes Earlier-_Zuko felt searing pain tear through his arms, and down through his torso. Had Azula hit him?

No, he'd redirected most, but not all of the lightning harmlessly away into the night sky.

Of that much, he was certain; otherwise, he wouldn't be laying here in agony, pondering what had happened.

Zuko faded in and out of consciousness, he could barely hear the sounds of the ongoing battle between Katara and Azula; he hoped Katara would come through this alright, but strangely he also wanted Azula to be okay.

He felt liquid warmth flowing through his seared arms and down into his torso, the crushing feeling in his chest faded to a dull ache. Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara looking down at him with tears in her eyes as she used her water bending to try to heal the massive electrical burn in his chest.

_"Zuko, can you hear me,please, __**PLEASE**__ be safe."_

Was that Aang's voice? _"I'm coming, remember your strength is mine, and mine is yours. You've got to hang on, I'll be with you soon." _

-_The Present_- Zuko sat up with Katara's help, and thanked her. She hugged him, being cautious of the wound on his chest.

She had repaired the worst of the damage, but it would be some time before he was fully healed. Zuko and Katara turned toward the sound of histrionics going on behind them. There was Azula chained to a grate, and sobbing uncontrollably.

Katara had won, and had managed to achieve victory without killing Azula; but, at what price?

Looking at his sister now, Zuko wondered if death might have been more merciful. She seemed to have totally lost her grip on reality.

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, 'Zula, but it's over, now.

I don't know if you can understand me, but I love you, little sister."

For just a second, Katara swore Azula's crying softened a bit, whatever Zuko had said to her had seemed to bring her back briefly, to lucidity.

"Katara," Zuko wheezed with pain, it still felt like there was a giant tortoise-seal sitting on his chest, "Can you keep an eye on things here, for a while. I need to be alone for a little."

"Are you sure you'll be alright," she asked, and tactfully added, "You could stand a little more healing; or at least, some rest."

"Thanks for caring, Katara, I really just want some time to think, I'll take it easy," he assured her and winked with his good eye.

Zuko walked slowly away, down the path that would lead to the one place in this mausoleum of a palace that really felt like home to him, anymore.

Zuko made his way to the turtle-duck pond in the gardens and sat down stiffly beside the water. As he stared at his reflection, Zuko wondered if all this was worth it; so much destruction, so much loss. His mother was missing, his cousin was dead, his sister had lost her mind; and, depending on how their confrontation was resolved, either his father, whom he feared, or Aang, who he loved, would not return.

Zuko found himself wishing fervently Ozai was the one who didn't come back; it was no less than he deserved!

Zuko hated himself for entertaining such thoughts, had he finally become the hard, unfeeling monster that Ozai had always wanted?

Zuko looked at his distorted reflection in the rippling waters of the pond, dammit, he was ugly, on both the outside, and the inside, now!

Zuko hated what he saw when he looked at his reflection; he built a ball of fire in his hand, his self-loathing was so great that he caused something to happen which he'd never achieved before. The fire-ball burned hotter, and brighter than any he'd ever made before. Zuko had generated the hated blue fire!

In disgust, he threw the fire-ball at the pond, and the surface erupted in a cloud of steam. Zuko didn't recoil from the steam, he felt it scalding his skin, but he didn't care. He clutched his knees to his chest, which still ached. He didn't care about that, either.

Zuko felt a lump in his throat, and tears stinging his eyes. All the pain and loss, the pressures of four years of banishment, fighting and lost opportunities came crashing down on top of him. Zuko wept, he couldn't help it, and he was beyond caring if anyone saw him.


	22. Intimate Reunion

**Chapter 22**

**Intimate Reunion**

**(Set following the rest of the Gaang's**

**Return to the Fire-nation)**

Zuko was uncertain how long he sat there, but it had been long enough that he had no tears left.

He just sucked in ragged, painful breaths and shuddered, occasionally.

"Zuko," a quiet voice came from behind him, the prince turned and saw Aang, powerful, and perfect, standing there.

Zuko sheepishly wiped the tears from his reddened eyes; he was pleased beyond reason to see Aang safe and sound.

Then, guilt threatened to overtake Zuko again when he realized that the probable implications of Aang's presence also pleased him.

"Is Ozai, is he…" Zuko asked Aang, hesitantly, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Your father's alive, Zuko, I discovered that there was another option; I learned how to take away his ability to fire-bend. Without his bending, his armies, and his crown, he's no longer a threat to anyone."

Zuko's head began to spin; whether it was hearing this news, or a result of his injuries, he couldn't say. He felt faint and slumped forward, but Aang was right there to catch him and help him gently to the ground.

"It's alright, Zuko I've got you," Aang whispered.

Zuko could hear worry, and even a little panic in the Avatar's voice.

Zuko wanted to reassure him that everything was alright.

"I'm okay, Aang, the fight took a lot out of me, that's all."

Aang knew that there was more to it than that but didn't push, though he hoped that Zuko would feel up to telling him later. The two of them hugged each other, forgetting what shape they were in.

It quickly came back to them, though. They each grimaced; their respective battles had left them both worse for wear, and pretty sore.

However, they were able to work past that, as they drank each other in. They had both seen so much, suffered so much, and had experienced more pain and loss and destruction than anyone should have to.

Aang and Zuko each felt a pang of guilt for a moment; this war had caused pain and grief everywhere, for everyone.

The two of them hardly had the market cornered on personal suffering. But, for the time being, they granted one another permission to be selfish.

Aang and Zuko lost themselves to their passions, they explored each other's forms and discovered things they didn't even know about their own bodies. It was possibly the most intimate, and special thing either of them had ever experienced.

Zuko had, from time to time, relieved some 'personal' tensions by himself during the long, lonely nights on the ship while in exile, but he had never been with another person; and he was panting in anticipation, but also nervousness. He was three years Aang's senior, larger and heavier, he didn't want to hurt him, physically, or emotionally.

The quiet insistence of his partner, and of his own libido, drove him forward.

Aang became aware of his breeches becoming uncomfortably tight; he was still relatively young (in this lifetime, at least) and unfamiliar with the workings of his body.

He had, so far experienced this sensation only as a painful inconvenience if he woke up and had to '_go_' in the middle of the night. But there was also part of him that vaguely recalled experiencing these sensations in another lifetime, when he was another person.

He remembered that they could have much more pleasurable applications. Aang and Zuko came together as one, just like the elements they personified. Air feeds the fire, fire heats the air. The two merge and become stronger than either could be alone.


	23. Awkward Moments

**Chapter 23**

**Awkward Moments**

Aang reached his peak, first; he practically sobbed as pleasure wracked his body. Zuko followed about a minute later. The two of them collapsed into one another's arms, spent. They were on the verge of falling asleep in the sun next to the pond, they were feeling too much euphoria to even think about moving. Zuko snapped back to reality when he heard Katara and Toph calling his and Aang's names, their friends were looking for them!

The Avatar, who had just defeated the Firelord and ended a century of war, and who was possibly the most courageous person Zuko had ever met; looked scared out of his mind that Toph and Katara were going to catch them with their pants down, literally. Zuko had to admit he wasn't too thrilled about Katara seeing them in this state, and Toph would never let them hear the end of it.

Without even thinking, Aang shoved the bundle of their clothing at Zuko who grunted a little in pain as the fabric grazed his chest wound, then he tapped his foot on the path to create a pillar of stone to shoot them up into the air, Aang then created a gust to force them through an open second floor window. Toph and Katara came around the corner into the garden only to find, nothing.

Toph said "I'm sure I felt 'Twinkle-toes' and 'Sparky' over here, Katara.

" I think you're right, Toph," Katara said, pointing to the short column of rock that inexplicably stood in the center of the garden path, "Somebody's been earth-bending here; and since you were with me," Katara's thought was interrupted as they heard a scream and a thud coming from an open second floor window looking out over the garden.

The two girls ran for the door to the palace. Since Azula had dismissed the majority of the servants, and Ozai had assigned the bulk of the security guards to go out and join up with the regular army units, no one was around to stop them. Once inside, Katara realized just how huge the palace really was, she had no idea where to go. Fortunately, Toph needed no maps to find the nearest staircase. They got to the second floor room to find Zuko and Aang (now fully dressed) coming out leading a pair of palace stewards who were carrying one the maids. Apparently the poor girl had had a fright and fainted. She was mumbling something incoherent about Prince Zuko and the Avatar flying, open windows, and underwear. "What's going on," Toph asked,

"Nothing," Zuko said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah we were just, uh, talking about the end of the war and stuff, and um we surprised that girl, then she fainted."

Aang has got to be the worst liar ever, Toph thought. But, for once, she was diplomatic enough not to say anything. Katara also knew better than to force the issue.

The faces on their two friends were already redder than the walls in this place. The two girls would let it pass for now, this was Aang and Zuko's day; but Katara and Toph made a pact, then and there, that they were going to get a lot of mileage out of teasing the two boys about this later.


	24. Families Together and a Royal Betrothal

**Part V: Families and Commitments**

**Chapter 24**

**Families Together Again, and **

**A Royal Betrothal**

**(Set just before Zuko's Coronation)**

The Fire Nation capitol was buzzing, for over a hundred years the authoritarian rule by the members of the House of Sozin had repressed the people, and this was as much a day of liberation for them as it was for the Water Tribes or the Earth Kingdom.

Ordinarily there would be months of planning that went into a royal coronation, and the ceremonies themselves could take days.

But Zuko felt it was important to rush things for two reasons, he needed to legitimize himself as the rightful heir to the fire nation throne; and he wanted to use this occasion to announce to everyone that the hundred year war was, at long last, over.

Zuko wished his uncle was here, but he and the other members of the White Lotus had gone to liberate Ba-Sing-Sei; and Zuko hadn't heard from him yet. It was frankly, a little troubling. Iroh shouldn't have been gone this long without any word.

As if the universe was reading his mind which was entirely possible, given what he and Aang had gone through yesterday, a guard came up to him with a messenger hawk on his arm.

The man bowed to Zuko and said, "Your majesty, a messenger hawk has arrived from Ba-Sing Se."

Zuko smiled, technically he was still a prince until the coronation; and he was supposed to be addressed as 'Your Highness,' not 'Your Majesty.'

However under the circumstances, he'd let the breach in protocol slide. He would not hand down harsh punishments to his people for simple errors, like his predecessors did. The man had apparently realized his mistake, his skin blanched a little, and a drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

Zuko gave him a gentle smile, and thanked him, before dismissing him.

The servant had not been expecting this, and backed out of the room with a very relieved look on his face.

Zuko read the letter, it was from Iroh, his mission was a success, and he'd be returning home within two days!

It also promised a special surprise for him, and the Avatar. The letter didn't go into any more details, and Zuko couldn't help but be curious about what the surprise was.

He found Aang going over some history scrolls in the chambers they shared. Technically, until they were formally betrothed, they were supposed to stay in separate rooms. If the protocol minister knew Aang was in his room, she'd have an aneurism.

But as that servant discovered, Zuko wasn't as uptight and obsessed with protocol and pomp and circumstance as his father and grandfather had been.

"Aang, I've got a message from my uncle, he says they've freed Ba-Sing-Se and they're on their way here. The message also says that the Order of the White Lotus found something in the city that would be very important to both of us."

Aang's curiosity was peaked, "I wonder what your uncle means by that?"

"I guess we'll find out in two days, Aang."

The next two days went by agonizingly slowly; Zuko went to the hospital every morning to check on Azula, her condition had not changed much, if at all.

Zuko still couldn't bring himself to go to the prison where Ozai was being held. He and Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara and Toph spent the days speculating about what Iroh's surprise could be.

Finally the day came and another messenger hawk arrived, the note it carried said Iroh's fleet was only an hour or so behind it.

As the fleet approached the royal harbor, Zuko could see that it was pretty rag-tag and made up of ships from many lands. There were Fire-Nation steel hulled warships, and airships; Earth-Kingdom junks, and Water-tribe skiffs. What an odd collection of vessels, Zuko thought as he looked out through a telescope.

The ships pulled up to the harbor, and as they were being tied down, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph waited expectantly on the dock. Iroh came down the gangplank, and he was escorting… 'No,' Zuko thought to himself, 'Could it really be her?' his body visibly stiffened. Aang was very attuned to Zuko's moods and postures, and recognized the change.

"Who is she, Zuko?"

"Sh-she's my mother, Aang."

Ursa saw Zuko standing there alongside an unfamiliar air-bender. Iroh had told her much of what had happened to her beloved son during the four years she was in exile. She was still pretty shocked to see the huge scar that marred his handsome face; she felt great sadness for him and great anger towards her husband for doing this to him.

From Iroh's description, she guessed the Air-nomad was the avatar. Tears came to the eyes of mother and son, as they hugged each other tightly in a long overdue reunion.

After Iroh and Ursa came; "Dad," shouted Sokka and Katara, and rushed to their Father, although Sokka was still hobbling from his injury. "I heard what you two did," he said to his children; "I'm the happiest, proudest father in the world, today; and I know your mother would be proud of you too."

Following them were the White Lotus members and an unfamiliar group of people dressed in very familiar orange and yellow garments.

Aang's heart leapt up into his throat, air-benders, they were _actual_ _air-benders! _

Zuko saw tears in the eyes of his partner and looked up to see the Air Nomads coming down the gang-plank. Aang rushed to them and was welcomed into the arms of his people.

Zuko had never seen Aang happier. It had always been a sore spot for him, whenever he contemplated being the last air-bender

Zuko then went to him, and put his arm around him to draw him towards his mother.

"Aang, this is my mother, Fire-lady Ursa; mom this is Aang, the Avatar."

Ursa bowed to Aang, who put a hand on her shoulder, and implored her to stand up.

"Please don't," he looked at Zuko, who nodded; Aang finished the sentence, "Mother."

Ursa looked at him, and then at Zuko.

"We were going to announce it after the ceremony tomorrow, Aang and I are to be engaged."

Ursa was a little stunned by this news, but her surprise quickly turned to joy, as she saw the obvious affection and happiness that the Avatar and her son gave to each other.

Just then, small blue and brown blur pushed past Aang and Zuko and jumped into Ursa's arms, "Momma," cried _'The Duke'._

Zuko just stared at his mother and the boy, who he had thus far only known as an orphan from the Earth-kingdom, snuggled in her arms.

"Is there some place we can speak privately, dear," Ursa asked Zuko quietly; the two of them, '_The Duke_' and The Avatar were very uncomfortably aware of every eye on the pier turning to stare at them in stunned silence.


	25. Mothers Brothers and Explanations

**Chapter 25**

**"****Mothers, Brothers and Explanations"**

Zuko's private study which was next to his formal office and the throne room, was not the same one that Ozai had used. He had deliberately chosen not to use anything during his reign that would connect his to Ozai's in the minds of the people. There were other, more personal reasons, which he wasn't prepared to examine just now.

Zuko's office was far less opulent and imposing and more comfortable than the one his father had used. It was much more suited to the simpler style Uncle Iroh had taught him to appreciate.

He gestured to chairs and Ursa sat down.

Iroh handed her a wide-eyed and now shyly silent 'Duke', then he too, sat. Zuko sat in front of the desk, instead of behind it, Aang resisted the impulse to sit on the armrest; instead standing beside, and slightly behind, the chair.

"First, Aang and I…" Zuko hestitated.

"We love each other, and we want to become joined," Aang finished the sentence for him

"We were going to make it 'official', after the ceremony tomorrow," said Zuko as he looked at his mother, looking for any signs of disapproval.

She had a stunned but loving look on her face as she held the 'Duke' on her lap, he was still wide-eyed by and overwhelmed by all of this. Zuko wasn't really interested in discussing himself and Aang at the moment.

"Why did he call you Mama," Zuko asked his mother.

"Because she's my Mama," 'The Duke' told him as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. Zuko resisted sending a scowl at the small boy; who seemed to understand that he shouldn't have said anything just now and tried to make himself invisible in Ursa's arms.

"His name is actually Roku; and he's your half-brother, Zuko," Ursa answered her (older) son.

I named him after my Grandfather who was also the Avatar, before…" she paused, looking to the boy beside Zuko. "Aang," he answered her unspoken question.

"I asked your uncle to tell you about your Great-grandfather, when he felt you were ready."

Ursa paused, and looked to Iroh; who answered, "I've told him, and given him the hairpiece you entrusted to me, before you had to leave."

"I know, I've actually met him," Zuko informed his mother, "Aang is able to cross over from this world, to the spirit world, and he once took me with him to meet Roku."

Ursa gazed with wonder at her son-in-law, and then continued,

"After I was sent away I met an Earth Kingdom man, we eventually fell in love and were married. A year later little Roku was born, but my husband was called away to the war at almost the same time. Later, he was killed in the Battle of Geyser Canyon."

Zuko felt sympathy for his mother's loss, and rose to walk over and place a hand on hers. He resisted hugging her, as she still had her arms around 'The Duke', he wasn't quite ready to start thinking of him as 'Roku II, or his brother, just yet.

"As the Fire Nation conquered more and more of the Earth Kingdom; I knew I wouldn't be able to stay in one place too long, I'd be too easily recognized."

"I also couldn't take little Roku with me, he was still too young."

"I left him under the protection of a former yu-yan archer and an ex circus wrestler-turned bodyguard, with the code-names 'Longshot' and 'Pipsqueak'; then I had to move on."

Aang and Zuko shared a glance and suddenly understood why 'The Duke' had been so close to 'Longshot', and especially 'Pipsqueak' during their travels.

"Then his name 'The Duke'," Aang now asked, it was the first time he'd spoken; he hoped he wasn't out of line, 'wasn't just a nickname?"

"No, dear," Ursa told him with a smile, "It was a clue to his true identity, and it's his title; he is the son of a Firelady, and the half-brother of a Prince and Princess after all. He actually is a Duke."

Zuko deliberately steered them away from the subject of Azula; instead spending some time getting to know his new brother, he'd already known him as a friend but now they saw each other in a completely different light.

Zuko always thought he felt so protective of 'the Duke', because he believed he owed something to Jet; but there had been much more to it than that.

Aang, in the meantime got to know his future mother-in-law, a little better.

Iroh left the room, and went to bring everyone up-to-date on the extraordinary events that had transpired.

**AN:How 'bout them bombshells? Zuko and 'The Duke' are brothers. I'd like to hear opinions on that.**

**Also I wanted to delve into the character of Longshot, a little. After all the only other silent archers we ever saw were the Yuyan, so I thought, 'Why not?'**

**I think I also gave a fairly good interpretation of why 'Pipsqueak' and 'The Duke' were so close.**


	26. Harmony and Resolve

**Chapter 26**

**Harmony and**

**Resolve**

The next day Zuko knelt before the fire sages and they placed the Fire-lord's flame-shaped diadem in his hair, saying "All hail Firelord Zuko!" The new Firelord then stood before the huge crowd, made up of representatives of **all** the nations, Fire, Earth, Water, and the Air Nomads his uncle had rescued. Aang was there beside him, and after Zuko made a short speech he held up a hand to silence the cheers of the crowd and said "My friends, the real hero is the Avatar," Zuko gestured for the boy, correction, young man, to come forward, he hugged him and gestured out at the crowd.

Enormous cheers and applause erupted from the crowd in the Fire-nation's capital for the Avatar and the new Firelord; and the loudest of all the cheers came from their family, on the dais behind them; Katara and Sokka, and their father, Hakoda were there; as was Toph. Zuko's uncle, his mother and his new-found younger brother were there, too.

After the celebration in the Plaza, Aang and Zuko gathered inside along with the rest of the family for the formal betrothal ceremony. There would be a public celebration, for the people, later. This service was just for family, however

A fire sage asked Aang if he would commit himself fully, body and soul, to Zuko. Aang said that yes, he would, he was then handed a necklace made up of jade beads attached to an ivory disc into which was carved the Fire-nation flame emblem in red against the grey triple swirls that symbolized the Air Nomads. Aang placed the pendant around Zuko's neck; this declared that Zuko was an honorary Air Nomad, and now part of Aang's family.

Then, one of the Air Nomad monks asked Zuko the same question, to which he replied that yes, he would. He was then handed a golden pendant with a ruby and a garnet carved in the shape of fire-lilies, the symbol of passion in the Fire-nation. Zuko pinned the broach to Aang's collar, to symbolize that just as two fires can merge to become brighter, Aang and Zuko were also to become one. Aang and Zuko wrapped their arms around each other, and with their families as witnesses, sealed their covenant with a kiss.

They were engaged, Katara couldn't believe that the silly little kid she had rescued from the ice a year ago; and the sullen prince who had always seemed angry at the world, were now a couple. She loved them both, and was glad that could find happiness with each other.

'The two of them coming together like this might be the best thing they could do to help the healing process in the world,' Katara thought. She, Sokka and Hakoda walked over to the happy couple and offered their congratulations.

Toph and Teo came up next; 'Those two seemed to have hit it off,' Katara thought. It was a good match-the young lady who couldn't see but who was loyal and tough as nails, and the young man who couldn't walk, but who was also very loyal and certifiably brilliant.

Mai and Ty-lee were here, as well, and they each gave a gift to the couple; Ty-lee hugged both of them and Mai, who was far less demonstrative, gave them each a light kiss on the cheek. Zuko had to admit he was very glad to see them here.

Azula had them arrested for helping him and Sokka rescue Hakoda and Suki. Being the new Fire-lord (to-be, at the time), Zuko pulled some strings to have them released.

Zuko was also concerned that Mai might be jealous; the last serious relationship Zuko had been in prior to Aang was with her. He was uncertain how she'd react. Zuko thanked each of them and then glanced at Aang who was looking a little overwhelmed by it all;

Zuko caught his eye and gave him a soft smile. Aang smiled back nervously, 'If someone had told me, a year ago,' Aang thought, 'that Zuko would be the Fire-lord, and I'd be his consort, I would have said they were crazy!'

Zuko and Aang walked around the room and talked to everyone, Haru was standing next to Katara with an arm around her waist; Aang whispered to Zuko "They make a cute couple, don't you think, she's liked him since the day they met."

As if she heard him, Katara looked up and blushed, slightly. It had taken Aang and Katara quite a long time to sort out the nature of their feelings for each other, just like it had for Zuko and Mai.

Now they had a comfortable understanding, and she considered him as much a brother as Sokka. He hoped she was able to find as much happiness and contentment with Haru as he found with Zuko.

The next day preparations began for the public ceremony to celebrate the nuptials between the Avatar and the Fire-lord. Zuko had to admit feeling a little ambivalent about this. Taking vows with another man in front of their immediate families, people who'd love and accept them regardless was one thing.

But repeating those same vows, in public; before the people he was expected to rule, was another matter entirely. Zuko talked about it with Aang that evening, after their private ceremony. Aang was optimistic as always, and he encouraged Zuko to try and think positively.

While the preparations were being made, the Avatar and the Firelord had little to do; beyond showing up for the fitting of their formal attire.

Aang hated the outfit.

It was a suit, of a Fire-nation style, but in Air-nomad colors; it looked hideous.

Zuko wasn't too thrilled about the outfits either, he was going to have to wear the formal ceremonial robes of a Fire-lord; which were even heavier and more uncomfortable than the normal robes his royal advisors insisted he had to wear as a symbol of his new office.

Zuko much preferred the lightweight tunic with trousers and boots that he had often worn while he was in exile.

Zuko wore those garments now, as he slipped out of the palace.

In his robes of office he'd be recognized immediately; and his scar might still give him away, but he definitely had a better chance of blending in with the bustling crowds of the city without his royal accoutrements.

His royal counselors, not to mention the head of palace security would be having palpitations if they knew the Firelord was outside the palace, unescorted.

Zuko smiled, 'Let them sweat for a while,' he thought to himself.

Zuko was far more capable than most of taking care of himself.

Besides, a large wing shaped shadow that occasionally came into view let him know that he didn't leave the palace completely alone, after all.

Zuko smiled again, he felt warmth in the core of his being, which had nothing to do with walking in the tropical sun, or being a fire-bender.

Overhead, Aang saw Zuko pause, briefly and then continue walking.

The Avatar smiled, Zuko knew he was here; what's more, Zuko knew that Aang knew he knew.

It made Aang happy to realize just how well he and Zuko were able to read each other.

Even back when they were still adversaries; there had always been a strange spiritual connection between them.

Aang wondered if it had something to do with his past life being Zuko's ancestor. He resolved to ask Roku about it the next time they saw him.

Aang's smile faded when he realized where Zuko was headed, a hilltop fortress; originally built to guard the entrance to the harbor which had been converted into a prison facility.

It now housed those members of the Fire-nation government and the upper echelons of the military; Who refused to acknowledge the end of the war, or to acknowledge Zuko as the new head-of-state.

There was also one very special prisoner incarcerated here; And he was the only reason Aang could think of for his consort-to-be coming to this place.

Aang alighted on the path in front of Zuko, with a half stubborn, half hurt look on his face.

"Were you just going to come and see Ozai; and not say anything to me, or your mother?"

"I'm tired of fighting Aang, and I'm tired of running," was Zuko's reply.

"If you and I are going to heal the world; I have to start by trying to heal the wounds between the members of my family."

"I suppose that makes sense," Aang agreed; "But why not say anything?"

"Because, I was afraid you'd try to talk me out of this, and that I'd be all too willing to let you."

Aang decided that Zuko's points were all valid ones, but he was still a little nervous about letting him go in to see his father alone.

Aang knew what a master of manipulation Ozai was; hell, he'd been inside the man's mind. The Avatar understood all too well what the ex-Firelord was capable of.

"Do you want me to go in with you," he asked Zuko.

"I'd appreciate that, Aang, but, are you sure **you** want to do this?"

"I've got to do this, you don't."

"I have to do this as much as you do, Zuko," was Aang's un-hesitating reply.

The guards at the gate snapped to attention and ordered the two of them to stop. When they recognized their new Firelord, and that he was accompanied by the Avatar; they stood even more rigidly at attention.

The higher ranking one of them said, with a stammer, "Our-our apologies, Your Majesty; Lord-Avatar. Zuko sighed, he was going to have to get his people out of the mindset that the Firelord was this omnipotent god-king that they had to be afraid of.

"It's alright sergeant, you were just doing your job. We're here to see Ozai, show us to his cell, please."

The guards opened the gates and ushered them inside. They both were thinking, 'I hope we know what we're doing.'


	27. Fathers and Sons

**Chapter 27**

**Fathers and Sons**

The guard led them through darkened corridors, lit intermittently by a pale diffuse glow. Zuko wanted a source of light in the place that didn't depend on combustion; given that many of the inmates were fire-benders.

Sokka had told Zuko about the lamps that Teo's father had designed using fireflies as the light source; and Zuko commissioned him to make a hundred of them for this facility. They arrived at a cell in an isolated corridor. It was the only occupied cell in the area, Zuko didn't want Ozai to be able to speak to any of the other inmates, and possibly cause an uprising.

Their escort unlocked the doors and Zuko and Aang stepped inside. "Give us a few minutes," Zuko said to the man, "we'll call when we're ready to leave."

"Are you sure, Sire," asked the guard, who was reluctant to leave the Firelord in the company of a dangerous prisoner, even though that prisoner was his father.

"Don't worry," said Aang, with quiet certainty, "nothing will happen to Firelord Zuko, as long as I'm here." Without question, the guard bowed down, and closed the door. When Aang spoke like this, everybody listened, and nobody doubted him.

Ozai was lying on a pallet against the opposite wall of the small room. He looked like he was asleep, but he was completely awake and aware of the entire exchange between Zuko, the Avatar, and the guard.

Ozai wondered when, exactly, had his incompetent son learned to carry himself and speak with such regal bearing and authority. Had he underestimated Zuko all these years?

He had certainly underestimated the boy standing beside Zuko.

Ozai would never admit it, but he developed certain, _respect_ for the young Avatar after their confrontation. Zuko was uncertain how to proceed; he didn't even know what he should call the man in the cell. What was he going to say, it had all seemed so clear when he was still back at the palace, now he wasn't so sure.

Finally, Zuko found his voice, raising it slightly to wake Ozai, who he though was asleep.

"Ozai," he said in a stern tone, "Ozai, wake up."

The former Firelord made a big show of pretending to wake from a sound sleep, complete with an exaggerated yawn. He was determined to control the conversation. "Well if it isn't the new Firelord and his pet Air-bender, who've come to visit me in my lonely prison cell."

Zuko tried to keep his face expressionless, but he had always had difficulty controlling his temper, and it showed. "Ozai," he began, in a quiet, dangerous, voice.

A subtle bump to the elbow from Aang calmed him down, a little. Zuko had asked him to give him a little reminder if he started to lose his cool. If Aang was insulted by Ozai's comment, it didn't show.

"I'm not interested in getting into a verbal sparring match with you, father," Zuko gritted his teeth on the last word, but he had still gotten it out. It was far more than he could have done a few days ago. "I'm here to see if you need anything and to bring you some news."

"What news could you have that I'd be interested in," Ozai asked Zuko, in a non-committal tone, although he was curious.

"Azula's in the hospital," Zuko began, "The healers think it's some sort of mental or emotional breakdown," Zuko tried to keep his tone neutral, but it was very difficult talking about Azula's condition. Seeing her loose it like that had affected him more than cared to admit.

Aang could swear he saw just the slightest hint of…was that sadness, or regret, he saw on Ozai's face?

"Also, Uncle Iroh has found mother; she was being held in a prison in Ba-Sing-Se." Aang was certain he saw a flash of emotions cross Ozai's face that time; 'Maybe he's not a completely heartless bastard after all,' he thought.

Zuko had decided not to tell his father about 'The Duke'; it wasn't any of Ozai's business; besides it was Ursa's story to tell, if chose to inform Ozai at all.

"I trust she is well," the ex-Firelord asked his son, he tried to keep any sentiment out of his voice, but Zuko and Aang were both sure they heard a slight pang in Ozai's voice that time.

"She's fine, and she wants to see you herself, at some point, although I've tried to discourage her from coming here."

"She always did have a mind of her own," Ozai sneered, "You turned out a lot like her, stubborn; yet weak and sentimental."

Ozai turned to Aang, who had remained a silent, but frustrated onlooker through the entire exchange; "Why have you come here, air-bender; you've taken away my powers, and my throne; do you wish to gloat, now?"

"I'm not here to gloat," Aang began softly, "I just wanted to say I was sorry for I had to do to you, but you didn't leave me a whole lot of choice."

Ozai had a dark expression on his face, "Am I supposed to be grateful to you for letting me live," he asked Aang.

"No, I wasn't trying to do you any favors; all I wanted was to end the war, and to protect the people I cared about," Aang told Ozai, while giving a meaningful glance up at Zuko.

It was only at this point that the deposed dictator noticed that his son wore what looked like an Air-nomad medallion under his tunic; and that the Avatar had a Fire-nation betrothal pendant on his collar.

Were his son and the Avatar _engaged? _

Ozai walked up to the cell bars with a glower on his face, he was hoping to intimidate the two younger men into revealing something. However, they both stood their ground; he was powerless now; even if he weren't in a cage he'd be no match for the combined power of Aang and Zuko.

"What is that," he asked Zuko, pointing to the medallion that was barely visible through the open collar of his tunic.

Zuko and Aang looked at each other; Ozai wouldn't have asked the question if he hadn't already figured out the answer. Neither the young Firelord, nor the Avatar wanted to have this conversation right now; but at this point there didn't seem to be any sense in avoiding it anymore.

Zuko sighed and told his father that he and Aang had gotten betrothed and the official joining ceremony would be next week.

Ozai's lip curled into a cruel sneer, his son and this boy were to be married? If their youth wasn't reason enough to find the idea revolting, the fact that they were both male certainly was.

Ozai laughed, it wasn't a happy or joyful sound. It was a cruel, cold laugh. "You are a fool Zuko, you've been the Firelord barely a week, now; and you'll have the people rising up to overthrow you within another week if you proceed with this laughable farce!"

Aang who had remained silent the whole time, now stepped in, he was getting angry, and just briefly, his eyes flashed with a well-remembered blue glow. Ozai stepped back from the bars, slightly intimidated, he had witnessed firsthand, the power that the Avatar could control when he was angered.

Aang said coldly, "You're wrong about that, your highness, the people of the Fire-nation are happy for your son, and they are proud to have him as their Fire-lord. Remember, I've looked into your heart and mind, Ozai; just because your soul is a barren wasteland, and you can't bring yourself to care about anyone or anything doesn't mean the rest of us are so emotionally crippled!"

Ozai hadn't expected this child to speak to him this way, and from the look on Zuko's face neither did he. But Ozai, of all people, knew that appearances were deceiving; and that Aang was so much more than just a mere child.

Ozai seemed to deflate a little, and said something that surprised both younger men, "My apologies, Avatar Aang."

Zuko was particularly surprised, in all his seventeen years; he couldn't once recall his father apologizing for anything. A number of times, his mother or uncle had apologized for Ozai, usually when he had said or done something cruel or abusive, to young Zuko, but Ozai never said "I'm sorry" to anyone.

Aang nodded his appreciation to Zuko's father for his apology, and then he and Zuko turned to leave, "Zuko," Ozai said, and Zuko turned back expectantly; "When you arrived, you asked if I needed anything," Zuko waited for the request, "I would like parchment and something to write with; I wish to send messages to your mother and sister."

Zuko nodded and said, "I'll see to it, father."

After they left the prison, Zuko and Aang headed back toward the palace and discussed the very unusual conversation they just had with the ex-Firelord. Zuko found himself marveling at his father's willingness to adopt a more conciliatory attitude, and mentioned it to Aang.

Aang grinned slyly and said, "Well I may have planted the tiniest suggestion about that when I merged with his mind."

"You didn't," Zuko asked him, aghast, he gestured with a thumb back at the prison, "so all of _that_ was because you planted a suggestion in his mind?"

"No Zuko," Aang reassured him, "It doesn't work that way, the suggestion would have had no effect if he wasn't already regretting some of his actions regarding you and the rest of your family."

Zuko gave that a little thought, then he gave a soft smile to Aang and said, "Thanks for doing that, for me and my, no, _our_ family."

Aang looked down the path that led back to the city and the palace, and then he looked to their right at a path that led into the nearby woods. He smiled at Zuko, and pulled him toward that path, which led to small glade that strongly resembled the one back in the earth kingdom where a connection of friendship first began to form between them.

"I think I know just what you need to help you relieve some of that tension, Zuko," Aang grinned. Zuko knew what Aang meant, and didn't resist the suggestion

Back at the palace, Zuko's mother and uncle and their friends were on the verge of panic, and the palace guard was ready to begin turning the city inside out to find their Firelord.

It was just after sunset when the two of them finally returned.

"Where have you two been," asked Ursa and Katara simultaneously. When they noticed that their clothes were rumpled and dirty, and that Aang was walking rather stiffly, as if he were sore; Katara also asked, "And what were you doing?"

"Nothing," said Zuko, nonchalantly, "We were out exploring the countryside a little, just to get away from affairs of state for a while."

He looked at Aang and they both smiled and blushed, slightly.

Then Ursa and Katara gave each other a bemused smile, and a knowing look that said "Who do these two think they're kidding?"


	28. Cold Feet, and a Royal Wedding

**Part VI Creating The Future  
**

**Chapter 28**

**Cold Feet and **

**a Royal Wedding **

After what seemed like an eternity, the week between the betrothal ceremony and the actual wedding was up.

Aang and Zuko hadn't seen each other since midnight, two nights ago. By tradition, the bride and groom, or in this case; the two grooms, were supposed to be isolated from each other for forty-eight hours before the wedding, which was to be held just after sunrise this morning.

Zuko was pacing back-and-forth in his room, he really wished he could see Aang, he really wanted to talk to someone about the churning in his stomach, and the light-headed feeling he'd been having. He certainly couldn't talk to the frustrated tailors who were desperately trying to get their Firelord to stand still while they made last minute adjustments to his robes.

Two doors away and one floor down, Aang was practically climbing the walls with anxiety. Like Zuko, he was very nervous about how the people would react to their Fire-lord marrying another man, from an _'enemy'_ nation. A few days before, Aang had told Zuko's father that the people were proud and happy for him and Zuko. That wasn't entirely true, but Aang had been pissed-off at Ozai, and just wanted to shut him up. Now the former Fire-lord's hateful words came back to haunt him.

A knock came at his door and Aang, in his anxiety, jumped four feet in the air. If he hadn't, at the last second recalled that he was indoors, he would have shot himself into the ceiling. That would be a fine picture for the guests to look at, the Fire-lord standing there beside his consort to-be with a giant welt and an ugly bruise forming on his clean-shaven dome as they said their vows.

Aang went to his door, puzzled over who it could be; He nervously wondered 'was it already time to go down to the pavilion?'

Aang felt a sense of relief when he saw Iroh standing there, with that pleasant wise smile he seemed to perpetually wear.

The old general saw Aang sweating in the uncomfortable suit, and he could sympathize. "You look rather nervous, young Avatar, would you like some ginseng tea, it can help calm you."

Aang gave Iroh a weak smile and said, "Thanks, but I don't think I could keep anything down, just now."

"General Iroh," Aang asked, "You were married, once, right?"

Iroh chuckled and nodded, "Yes, her name was Meela; and she was the great love of my life."

Aang asked, "Were you nervous, on the day of your wedding?"

Iroh replied, "Yes Aang, I was, I believe all men who are about to embark on the journey of marriage feel such anxiety; it is a perfectly natural response."

"I've been in battle, I've survived great storms, and I faced the dragons, as you and my nephew did; but never was I as terrified as I was on the day I took my vows."

"In Ba-sing-se, I told you that life can sometimes seem like a dark tunnel but that there is always a light at the end, do you remember?"

Aang nodded, and Iroh continued, "By the end of this day, you will have reached a very bright light at the end of the tunnel; and you and my nephew will be in a much better place."

Aang smiled at the old general, and gave him a hug in gratitude.

"Thank you, General Iroh, I'm not so nervous anymore."

Iroh returned the gesture, and said, "It was my pleasure to help, Aang."

"And, please, call me 'uncle'."

Aang smiled and said "It's a deal, Uncle Iroh."

In Zuko's room, one flight up, the young Firelord was in a very bad mood, he was sick of these silly tailors poking him with their needles, and sticking their measuring tapes into places where they had absolutely no business going!

"Enough," he bellowed, and they stepped back three paces, cringing.

"The robe is fine," he said between clenched teeth, "it doesn't need any more alterations!"

One of the tailors timidly offered, "B-but, your majesty, the sash just needs…," the man's sentence was cut off with a glare from Zuko that could've melted solid rock.

A quiet but firm, knock came at Zuko's door.

He thought to himself, 'Whoever that is, must be very brave, or very stupid.'

Zuko went to his door and flung it open, barking, "What is…"

When Zuko saw who was standing there, he immediately forced himself to calm down. His first assumption had been correct; the person at the door was very brave.

"Please, come in," he said quietly to Hakoda.

Zuko dismissed the tailors and gestured to a chair; Hakoda sat down and Zuko took a seat opposite from him.

When he saw the stressed out look on Zuko's face, and his clenched fists, Hakoda asked, "Is everything alright, Firelord Zuko?"

Zuko still winced when people called him that, he now understood why Aang was so reluctant to step into the role of the avatar when it was set upon his shoulders. He especially didn't want it from this man, who Zuko considered a true leader, much more so than he could ever be.

"I never really got a chance to properly thank you for helping my son rescue me from the Boiling Rock," Hakoda began, "So I wanted to do so, before things got too out of control."

Zuko wondered, 'If this isn't already too out of control, what is?'

"Think nothing of it; I was happy to help Sokka. At the time, I hadn't given any of them a good reason to trust me, but he gave me the benefit of the doubt; so I wanted to return the favor."

"Sokka can sometimes seem like a pessimist," Hakoda explained to Zuko, "But he actually has a very positive outlook on life; he just acts negative, so other people can see the positives in a situation.

"And, he also understands that building communities is the best way to get past our differences."

Zuko admired how well Hakoda knew his son, and was envious that he couldn't have that relationship with his own father.

Hakoda was studying the young Firelord, and saw the worry lines creasing his face, he remembered seeing them on his own face, the day he married Kya.

"You're feeling a little bit of the pre-wedding jitters, aren't you?" Hakoda asked him.

'Gods, was I that _transparent_,' Zuko wondered, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Zuko admitted to the Southern Chief.

"Please allow me to give you some fatherly advice, Zuko," Hakoda continued, "A man's wedding day is probably the most terrifying thing he'll ever face, but it can be the doorway to the most wonderful things he'll ever experience."

"It may be a little more difficult for you, because of your position, and who you've chosen to marry; but from what I gather from my children, and your uncle you aren't one to shy away from something just because it's difficult."

Zuko looked at Hakoda, and his sullen expression transformed into one of tentative happiness. He marveled at how a few well-chosen words by Hakoda had turned his whole attitude around. If he ever attained half the wisdom of this man, or Uncle Iroh, Zuko thought he would be extremely lucky.

"Thank you, Chief Hakoda, you've given me a lot to think about, but for now, I've got a wedding to get to."

Hakoda smiled and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder and walked him out to the pavilion where the ceremony would take place.

Upon seeing the Firelord stepping out into the early morning sunlight, the assembled congregation stood and bowed, to pay their respects. Zuko walked to the dais where Sokka and Haru were already waiting.

Aang had asked them to be their groomsmen, and Zuko couldn't think of two better guys for the job. As Zuko passed the front row of seats, he saw uncle Iroh, and his mother sitting there, both with tears in their eyes.

The same fire-sage and air-monk that had officiated at the private ceremony last week were here now. Zuko took a deep breath and glanced at Sokka, who winked and gave him an encouraging nod.

An orchestra began to play, it started low and slow, gradually rising to a crescendo, and then slowing and softening again. Five flag bearers came in, four of them representing one of the elements; water, earth, fire and air; and the fifth representing the unity of elements personified by the avatar.

Following them in a formal suit was young Roku (aka 'The Duke') carrying a cushion on which two rings rested, one was silver, inlaid with opals, and the other was gold, studded with rubies.

Behind him came the Avatar, and the assembled guests bowed again in respect, and they kept their heads lowered until Aang had reached the dais, and the altar at the far end of the royal pavilion where Zuko waited.

Aang stood beside Zuko, and looked out at the congregation. He saw Katara, with her eyes shining, Toph and Teo were beside her, along with all of the rest of their friends and family.

As Aang got to the altar, Zuko turned and stood beside him as they faced the sage and monk who were to perform the ceremony. As they listened to the clerics speak, they both reminisced about the events that transpired to bring them to this point. Aang smiled as he recalled riding to the Water-tribe's rescue on the back of a penguin-otter; that had been the first time he actually met Zuko, he slid into him and knocked him on his backside.

The little children of the village thought that was hilarious, Zuko wasn't so amused at the time. For his part, he was remembering a moonless night, sneaking into Zhao's fortress and breaking out with the Avatar. They had worked so well together, it was almost seamless. It was too bad they still looked at each other as enemies back then.

But that was then, and this was now; and he was about to be wed to the young man he once hunted, one of life's little ironies.

The two of them repeated the vows that they had taken a week before; though this time it was in front of a great many more people. In fact, there were representatives from communities around the world.

The Northern and Southern Water-tribes were represented, as was the Foggy-swamp Water-tribe.

Zuko's people were here, of course; as were representatives of 'The Sun Warriors' Fire-bending Tribe.

The rescued Air Nomads had arrived yesterday on brand new gliders that Aang had asked Teo and his father to craft for them. There were so few of them, but Aang was happy that there were any of them left.

King Kuei came with an Earth-kingdom entourage, which even included a delegation from the Si-Long Desert Sand-benders

Neither of the young man was thinking about the huge crowd of dignitaries and onlookers that were assembled for their ceremony. They both just focused on each other, and the life they would have and the world they would rebuild, together.

After they had exchanged their vows Aang placed the silver ring symbolizing air, on Zuko's hand; and Zuko placed the gold ring, which symbolized fire, on Aang's.

The air nomad monk proclaimed that they were wed, and the fire sage said I give you the Firelord Zuko and his royal consort, Aang the Avatar!

A thunderous cheer went up and confetti filled the plaza. Sokka clapped his arms around both of them in a bear hug, and Haru shook their hands.

Tears filled the eyes of Ursa and Katara, and old Iroh; even Toph could be seen sniffling, a little. Aang felt light headed, he couldn't believe all of this was for them. He looked at Zuko, smiling nervously.

Zuko leaned over and whispered, "I know, I hate this kind of stuff too, just go with it; it's only a few hours, and then we can head for the honeymoon." Aang blushed and Zuko grinned.


	29. A Marriage That Almost Wasn't

**Chapter 29**

**A Marriage That **

**Almost Wasn't**

As Zuko and Aang stood in the reception area greeting all of the well-wishers who came to offer their congratulations, an uninvited guest was coldly observing the festivities from one of the towers that overlooked the garden. He watched the Avatar and the Firelord thanking their friends, family and other guests. 'Enjoy the party while you can, _your majesty_' the intruder thought, 'it's going to be all over before you know it.'

The man readied a bow which he'd smuggled into the palace concealed inside a hollow walking stick. To be extra sure that he accomplished his task, he dipped the points of two arrows into a vial of shirshu venom that he had also brought with him; under normal circumstances, it would only temporarily paralyze a victim as large as an adult human. However, this had been concentrated enough to be lethal.

Zuko was talking to Sokka and his father, and Aang was having a conversation with Iroh and Ty-lee. Katara and Mai sat in a corner humorously comparing notes over 'the ones that got away.'

There was a strange, but familiar, whistle and everyone looked around to find the source. They didn't have far to look; Sokka and Hakoda were supporting an ashen Zuko, his golden ceremonial robe had a dark crimson stain spreading from the shaft of an arrow that protruded from his chest.

Mai and Tai-lee along with Haru, Toph, and a squad of the Imperial fire-benders, swarmed around the slumped form of the Firelord; guarding against further attacks, but from the looks of him, Katara and Mai feared it might already be too late. Katara set about trying to heal the wound, while Ursa cradled her son's head. From a tower the assassin shouted "Traitors to the Fire nation must pay the price!"

Several of the Imperial fire-benders and the palace guards went to lock down the palace, while others rushed towards the tower, but Katara knew they probably couldn't get there before the killer was gone. Just then, the ground trembled violently and a great wind began to howl. No one knew what to make of this, except Sokka, Katara and Toph; they looked over at Aang, who had furiously glowing eyes, and was trembling with rage.

The rumbling earth ripped open beneath the tower, and it began to crumble; as it came down, the would-be killer fell out of the collapsing structure.

Aang rose into the air on a vortex of wind and fire and caught the assassin by the ankle. The two of them rose higher and higher, until they were two hundred feet in the air. Aang thought to himself, 'If Zuko was dead; then this man soon would be too!'

Not even when he had fought Ozai, or when the Sand-benders had stolen Appa, did Aang contemplate taking a life; this time he was planning to do exactly that! The assassin cringed and begged for mercy, but the enraged avatar wasn't about to give him any.

"Aang," a weak but familiar voice called up to him. Aang, still in the Avatar state, looked down and saw Zuko, standing in the courtyard, supported by Sokka, Hakoda and his mother. The arrow still protruded from his chest, but Katara had controlled most of the bleeding; and was trying to suppress the obvious pain that was evident on his face.

"He's not worth it, you once told me you were afraid of becoming a killer; don't start now on my account!" Aang gradually calmed himself down, and lowered himself and the would-be assasin back down to the garden. The guards quickly took him into custody.

Sokka and Hakoda lowered the stricken Firelord back to the ground and Aang rushed over to them; he knelt down and cradled Zuko; who was very weak, and on the verge of passing out again. "We've got to get him to the infirmary," Iroh instructed two of the guards to pick him up and carry him inside.

"No, **we've** got him," said Aang, his tone brooked no argument, but the guards moved forward to attend their Firelord, anyway. Iroh stopped them with a gesture, while Sokka and Aang carried Zuko indoors with Ursa holding his hand the whole way, with Katara using her abilities to halt the rest of bleeding and subdue the pain.

The guards investigated the assassin's "nest" and discovered the vial of poison. Once they were aware that there was more than an arrow wound to deal with, Katara and the royal physicians had a better idea of how to proceed. Neither Aang, nor Ursa left his side for two days.

On the third day, Iroh convinced Ursa that she should take a break, and get some rest; and he tried to talk Aang into doing the same. He hadn't slept, or even eaten since Zuko was brought in here. As Iroh and Lady Ursa walked away, Mai came into the room and said that she would stay with Aang and Zuko for a while. Aang found her dark and somber demeanor a little intimidating, and he had to admit being a little nervous around her.

Mai looked at the Avatar's bloodshot eyes, and asked "Do you want to get some rest; nothing's going to happen to Zuko while I'm here."

To prove her point, she produced three wicked looking blades from out of nowhere. "Thanks, Mai, but I'm going to stay here until we know what's going to happen;" Aang swallowed and fought back tears, and then continued, "one way or another."

Mai put her hand on his shoulder, it was probably the closest she would ever get to being publicly affectionate, and said "I'm glad Zuko was able to find someone like you. He and I used to date, you know." Aang's curiosity was peaked, Zuko had never really talked about his previous relationships. "We went our separate ways, when he left the Fire nation to join your group; at first I considered him a traitor, but then I realized he was right. I also meant to leave and join one of the underground resistance cells that was working against Ozai's rule. If Azula hadn't arrested us for helping Zuko and your friend…" "Sokka," Aang supplied the name; "Things might have been different."

Aang was touched that Mai, Zuko's ex, for lack of a better word, would open up like this to him. "I guess you could say Zuko inspired me."

"Yeah," Aang told her with a smile, "He'd totally deny it; but he seems to have that effect on a lot of people."

A weak voice asked, "Don't you two know it's rude to talk about somebody behind their back, or when they're unconscious from a poisoned arrow?" Aang and Mai had prepared themselves to never hear that voice again, and so had stunned looks on their faces now that they heard it.

Aang and Mai went to Zuko's bedside, he had finally come back to them, and even Mai felt tears of relief stinging her eyes. Zuko gave them both a weak smile and said, "Thanks for staying with me, both of you. Aang are you still ready for that honeymoon?"

Aang dramatically replied, "As soon as you're back on your feet, my Firelord." "But you'd better try and eat something; I can promise that you'll need all your strength!" Zuko blushed, and even Mai had a slightly shocked look on her face; Aang thought their expressions were hilarious, and just laughed.


	30. Recovery and Questions That Need Answers

**Chapter 30**

**Recovery, and Questions that Needed Answered**

It had been a week since the assassination attempt and Zuko's wound was healing well, though there were some lingering effects from the venomous arrow. He was sitting up in bed and awaiting a visitor. Aang and Sokka came in leading two of the imperial firebenders who had a shackled prisoner between them. The man would not look up, but did so when Zuko said in his most commanding tone, "Look at me; I want to know why you did it."

The man looked up, but still wouldn't speak. Zuko took a different tack, "What did your investigation turn up," he asked the sergeant of the guards "Your highness he is, or was, a relative of the late Admiral Zhao, and he meant to get revenge on you for the admiral's death."

"And," Sokka added, "He hoped that with you out of the picture, it would leave the way clear for Ozai to return to the throne."

"What shall we do with him, Sire," one of the guards asked, and then reminded Zuko that the historical punishment for the attempted assassination of a Firelord was death by slow torture. The law had been enacted by Zuko's great-grandfather, Sozin, and had never been taken off the books.

Sokka and Aang looked at Zuko, they couldn't believe that he'd seriously consider that possibility; but they knew better than to let the would-be assassin know that. Unlike his predecessors, Zuko was neither a tyrant, nor a killer. But Zhao's relative didn't know that either; "Hold him for now, his fate will be decided later," Zuko told the guards.

Aang could see that the conversation had taken a toll on Zuko. He still had a way to go before he'd be fully recovered.

"Take him back to his cell for now," he told the guards, "the Firelord needs his rest."

The guards looked at the Firelord, their faces were unreadable behind their masks, but Zuko knew they were waiting for confirmation of Aang's instructions. He quietly sighed, and then nodded waving them and their prisoner out of the room. Zuko made a mental note, he'd have to instruct the guards and the rest of the palace staff that not only was Aang the Avatar; but technically, he was now a prince of the Fire-nation as well, and any instructions from him could be considered as coming from the Firelord himself.

Once they were out of hearing range, Sokka asked, "Zuko, you're not seriously going to have that guy tortured to death, are you?" Zuko looked at Sokka with a tired and somewhat sad expression on his face, "Sokka, how can you ask me that, of course I wouldn't do that; but he doesn't know that."

"You're right, sorry I asked." Sokka was preparing to head back to the residential areas of the palace, though Aang was going to stay here for the night. Before he left, Zuko motioned for him and Aang to close to the bed to insure that nobody else could hear; this was just for Sokka and Aang's ears. "That man couldn't have gotten in to the palace, and smuggled weapons and poison in on top of it, without help."

Neither Aang nor Sokka liked to think about where that line of reasoning might eventually lead, but they each agreed to keep their eyes and ears open. Sokka also suggested they keep this between themselves for the time being. As he turned to leave he asked Aang and Zuko if they wanted him to send anything over.

Zuko began ticking off a list of documents on his desk that he needed to review, but Aang cut him off, he wanted to keep his consort's mind off of official business, assassins and affairs of state until he was well again. "No, Zuko, no work until you're well again. Your uncle and mother can take care of all the official Fire-nation business for now; and Sokka and I've got everything else covered." Zuko gave him a weak smile, and asked "You're going to be a real pain in the butt until I can get off of mine and out of this bed, aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it, Zuko," Aang and Sokka laughed, and Zuko tried to, but the chest wound made it painful. Aang nodded his gratitude to Sokka, who turned to leave, and then Aang went to sit in the chair beside the bed, and he said to Zuko with a sly smile on his face, "So, tell me what your plans for the 'honeymoon' are."

Zuko began talking about the plans he had. First, Zuko asked Aang if he wouldn't mind making a few stops in the Earth-kingdom; he had met some very special people there while he was in exile, and when the time came for him to move on, he didn't exactly depart on the best terms, he needed to explain himself and make it up to them. Then he wanted to visit the family vacation house on Ember Island he and Aang were going to start to make the old house a home, again. Aang replied that he thought those were excellent ideas. Then since he felt like being spontaneous for a change, and he since was on reasonably good terms with a certain Air-bender, Zuko suggested they just went where the wind took them. Aang smiled at Zuko, and thought 'I'm going to get him to grow a sense of humor, yet.'


	31. Brothers, Sisters and Family Obligations

**Chapter 31**

**Brothers and Sisters, **

**And Family Obligations**

It was a few more days before Zuko was able to get out of bed and was walking around again with Aang's help, and whichever of their other friends and family had come to visit at the time. Today Aang had come with Ursa, who he was enjoying getting to know better. Both of them were still trying to get used to the idea of being in-laws.

As they walked they found themselves in the psychiatric ward and coming up on Azula's room. Ursa hadn't wanted to see her daughter in this condition and so had stayed away, but now here they were.

After Azula had her breakdown and was brought in here, it was deemed necessary for her safety and that of everyone around her if she was unable to fire-bend. A difficult request was made of the Avatar, by Zuko. Aang was reluctant to use energybending again; he felt it was dangerous for anyone to exercise such control over others.

Katara had felt the same way, when she was forced to learn blood-bending by Hama, the elderly water-bender who had become dangerously unbalanced with grief. In the end, however, Aang couldn't argue with the logic of Zuko's request and agreed to perform the ritual on Azula.

She was sitting up in bed reading, although she still wore restraints. It seemed that when Aang merged his spirit with hers, she assimilated some of his peaceful nature and enthusiastic personality. She was certainly seemed more happy and at peace than she was only a few days ago.

Zuko knocked on her door and she looked up from her book. Zuko wasn't sure, but he thought he actually saw a smile on her face when she saw her brother standing there.

"Hi 'Zula, how are you feeling, today?" "I'm doing alright, Zuzu," she told him and then asked, "How about you?"

Azula had heard people talking about the attempt on her brother's life, and was surprised to discover that she was actually concerned for his safety.

Zuko was so happy to see her doing so much better, that he didn't even mind her using the annoying nickname she had for him. "I'm still pretty stiff and sore, but I'm doing alright."

"Azula, are you feeling well enough to see some visitors; I've brought someone special who wants to see you."

She nodded, and her brother motioned to whoever was standing outside. Azula saw the Avatar walk in, she couldn't say she was particularly happy to see him; but then, behind him came her mother, carrying a small boy who looked to be about six or seven years of age.

For once, Azula found herself completely at a loss for words when she saw her mother standing there; like Zuko, she had believed they'd probably never see each other again. Ursa went to her daughter's bedside, embraced her and kissed her. "I'm glad to see you are doing well dear, I want us to start to become a family again. Myself, you and Zuko, and," Ursa paused, first looking over at Zuko and Aang, the down at the boy in her arms "And your new half-brother and brother-in-law."

Azula couldn't understand what her mother meant until she saw the rings on the fingers of Zuko and the Avatar. "Zuko," she asked, "you and the Avatar, are joined?"

Zuko looked at her, and then at Aang with great affection in his eyes for both of them and said "Yeah we are, we had the ceremony about a week and a half ago, just before I ended up in here, in fact."

"Let's just say it isn't exactly the way I planned my wedding day." Even Azula had to laugh, slightly, at Zuko's attempt at humor. It wasn't the cruel sadistic laugh that Azula had once shared in common with their father, but a laugh of genuine warm spirited humor.

"Azula, this is Roku the 2nd, your half brother," Ursa showed her daughter the young boy in her arms.

Azula had a stunned expression on her face but managed a small smile at the youngster,who was still overwhelmed by everything that had transpired in the last 48 hours; and hid his face.

Zuko was starting to feel a little fatigued again and was leaning on Aang slightly, for support. Noticing her son's posture, Ursa diplomatically suggested that he and his sister talk again later. Azula also was feeling a little sleepy; the healers had prescribed several herbal treatments that had a sedative effect, in order to keep her calm. Aang took little Roku from Ursa and helped Zuko back to his room, while Ursa stayed with Azula a little while longer.

"That went well," Aang said to Zuko as he and 'The Duke' helped him back into the bed; then much to the surprise of both Aang and Zuko, the little boy snuggled in beside his 'big brother', who looked a little nervous and embarrassed by this. The boy fell asleep quickly. "Yeah, thanks to you," Zuko whispered.

"Me, what did I have to do with that?"

"People are naturally drawn towards you Aang; you're what the sages call a 'nexus', a focus for positive energy and that makes everyone want to build communities around you."

Aang didn't really know how to respond to that. He knew Zuko had an introspective, philosophical side, but he didn't think Zuko could get this deep. Aang felt a few tears sting his eyes, at the amount of faith Zuko had in him to heal old wounds, and bring people together.

That made what he had to say next that much harder, he hugged Zuko; carefully, because of the bandages and stitches that covered the lightning burn and sutured his arrow wound together. "Zuko have you thought about appointing a successor, I love you; but you and I can't have children, obviously and your uncle and mother won't be around forever. "Well, Aang, if anything happens to the fire-lord, and he doesn't have children, the royal consort becomes regent until the Council of Ministers can find someone else suitable."

"Preferably it would be another close relative, who could then assume the throne."

"Who? Despite the progress she's made, I doubt Azula would ever be fit for the responsibility; and Young Roku, 'The Duke', may not really be suitable either."

Aang could see the lines of worry and dark circles of fatigue around Zuko's eyes, and thought, 'that maybe this wasn't the best time to bring this up.'

"You know what, Zuko; we can talk about this later, after you've rested." Aang stood to leave;

"Aang, Zuko said, "Tell me why you think this is important."

"Don't you see, if spirits forbid, something were to happen to you, I couldn't assume the Fire-nation throne in your place."

"The Avatar is supposed to speak to and for people of all of the lands, so he can't be obligated to any single nation."

"I can't become the Fire-lord, or regent, or whatever; and still remain objective, as the Avatar."

Zuko never really thought about it in those terms, but he knew Aang was probably right about this. He'd really have to give this some serious thought. He was really tired, however, and all his activity over the last hour or so had taken its toll, his wounds ached, badly.

"I'm sorry I had to burden you with all this, Zuko; you go ahead and rest, now," Aang whispered, but soft snoring coming from the bed told him Zuko was already sleeping with one arm draped around his small half-brother.

The young Avatar smiled and took his seat beside the bed; soon, he too was asleep.


	32. Zuko Wants to Make Amends

**Part VI Honeymoon and a Journey of**

**Discovery**

**Chapter 32 **

**Zuko Wants to Make Amends**

After one more week convalescing, Zuko was feeling well enough to leave the palace medical wing, and head back to the residential areas. He and Aang began were planning the details of their getaway. Zuko's head of security kept insisting on sending a squad of troops with them, and the Royal physician insisted that Zuko shouldn't be going anywhere.

Zuko gave a long suffering look and a lopsided smile at Aang, who just winked and smiled back.

"Thank you doctor, and you, colonel; I'll look after the firelord," Aang said, "He won't get a scratch."

The two men were aware of Zuko's standing orders which said that any instructions from the Avatar were to be considered as coming from the firelord himself. However, it was difficult for them, both of whom were in their forties, to accept this kid as an authority figure.

Zuko, who was only a couple of years older than Aang, was at least was of the blood-royal, that gave him a prerogative to give orders in the palace. Aang and Zuko could both see these conflicting thoughts flashing across the faces of the physician and the commander of the guards, but they both bowed, and backed out of the room.

Zuko was afraid they were going to give him more of an argument on the matter, and if they didn't protest at all, Zuko knew they probably wouldn't be the right people for their respective positions. So, the firelord supposed he had at least some people he could count on in the royal household.

A short time later, another security officer came in escorting a large, gruff looking Earth-Kingdom man who looked like he was perhaps Zuko's age maybe a year older.

Aang didn't like the angry glower that the man had on his face, when he realized who it was that he was being brought to see.

"Corporal," Zuko said, with a glare that matched the prisoner's, "I gave instructions that this man was supposed to be released from his restraints, and given a clean change of clothes to wear before you brought him up here."

"Yes your highness," answered the guard, "but he was most combative, and uncooperative; and refused to wear any Fire-Nation clothes, we could've forced the issue but you said he wasn't to be harmed."

Zuko dismissed the guards, who were reluctant to leave but obeyed their instructions, and then moved to unlock the prisoner's shackles. Aang stood beside Zuko, he didn't like the look that the man was giving Zuko,

If he decided to start trouble, Aang knew Zuko was still not in any shape to fight back. Zuko spoke quietly to the prisoner, in a neutral tone as he undid the restraints.

"My name is Firelord Zuko, this is Aang, until recently, the last known surviving Air-nomad; and the Avatar. The earth kingdom man looked in disbelief at the Firelord who had just released him from his bonds, and then fell to his knees and bowed before the Avatar.

"Please get up," Zuko said with a gentle smile on his face, "I give you my word that nothing will happen to you, and since I'm sure you've got no reason to believe me, I've asked the Avatar to be here as well."

"Your name is Sensu, and you come from a farming community in the southern Earth-kingdom. Your father is a farmer named Gansu, your mother is named Sela, and you have a younger brother named Lee, is that correct?"

A flash of realization crossed Aang's face; Zuko had told him the story of the farming village, and the soldiers that were freeloading there.

Zuko had driven away the soldiers, but in doing so, revealed his Fire-nation heritage. The angry villagers turned their backs on him and drove him out of town.

The Earth-kingdom man's curiosity was peaked, he didn't doubt that the Firelord had ways that he could find out this information, but why would he care?

Zuko saw the confused look on Sensu's face and explained, "For some time last year, I was traveling alone through your country, I was out of food and water and Lee offered to take me to your family's farm and get me and my ostrich horse something to eat and a place to rest."

"I attempted to help your parents around their place in gratitude, but as you might imagine, I don't know much about farming."

Aang saw Sensu actually smile, slightly.

"There was a group of soldiers there, who were supposed to protect the town, but they were just freeloading, and taking advantage of the townsfolk."

"I decided to do something about it, and got rid of them. To do that though, I had to use fire-bending; once the people of the town discovered who I really was, they thought I was just as bad as the soldiers, probably worse"

"I'll never forget the look on your brother's face when he learned that I was a Prince of the Fire-Nation, he said he hated me."

Sensu actually felt a little sorry for Zuko, as he listened.

"After that, I decided that one day somehow, I'd make it up to him and your family, for deceiving them."


	33. Zuko and Aang Bring a Lost Son Home

**Chapter 33**

**Zuko and Aang Bring a **

**Lost Son Home**

A young man named Lee was feeding the sheep-pigs on his father's farm, when they all started squealing, he looked up in stunned disbelief as he saw a regal looking procession approaching the farm. There were servants bearing a very impressive palanquin, and leading that procession; it was Zuko, he was dressed very differently from the last time Lee had seen him, but Lee recognized the fire-bender, who briefly filled the gap left by Lee's lost brother. Lee treated Zuko very badly, when he found out that he was a Fire-Nation prince, and had regretted it since then.

Lee rushed to Zuko, and shouted, "Mother, father, he's come back!" Lee jumped into Zuko's arms and buried his head in his surrogate brother's chest; Zuko grunted in pain, and his skin blanched, a little, as the boy's head hit the lightning burn on his chest. The servants were about to move forward, but Aang held them back with a gesture. Zuko almost didn't recognize him, Lee was about a foot taller, and had packed on some muscle since the last time they'd seen each other. "I'm so sorry I said I hated you, and I was afraid I'd never get to apologize for it." "It's alright Lee," Zuko said giving him a quick hug, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, and that you had to find out the way you did."

Gansu and Sela came walking up, they were slightly more suspicious of Zuko than their youngest son, but both were grateful to him for the help he had given them. Something happened, then, that the modest Earth-Kingdom farming family never expected, this man, who was Fire-Nation royalty, knelt; and bowed to them, splaying his arms out to the side. It also surprised them that was he walking, and not riding in the litter. "Gansu, Sela and Lee; since I was here last year, I've regretted lying to you about who I was; but I hope you can understand why I did what I did." He stood and Lee handed him a scabbard with a pearl handled dagger. "I've kept it safe, and sharp, for you." Zuko gave him a smile and said, "I told you it was yours, Lee."

"Why have you come back," the man, Gansu, asked. "First, allow me to introduce Aang, the Avatar, and the one who finely brought about an end to the war." Aang saw the stunned look on the farming family's faces. He could understand how this would be overwhelming to them; A visit from the Firelord and the Avatar in the same day, wait until they saw what Zuko planned next.

"I owed you a debt of gratitude for taking me in, and as I said, I owed you an apology for deceiving you." He gestured to one of the palanquin bearers, who pulled aside the curtain that concealed; "Sensu," Lee shouted and ran towards his elder brother stepping out of the ornate carriage, behind him was his father. Sela stopped for just a moment and hugged Zuko, with tears in her eyes, she couldn't find the words to thank him, but he knew what she was feeling. He nodded, and then she turned to be with her husband and her two sons.

That evening, as they were leaving the farm after having been invited to join the reunited family for dinner, Aang gave Zuko a squeeze on his hand and said, "You did a really good thing, back there, Zuko."


	34. A 2nd Failed Assasination

**Chapter 34**

**The Earth Kingdom Journey, **

**And a Second Foiled Assassination **

That evening, Zuko and Aang, set up camp. Zuko had sent the guards, palanquin bearers and other servants back to the ship, after bringing Sensu back to his family, they were no longer needed. Of course they gave him the usual nonsense about it being unbecoming of the Firelord to walk anywhere, not to mention dangerous, etcetera, etcetera; but Zuko would hear none of it. He told them to sail back to the Fire-Nation. When asked how they'd get back Zuko told them that alternate transportation was already taken care of. As part of their special security arrangements, Sokka was going to meet them with Appa, and they would fly back; only Aang, Sokka and Zuko knew about these plans.

Zuko also sent out a messenger hawk to Kuei, the Earth King, letting him know that he was in the Earth Kingdom, as a courtesy; one monarch to another. Zuko liked Kuei, they had a lot in common, they were both young rulers, who had had the realities of the war carefully hidden from them for far too long. Zuko's uncle called it "being handled," fortunately, they both eventually woke up to the truth, before it was too late. They first met during the armistice signing ceremonies a few months ago, and had developed a cordial friendship since then, and they corresponded regularly.

As they lay on their sleeping mats under the night sky, Aang asked, "Hey, Zuko, do you miss this?" Zuko looked over to see two pearl-grey eyes looking at him. "What 'this' are you referring to, Aang?" "Sleeping out under the stars, with no walls, no rules, no protocols about everything; and the only thing we ever had to worry about was saving the world." Zuko gave Aang a soft chuckle, and said, "Well I could do without the whole 'saving the world' part; but yeah, I do miss the sense of freedom." "I know something that'll make you feel freer than anything you've ever experienced before." Zuko's curiosity was peaked, as Aang led him to a hill overlooking a beautiful valley, brightly lit by moonlight. Aang grinned and twirled his staff, unlocking the wings from its sides.

Zuko got the distinct impression that he had been set up. "It was no accident that we camped where we did, is it?" "I don't know what you mean, Zuko," said Aang with his most innocent smile; "But now that we're here, hop on, let's go for a ride." "That thing can't hold us both," Zuko began, but Aang cut him off; "Don't worry, Zuko, I once flew with both Sokka and Toph as riders, it'll hold. Aang showed Zuko where to place his hands and feet, "Don't tell me that you want me to fly this thing, Aang," he said. "Well, I'll do the flying, Zuko; but you'll be steering." Aang gripped the back of the glider and asked his companion if he was ready, and holding on tight.

"Yeah," was Zuko's hesitant answer, and then, with a small burst of air-bending and a huge grin on his face; Aang launched them off of the cliff and into the night sky. There was nothing like the freedom of flight to take one's mind off its burdens; Aang, being an air-bender, knew this well. He hoped it would benefit Zuko's state of mind. The two of them flew up and down the length of the valley, taking in its raw natural beauty, for nearly an hour. Aang heard the sound of laughter from Zuko, which was something, in Aang's opinion, which he did too infrequently. Their flight had had its desired effect on the young Firelord. When they landed back at their campsite, they were both out of breath, and their faces were red, but they both felt happier and more relaxed than they had been since before the attempt on Zuko's life.

After they were back in camp, Aang began to fix an evening snack from the rations he had brought with them (all vegetarian, of course,) much to Zuko's chagrin. While Aang worked, Zuko's sharp ears detected movement in the undergrowth behind them. Without indicating that he heard anything, Zuko walked over to Aang and quietly said, "Don't look up, but I don't think we're alone; in the woods behind me over my left shoulder. Aang raised his eyes, slightly, but didn't move his head. "You got 'em?" "Yeah, I can see some movement in the bushes," Aang told Zuko. The two of them braced themselves for the attack that they knew was about to come. But nothing happened. They heard the sounds of a brief struggle, and then the woods were quiet again. Their curiosity aroused, Aang and Zuko walked toward the thicket where they had heard the movement. What they found there was quite a surprise, they saw four large men, all wearing black, with masks over their faces; they had been subdued, and tied up.

Standing over the men were three of Suki's Kyoshi Warriors. One of them, Aang and Zuko knew quite well, it was Zuko and Azula's childhood friend, Ty-Lee. "What are you doing here," Aang asked them. "And how long have you been following us," Zuko wanted to know. One of the warriors answered, "We've been here since you got to the Earth Kingdom." "It was Sokka's idea," Ty-Lee told them, "He thought it was best if we followed secretly, so that if anyone else was out to get you we could catch them before they made their move." "If the assassins knew we were here, they would have waited until you were alone to strike."

Zuko grinned, and said, "You are all invited to the palace for dinner when we get back to the Fire-nation; and after I knock that son-of-an iceberg on his ass for hiding this from me, I'm going to give him a big, sloppy kiss." Aang chuckled, and the three Kyoshi warriors belted out a less than lady-like guffaw.

"Well, now that you're here, you might as well join us for supper," Aang invited the three female warriors back to his and Zuko's camp. The three Kyoshi warriors happily accepted the Avatar's offer. Zuko and Ty-lee reminisced about the last time they had sat around a campfire, Azula and Mai had been there, as well. That night, on Ember Island, the four of them had learned more about themselves, and each other, than they had ever known before. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but in reality it had been a scant four months ago.

The Avatar, the Firelord and the three Kyoshi Warriors talked into the night, just like the late night campfire talks Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph would have back in the days before Sozin's comet; when they were still on the run from Zuko, and he was on the run from Azula. The world seemed to have turned over so many times since then. It was Aang's most fervent wish that he and Zuko, and the rest of their friends and family, would be able to continue to change the world and create a better future; the _'light at the end of the tunnel',_ Iroh had told him about.


	35. Beginning to Write The Next Chapter

**Part VIII**

**A Brave New World**

**Chapter 35**

**Beginning to Write the Next Chapter**

(Set 6 years after Ch.34 and the end of the war)

The principle characters' approximate ages are: Zuko & Haru=23; Sokka & Azula=22;

Suki, & Katara=21; Aang, Teo, &Toph=20

Bells were ringing in the Fire-Nation's Capitol; Fire-lord Zuko had ordered the bell towers in every city and town in the Fire-nation to be rung one hundred times on this day every year. It was to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the century-long war, and the reestablishment of peace in the world.

Zuko was in his private study, which was adjacent to his formal office and the throne room. He came here when he needed privacy to think, or just to get some work done. In this case, he was working on his address to the people that he'd be delivering, tonight.

Nobody would disturb him here; he'd heard rumors among the household staff that if some bit of news had to be delivered to the Firelord, they would draw lots to see who would be the one to give it to him. He smiled, he wasn't the oppressive tyrant his father had been; but it was good that the staff respected him enough to be just a little bit intimidated by him.

For this reason, Zuko was quite surprised when he heard the door open, unannounced. The sounds of children running told him what the interruption was.

Two small children, a twin boy and girl, six years old, came running in. A harried looking woman came in after them; saying in an exasperated voice, "Lu-ten, Ilah, you know you aren't supposed to disturb your father when he's working; my apologies for the interruption, m'lord." The Firelord looked up and said, "It's alright, Russa;" then of the children, named for his cousin and grandmother, he asked, "Why are you two misbehaving for your nurse, don't you know that that's not appropriate for a little prince and princess?"

"Yes father," they said in unison. These were his and Aang's children, Zuko still marveled at it; during their good-will tour, shortly after their joining ceremony, they had become aware of many orphaned and displaced children; victims of the war.

Aang was once again sadly reminded of the fact that he and Zuko probably wouldn't have children; he was almost apologetic about the fact that he couldn't provide Zuko with an heir, until these two miracles came into their lives.

Subconsciously, Zuko reached down to his abdomen; where he could feel the slightly raised line of skin, roughly 16 centimeters long, through the thin scarlet silk of his tunic. The Fire-lord smiled, he had many scars, earned from a harsh life of banishment and fighting. Not the least of which was the massive one he still bore on his face. But this small one was the only one of which he could say he was proud.

When they asked how this could be possible, Iroh told them that he believed that their bond was one of such strength and purity that it could create life itself. It had been a grueling time for the young firelord, and terrifying for anyone who got too close when his temper flared up. Fortunately it was only eight months, not the usual nine; the palace staff and the servants, in particular, were grateful for that small blessing.

It had been necessarily short, the metamorphosis that had occurred within his body to allow him to carry children could not be safely maintained for very long. Iroh believed this was also made possible by the bond Zuko shared with Aang; along with the connection Aang had to the spirit world and the life-generating energy of the universe.

Zuko knelt down between the two small figures and told them, "I've got some more work to do, why don't you go back to your room with Russa, and I'll come see you later; and **remember**, **no bending** in the palace."

"You should have seen what your father was like when he was your age, he was always scorching one priceless work of art, or another," Azula's voice came from the doorway.

"Auntie Zulie," the kids exclaimed and rushed to Zuko's sister. He smiled when he saw her there, tall, proud, regal and in control; A princess of the fire-nation once again, the lack of the ability to fire-bend notwithstanding.

"Azula," he exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here, I wasn't expecting you until later today." Azula shrugged and told her brother, "My ship got in ahead of schedule." Zuko hugged his sister, and said, "Well I'm glad you were able to make it for the reunion."

He asked the children, "Where's your brother, he should be here to meet his aunt, as well."

They replied in unison, "Tenzin's in gramma's garden practicing ayah-bendin' (air-bending) with Poppa-Aang.

Zuko and Aang's youngest son, who they named after Aang's mentor and father-figure, Monk Gyatso (Tenzin had been his given name) was a five year old air-bender of remarkable skill. This was hardly surprising, given who his (younger) father was.

In fact, all three of the children were amazingly precocious; because of their special heritage and the power that Aang and Zuko together shared. Most young benders' abilities didn't start to manifest themselves until the children reached adolescence.

Unlike his older brother and sister, Tenzin had been carried by Aang, not Zuko. Like Zuko, Aang had a small scar on his abdomen; he too, had to deliver his son by C-section.

Aang and Tenzin were in the garden practicing their meditation. Aang instructed his youngest son to feel the warmth of the sun, and the movement of the air currents around them.

It was going slowly, young Tenzin had inherited Aang's natural curiosity and Zuko's restless nature; this made it difficult for him to sit still and concentrate. Aang and Zuko both had similar difficulties when they were younger.

As they were focusing their energies, Aang and Tenzin had their exercises interrupted by squeals of laughter and running feet. Aang opened his eyes but didn't look, he didn't need to see to know what was about to happen. Tenzin just frowned and squeezed his eyes even more tightly shut.

With the lightest touch of his air-bending, Aang lifted himself off of the ground, just as two small burgundy and gold blurs rushed passed. Ilah and Lu-ten were intent on tackling their father; instead they found themselves barreling into their younger brother.

As Zuko and Azula came walking around a corner the heard the sounds of children laughing, and were greeted with the sight of Aang looking on with a gentle smile as his and Zuko's children tussled. Playing with his siblings, and just having the chance to be a normal kid, was one of the few things that seemed give young Tenzin genuine happiness. Aang looked up and saw his consort and sister-in-law walking towards them.

With the lightest touch of air-bending, he went to them faster than any normal person could, and with a glowing smile lifted Azula off the ground and hugged her. He was now a good bit taller than she was, and just about equal in height to Zuko. "It's good to see you, too Aang," Azula said, and then asked, "When are the others arriving?"

"Haru, Katara, Teo and Toph should be arriving from the Earth Kingdom sometime this afternoon, as well," Aang told Azula; "And, we're expecting Sokka and Suki tomorrow morning."

Azula smiled and said, "It'll be good to see them all, again, though it's hard to believe it's already been six years, isn't it." Her brother who had a hand on Aang's shoulder smiled, and said, "It is amazing, that we got this far, but it's been one hell of a ride, hasn't it?"

Zuko, Aang and Azula smiled, and stood there watching the children play. These kids and all of the kids of their generation would be the first ones in a hundred years who would grow up without the specter of war hanging over their heads. After a little while, a servant came up to Zuko, and handed him a piece of paper.

Zuko read it, and said, "Aang, the ship from the earth kingdom has been sighted, and should be here in another hour, or two." Aang grinned at the news, even though he was now grown, he still had the youthful exuberance of the twelve year old kid Zuko first met on a glacier all those years ago, after Aang had knocked him on his butt.

It seemed like several lifetimes ago. "Do you hear that, kids," Aang asked Tenzin, Ila, and Lu-ten; "Your other aunts, uncles and cousins will be here, soon; inside, all of you, and get cleaned up." Aang, Zuko, and Azula watched the kids run off, and then went indoors to prepare for the arrival of the rest of the family.

Aang and Zuko; Tenzin, Lu-ten and Ilah waited at the dock with an honor guard made up of soldiers from the Fire nation, Earth kingdom, and Water tribes as the ship carrying Haru, and Katara, Toph and Teo; along with their young families pulled up to the pier. Haru and Katara came down first with their children; five year old Kya, named for Katara's late mother and, and who was a water-bender; and Ty-ro, aged four, named for Haru's father, and who was becoming a skilled earth-bender, like his father and grandfather. Just like Aang and Zuko's children, Haru and Katara's children had shown bending talents remarkably early.

Toph and Teo came down with their four year old twin daughters, Lin and Mei-Zhen, who were giggling like crazy as they sat on their father's lap and rolled down the ramp on his wheelchair. To them, it was the world's greatest roller-coaster ride.

The Avatar and the Firelord smiled down at their own kids, who could barely contain themselves from rushing to greet their 'cousins'. "Go ahead," Zuko sighed, releasing his grip on their hands. "So much for royal decorum," whispered Aang; as they walked up to give their own welcome to Teo, Toph, Haru and Katara.

There was a small luncheon waiting for them in Lady Ursa's garden where she and Iroh were waiting. Iroh was getting on in years, and had gotten a little forgetful and hard of hearing; but the years seemed to drop away as he scooped up his great-nieces and nephews in a big bear hug. They collapsed in a heap, and the old general feigned begging for mercy as they tickled him, and searched for the sweets they knew he had hidden, somewhere.

While Iroh kept the children occupied, the rest of them ate and reminisced. Katara asked Aang, "So, what do you have planned for the anniversary festivities?" Well, Zuko and I have a surprise for everyone, but we thought it would be better to wait until Sokka and Suki get here, then we can tell you all at once.

Katara hadn't heard from her brother, yet, and asked "When are they supposed to arrive?"

"Their ship is scheduled to dock sometime tomorrow morning," Zuko informed them.

Later that evening, after the children had been put to bed, although no-one had any illusions that the seven of them were actually asleep.

Aang, Zuko, Katara, Haru, Toph and Teo gathered in the parlor and talked about their adventures, and all the unusual circumstances that had brought them together, as a family.

Occasionally the conversation was punctuated by a low rumbling sound coming from a chair in the corner. Zuko looked over to where Uncle Iroh had fallen asleep. Zuko looked at Aang, and winked his unscarred eye, and they both smiled.

The next morning everyone again gathered at the royal harbor to greet the ship carrying Sokka, Suki and their four year old daughter, Yue. They walked down the ramp, with Sokka carrying little Yue; he and Suki were glad to see the rest of their extended family waiting there. Sokka was particularly pleased to see Aang and his sister; it had been too long since they had spent time with each other.

That evening, Zuko kicked off the anniversary festivities with his address to the people, which he originally planned to give the night before, but decided to wait until the whole family was assembled. He called on the people of the fire-nation, and the other three nations, to continue to work together to rebuild the world.

He thanked his extended family, for all of their efforts, without which the new era of peace would not be possible. In particular, there was one person he wanted to thank, without whom none of it would have been possible, the avatar. With unabashed affection and pride, Zuko yielded the podium to Aang. After the thunderous applause died down, Aang made a few brief remarks, and called for a moment of silence in honor of all of those who never made it home.

Zuko then had a special announcement for his people. He had been corresponding with King Kuei, Chiefs Arnook and Hakoda, and Sister Karmala, leader of the Air-Nomad assembly.

Of course Aang, as the last fully realized air-bending master, was the natural choice to become the default leader of the Air Nomads; but he still maintained that he had broader responsibilities as the Avatar.

They had decided to form a council of nations, to serve as a means of cooperation between the four lands and where disputes could be resolved with diplomacy, rather than force. He also said that there would be a ground breaking in the next week for an ambitious construction project, dubbed Republic City. It was a place where the council would meet, and people of all the lands could live and work together in harmony. Again cheers erupted in the plaza, and fireworks filled the air.

That evening, there was a lavish banquet commemorating the anniversary of the war's end, with live music and bending performers from all four nations. Zuko and Aang, Katara, Haru, Toph and Teo, and Sokka and Suki sat at the head of the main table and enjoyed the festivities, and the good will of their friends and family, and assembled guests.


	36. One Story Ends Others Begin

**Chapter 36: The End of One Story**

**And the Beginning of Many Others**

Set 46 years after the end of the war

Principle characters ages are Zuko & Haru: 64; Sokka & Azula: 63;

Suki & Katara: 62; Aang, Teo & Toph: 61

Aang and Zuko's kids: The twins: 40**; **Tenzin 39

Warning: Deals with characters dying, foreshadows Legend of Korra.

Zuko woke with the sun; as he always did, and reached beside him, expecting to find Aang also beginning to wake up. The firelord was puzzled to find that Aang wasn't there, and the sheets were cool; Aang must have been out of bed for some time. Zuko came out to the balcony of their suite in the palace, and found Aang sitting there, watching the sun come up.

"Good morning, Zuko," Aang said without turning. Zko found himself smiling, even after all these years, they were still so in tune with each other that they could practically sense one another's presence. "How long have you been up," the Firelord asked the Avatar. "A couple of hours, I've had a lot to think about." Zuko could tell from his partner's disposition that whatever he'd been pondering must be weighing heavily upon him. "Tell me what it is, Aang; it's been a long time since you've tried to keep anything from me."

"I talked to Roku, last night, in fact, that's why I woke up early; he called to me in my sleep." "I went into to the spirit world to meet him;" Zuko nodded his understanding, he remembered the first time Aang had taken him into the spirit world, nearly forty-six years ago, before the end of the war. Zuko waited patiently while Aang collected his thoughts.

"Have you ever wondered how I was able survive, frozen, in an iceberg for a century," Aang asked Zuko. "I never really thought about it, Aang," he answered, "I guess I just assumed it was some special ability connected to the Avatar state." "That's partially true," Aang began, "It was the Avatar state that kept me alive, because only part of me was frozen in the block of ice, but that was just a shell, but what I really am, my mind and spirit, were on another plane."

Zuko nodded, but didn't really understand. It was his opinion, that no one truly understood the mysticism of the Avatar state, the spirit world, or the reincarnation cycle; with the possible exception of the Avatar, himself, or perhaps Zuko's late uncle.

Aang continued with his explanation, it was hard for him to say this; however, he knew it would be even harder for Zuko to hear it. "For every year my spirit self was freed from my physical body, it aged slowly, roughly half a year, despite being preserved in ice." Zuko did a quick calculation; and then felt a lump form in his throat, "So that means your natural life has been shortened by roughly fifty years?" Aang, who felt a similar lump forming in his own throat, just nodded. Zuko knew what it meant; many Air nomads lived to be well over a hundred, thanks to their healthy diet, and ability to transcend the pressures and stresses of the world. At his current age of sixty, Aang had nearly come to the end of his journey.

Zuko stood there in silence, and tears formed in his eyes; he wrapped his arms around Aang and held him tight. Aang kissed Zuko, on his scarred cheek. Where some other people saw an ugly blemish; Aang saw beauty. It was the perfection of imperfection, and it was balance, dark and light, good and evil, yin and yang.

Several hours later, Firelord Zuko sat in the throne room listening to his council of ministers deliver their daily briefings. That is to say he was hearing them, but not really listening to them. His mind was elsewhere, and many years in the past. He was recalling a moonless night; he was wearing a blue gargoyle-like mask, and dressed in clothes even blacker than the night, sneaking into a heavily guarded fortress to rescue Aang. Aang wasn't really his enemy, Zhao was. But at the time, Zuko considered the Avatar to be the greater threat, and ironically his only salvation.

The Firelord's councilors saw a faint smile playing across his face, and wondered what had amused him. None were brazen enough to dare to ask what Lord Zuko had on his mind that put a smile on his face. What happened next more than puzzled the councilors, it shocked, and worried them, a single tear was running down Zuko's unscarred cheek.

Zuko's mind snapped back to reality when he realized that everyone was silently staring at him, and he felt the moisture on the right side of his face. He wiped his eyes, and declared the meeting adjourned. The ministers wanted to know what they were going to do about the rest of the morning's agenda; Zuko's answer was short and to the point, "To hell with it!" The Firelord stalked out of the room. Zuko had always rejected the curtain of fire that traditionally separated the Firelord from his subjects, but now a white-hot wall of flames sprang up behind him as he left the room. No one dared to try to follow him.

Zuko went to his private office and gave his assistant strict instructions that he was not to be disturbed under any circumstances for at least an hour, if not more. He wrote several copies of a letter to their family and friends, asking them to come to the Fire nation with all possible haste, if necessary, he could send his latest generation airships to give them a ride.

The first letter was to go to his and Aang's youngest son, Tenzin; he had decided against life at court, choosing instead to follow in his second father's footsteps. At the age of 15, he told his parents that he wanted to go to Air Temple Island; a sanctuary Aang had constructed to commemorate his heritage. He wanted to pursue the path of an Air-nomad.

Zuko had been against it, but Aang was proud of their youngest child, and honored that Tenzin would continue that tradition in their family. Tenzin's brother and sister, Lu-ten and Ilah, remained in the Fire-nation, learning the responsibilities of life at court.

The second letter was to be sent to the Southern Water-tribe, to Sokka and Suki. After serving two terms as the chairman of the Republic City Council; Sokka had returned home to take his place as chief of the southern tribe. He had succeeded his father when Hakoda decided it was time to step down about ten years ago. Hakoda now took on the role of elder statesman, and advisor to his son.

The third and fourth letters were going to the Earth Kingdom. Toph and Teo's family, and Haru and Katara's families all lived there. In fact, Teo had been one of the senior design engineers on the Republic city project, and Haru was one of the construction foremen. Toph had founded the city's police department, and become it's first Chief of Police. Katara had opened a water-bending and healing academy there. It was widely hailed as one of the finest schools in the world for young water benders.

After several drafts, Zuko finally got the letters written. His progress was slowed by the tears which fell as he tried to write, and smudged the ink. After the fifth draft, he was finally satisfied, and sealed the parchments with wax and the royal emblem of the Fire-nation. He went to the aviary and chose his four swiftest messenger hawks. He attached the messages to the bird's legs and sent them on their way. Zuko just prayed that there was enough time for the hawks to get to their destinations, and their family and friends to get here; before it was too late.

The first to arrive was Aang and Zuko's youngest son, Tenzin riding a young sky bison. Once the Air-nomads had begun rebuilding their culture, they sought out the small remnant populations of feral sky bison and began domesticating them again. Tenzin, wearing the orange and yellow robes of an Air-nomad ascetic, was greeted by his siblings in the garden; dubbed the 'Queen's Garden' by Zuko, in honor of his mother. Ilah and Lu-ten wore the formal attire of a prince and princess of the Fire-nation. Their father and aunt had once worn similar outfits.

Despite choosing to take a different path in life than his older brother and sister; Tenzin loved and respected them, and they loved him. The three of them had tears in their eyes as they embraced and walked towards the palace doors, to see how their second father was doing.

Aang was in the library, putting the finishing touches on the memoirs he had been writing for the last few years. He had hoped to add many more chapters, but now it seemed that that wouldn't be possible. He looked up when he heard Tenzin's voice from the doorway, "Father," Aang got up from his seat and walked over to his youngest child, and put his hands on his shoulders.

Tenzin wouldn't look up. "Tenzin," Aang said quietly, "look at me." Tenzin looked up with shining eyes, and Aang pulled him, and his siblings into a tight embrace. "This isn't goodbye," he told them, "this is just the ending of one journey, and the beginning of another." Ilah was crying, Tenzin and Lu-ten were just barely holding their tears in. "I want you all to remember that I've always been very proud of you."

Within a day after Tenzin's arrival, the airships carrying the rest of the family began to appear in the sky over the capitol. Zuko went out to the recently constructed airfield to meet them. Katara rushed to him and hugged him tightly, and asked "Zuko, is it true?" He took a deep breath and told them that yes it was.

He explained what Roku had told Aang, and asked them to try and make this as happy an occasion as possible, under the circumstances.

There was a dinner that night. Aang had specifically asked for a celebration of his life, and what they had all achieved together.

The last thing he wanted was a wake, with a bunch of sad faces. Later, after the others had gone to sleep Aang slipped out of the palace and went into the garden where Tenzin's bison, Oogie was resting.

Aang moved slowly and stiffly up to the bison, and patted him on the nose. Oogie reminded him so much of Appa, who had passed away some years before; his life also dramatically shortened by a century locked in ice. Aang had locked himself away for a week after that, and he would see no one, not even Zuko.

He was about to air-bend himself up to the bison's saddle when he heard a quiet voice ask "Weren't you even going to say goodbye to me?"

It took Aang a couple of tries before he could turn to look, and say, "No goodbyes, Zuko, just good memories." The two of them hugged each other and stayed like that until the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon. It reminded them of the first time they shared an intimate embrace, back at the western air temple, many years before. They separated and Aang took his place at the reins, and for the last time, uttered the familiar command, "Yip-yip." Oogie took to the air, and soared in to the morning sky.

Zuko stood there watching, with tears in his eyes until he couldn't see the bison any more. He felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Katara, and his and Aang's sons and daughter, standing there. Like him, they too, had tears in their eyes.

Aang flew on for a while, he wasn't really sure how long, and he didn't really care. He was feeling more and more weary, and his arms, holding the reins, were feeling heavier and heavier. Finally, he knew it was time, and jumped off the bison's back into the dawn sky. He didn't fall, nor did he Air-bend to keep himself aloft. His physical body just seemed to…disperse in the wind, and he became a being of pure spiritual energy. Oogie, finding himself without a rider, and not knowing what else to do, turned back towards the fire nation, and his master.

An extensive search was undertaken for the body of the Avatar, but Zuko knew it wouldn't turn up anything, but each morning he went and sat on the balcony looking at the sunrise, hoping with a wistful look on his face that he'd see Aang flying towards him.

**Epilogue**

A week and a half after Aang's disappearance, the rest of the family was preparing to go back to their lives. They had to move on, even though it was terribly difficult for any of them to admit that Aang was gone. As they were about to go their separate ways, Princess Ilah came running out, "Tenzin, something is very wrong with father!" Tenzin looked at his sister, and then at his 'Aunt' Katara; they both had dread in their eyes. First Aang, and now something was wrong with Zuko, it was almost too much! The family gathered in Zuko's bed-chamber, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. As they watched a faint breeze began to blow through the open window and grew stronger. The spirit of Aang appeared in the room. "Zuko and I were connected in life, even though we didn't recognize it, at first."

"It seems that we're also connected, now." The Firelord took one more shuddering breath, and then was still. Aang's spirit form turned towards something manifesting itself beside him, it was Zuko's spirit. Everyone looked on in awe at the Avatar and the Firelord together in the afterlife, as they had been in life. Aang had one last word of wisdom for his children and the rest of their family. "There is a storm coming, a conflict between benders and non-benders." "You each must do whatever you can to teach, and educate people to look past their differences and work together." Aang's spirit continued, "This family, our family, is proof that not only can benders and non-benders work and live together, but that we need each other." "In the end, I want that to be my; no, our legacy." "Farewell, and remember, no goodbyes, just good memories." Aang and Zuko's spirits vanished in a flash of blue and gold light. Katara hugged Ilah and Lu-Ten, while Suki hugged Tenzin. Toph, Teo, Haru, Sokka and Azula all had tears in their eyes but warmth in their hearts.

Somewhere, far away near the South Pole, a baby girl named Korra had just been born. She would have a great life, and would be the heir to a great legacy, the Avatar's legacy. In the spirit world, Aang and Zuko were looking down and smiling.

**The End**

**Author's note:** There was a lot of speculation about how Aang would pass away, and why he would die at such a relatively young age. This is my interpretation, inspired by 'Sleeping in Light', the series finale of B-5.

Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank all the readers who've been supporting this story; along with its predecessors "Unusual Circumstances" and "Rebuilding"

Once again I'd like to acknowledge other authors who's works inspired this:

2Dragonkat for "Could We Have Been"; and Darth Animus for "Memories From The Western Air Temple" which served as my impetus for a relationship story between Aang and Zuko.

Wohitzi for "The Knife" which provided the inspiration for the chapters in which Zuko tries to make amends to the people of the Earth Kingdom.

Lastly Fairlady Z2005 for "Call Down the Heavens" which led me to write about the end of Aang and Zuko's lives.


End file.
